Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul
by Heir-of-Gryfinndor
Summary: Reposted. Harry's world had been shattered by the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the final beacon of hope for the light side. Now he must pick up the pieces of Dumbledore's quest to find and destroy the last remaining shards of Voldemort's soul: the Horcruxes
1. A New Hope

**Disclaimer :** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello all, I've decided to try this again. This is basically the same story, but with some altered content. However, I intend to finish this story this time, so I wont be leaving you hanging as I did before for which I sincerely apologize; sometimes real life has a way of making itself known and quite severely. This picks up where HBP left off. I hope you like.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul**

**Chapter 1: A New Hope**

* * *

The young girl just shy of sixteen years of age stormed through the empty hallways of the usually busy Hogwarts School of Wizardry; her fiery strands of red hair were flying like wild brands of flame behind her head and her eyes of chocolate brown had narrowed to thin slits of cold steel, which was barely capable of containing her current state of rage. So angry was she that just one look would have been enough to quell even the most fearless, both boy and man. Her reputation for being a firebrand had always preceded her stemming from her mother and it was a well earned title for she was known throughout all of Hogwarts for her temper when crossed and right now, she was practically the center of her own tempest and once started it would not advisable to get in her way. 

Her name was Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny as she preferred to be called and she was indeed very angry. If there had been anyone with her in the hallways, they would have had the good sense to move out of her way to avoid being trampled. She fumed as she stomped through sullen grey corridors in search for her boy… no her ex-boyfriend. Harry Potter, her boyfriend of only a few short months had just dumped her an hour ago. She knew that he would; had even been expecting it for some time now, but had tried to pretend that he would see past his noble need to protect her and want to stay together with her.

But, true to form, Harry had decided to push her away, for her own safety and well being he had said. She didn't care about her own safety; she only wanted to stay near him, the only place where she did feel safe. With him, she had been happy, complete and finally knew the meaning of true love. She would sacrifice everything to be with him again, but now that was over and she had a hole in her heart. An empty void left that was once filled with joy. She was too angry to let herself be overwhelmed by her pain. That boy…that stupid boy was going to leave on some stupid quest and end up getting himself killed. She knew that was what he had planned, she knew Harry too well for there to be any other reason. He would leave her here all alone to suffer without him. He had the audacity to think that she would be safe anywhere else, but within his arms. She harrumphed loudly and continued on her thus far, fruitless search.

She still couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few months. It sill seemed to her a dream; that Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, would choose to be with her after all these years of her hoping and praying that he would one day notice her. It had happened so many years ago that Ginny had first met Harry, at King's Cross station although at the time she had not known that it was him. Here he was, a lone boy with no family around to help him, looking lost and alone, asking her mother humbly how to get through to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Then when she finally had found out who Harry really was, she knew that she had been hooked. Harry Potter, the famous boy who had killed HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED had been her long-time crush and here he was now standing before her.

That year, Ginny had found out that her brother Ron had become good friends with Harry and when Ron returned from school, she had pestered him endlessly for details about Harry. However, when brought face to face with the boy whom she had worshiped, Ginny had stumbled when one morning he entered the kitchen prompting her to drop a bowl of porridge on to the floor while staying with the Weasley family over the summer. So positively nervous she was to be in the mere presence of the famous Harry Potter that she blushed in embarrassment at her remembrance of her own childishness. She was so taken with him that she had overlooked the fact that Harry was actually no more then he always appeared to be, a boy who tries so desperately to just have a normal life.

It was during Ginny's first year when Harry had so selflessly risked his own life to save hers from the memory of Tom Riddle in the Diary that had taken possession of her. Harry, a boy of a mere twelve years of age, had faced off against Tom Riddle, well the memory of him; who was Voldemort's younger self, along with Tom's pet, a giant Basilisk. It had taken great skill along with a good dose of luck to survive that and it was Harry who had succeeded thus earning Ginny's survival. Thereafter, during each consecutive year, something profound and dangerous had befallen Harry and he took each event in stride and prevailed. She always admired him for his courage and his ability to grow from these hardships.

It was during her fifth year that Ginny became a bit closer to Harry when she and a small group of their friends joined together to break in to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries in search of Harry's Godfather Sirius whom Harry had believed had been captured by Voldemort. She had rather bullied her way in to helping him, but she just couldn't sit back anymore when Harry was putting himself forward so much. She felt that she owed him that much considering that he had risked his life for her. As it turned out, Sirius was not actually at the Ministry as Harry was led to believe. He had been tricked, lured out by Voldemort, but in the end Sirius had died just the same. She knew Harry's heart had broke that night and Ginny had seen vulnerable humanity in Harry that she had never seen before and she realized then that she had still cared deeply for Harry despite the fact that she had tried to move on with her life by going out with other boys.

When they had gotten together this past year, it seemed to Ginny that her life was now complete. At least it had been until Harry's stubborn nobility that she had admired so much had propelled him in to breaking up with her in order for her to avoid being a target. Harry could be thick-headed sometimes not realizing that Ginny was already a target for being a traitor to the pure-bloods and by just being his friend. Besides, she could protect herself as much as Harry would like to think differently, but there was no talking to him once he had something in his head. She just had to try to convince him otherwise.

She entered the library thinking that Harry might be here with Hermione doing some research, but found the room conspicuously empty. Usually, she would expect to find a the place filled to the brim with students huddled in various corners of the room, pouring over dusty tomes and spell books, frantically scribbling down notes or writing lengthy papers. Madam Pince would be walking through the book stacks, glaring down her nose at any sound that dared to disturb the normal sanctimonious quiet of the place. Ginny had spent much time here during this past year, studying for her OWLS; the Ministry's examinations that all students at Hogwarts must take in order to proceed with higher levels of learning.

Normally, she would have been taking her OWLS at this very moment, but due to the recent tragedy of the Headmaster's death, all examinations had been cancelled until further notice. She wondered if the school would even re-open next year with the impending war with Voldemort looming on the horizon. Parents would want to keep their children at home; Merlin knew her mother would be keeping them under lock and key as soon as they got back to the Burrow, but her mother knew that Hogwarts really was the safest place for any of them in times such as these. Deep down, she had to doubt that perception and couldn't really blame the parents for wanting to pull their children from school. Was Hogwarts really safe anymore? After all, one of its own Professors had willfully murdered its Headmaster. Tears welled up in her already too swollen eyes, threatening to break her resolve. She furiously wiped them away. She was not going to break down again. She had to be strong, for Harry if not for herself. She wanted to find him, tell him that she wanted to help him with his fight and try to find a way for them to be together one more.

Sighing in disappointment at not finding Harry, she left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As she made her way back through the meandering corridors filled with the familiar moving portraits that permeated throughout Hogwarts, she saw that many of the pictures had occupants that were weeping, all dressed in black attire or were not present altogether leaving their portraits empty. As she walked, she began to contemplate their situation. She knew that throughout the year, Harry had been taking private lessons with Dumbledore, but she didn't know any of the details. She wasn't supposed to know that either, but she had suspicions after some of Harry's poorly explained disappearances throughout the year. She knew Harry very well and he was a terrible liar. What had Dumbledore been teaching him; fighting strategies, defensive spells or perhaps some ancient magic that might even be able to destroy Voldemort himself. No, she thought sadly, if there was some ancient magic that could do the job the Headmaster would already have used it. But something still didn't sound right. Why was Harry training in the first place, why him over every other potential victim? Why was Harry special?

It was true that Voldemort had targeted him since he was a just a baby and had been targeting him ever since he was restored to body and power. The answer had to be within the prophecy that they had lost two years ago; the fabled prophecy about Harry and Voldemort that they had fought for against his elite Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Many things had happened that night; Ginny's eyes had been opened wide to the possibilities of death and loss. She, among others had been injured that night; Sirius himself had lost his life that night trying to rescue Harry. She then knew that any of her friends could have been killed, but by some gift of luck, they had somehow survived no worse for wear.

This year had been no better. Hogwarts had been breached; she along with her friends and members of the staff and of the Order had fought, side by side against the invading Death Eaters. She had maimed and injured her enemies and she had watched her family and friends get hurt. Her brother Bill had been scarred and bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. It was still unknown if he was infected as Greyback wasn't transformed when he had bitten Bill. Some of her fellow students had been killed and of course, there was still Dumbledore. The ancient wizard that had made this place her second home; a sanctuary of learning, a place of nurtured friendships and budding romances; this ancient wizard was now dead at the hands of Severus Snape, Hogwarts own Potions professor. Now, Hogwarts seemed grey and sterile environment filled with sadness and emptiness. The light had gone out in Hogwarts and she doubted that it would ever be lit again, at least not until after Voldemort's fall. While the Dark Wizard still lived, there could be no happy future for any of them.

With sharp clarity that hit her like a slap in the face, she finally understood the enormity of Harry's task. The reason why Voldemort kept trying to kill Harry was so clear now. It was never Dumbledore who had the duty of battling Voldemort, it was Harry. This past year, the Headmaster had been training Harry, preparing him for his eventual fight against the evil wizard. Harry had now taken up the mantle of Dumbledore and was resigned to his destiny. The prophecy must have foretold that which is why he wanted the prophecy so badly, so he could learn its secrets and try to use it to his own advantage. That was why Harry was pushing her away. In Harry's battle against Voldemort, he would need no outside distractions. That was why he said he had things that he would need to do alone. She would cloud his focus because he would be constantly worried about her safety. Voldemort could also use her to distract him, use her to try and lure Harry into a trap. He had done it before in her first year, down in the Chamber of Secrets, where Harry had almost died and again in the Department of Mysteries where Harry was lured out by Voldemort.

The awful realization was like a rush of cold water. Harry thought that in the course of the final battle that he was going to die. That's why he wanted her out of the way, he wanted her safe. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. If she died, then Harry himself would have nothing left to live for, nothing left to fight for. She finally understood and she grieved. Suddenly, the void that she had been feeling with the loss of her love was filled again. Harry loved her; she knew that now with all of her being, she knew that Harry had loved her and that she loved him. But, for now, that love was not enough. She had to let him know that she understood; that she would wait for him. She still wanted to help, but he would be out there on the front line. She would stay safe, for him, to give him something to come back to, to give him something to live for. She finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room and wordlessly, the Fat Lady still garbed in black and sobbing loudly, swung open permitting her entry without a word.

Looking around, she saw that the Common Room was surprisingly sparse as well. Here there was usually raucous laughter and loud conversation from friends hanging out by the comfortable couches, studying or the usual pastimes, playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones. Now, there were only a few huddles of students, tears and whispered conversations. Most of the students had already been picked up by their parents. Ginny was one of the last few stragglers who had not left yet. She spied Ron and Hermione huddled together in their usual spot near the fireplace which was burning low as it was mid-day. They were just simply sitting there, staring into the flames silently, their togetherness a calming effect on their troubled souls. Ginny sat down on the plush sofa, disturbing their quiet.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked her questioningly as he looked up at her. She didn't really want to tell them what happened between her and Harry, but she knew that it would have to come out eventually anyway. Hermione would have it figured out just from the look on Ginny's face.

"Harry and I broke up," she said softly. Ron, true to form, turned a furious red and leapt to his feet. Hermione, shaking her head in annoyance wordless grabbed his arm and pulled him back down before he could run after Harry with the intent of pummeling him senseless. Ginny stared at her brother exasperated. All of her life, Ron had been an over-protective, over-bearing oaf, who needed to lighten up and let her be her own person.

"Ron, sit down you git and let me explain," Ginny yelled.

She told them how Harry had explained about his future tasks and how he needed her to be safe. She also explained her theory to them. Both were silent when she finished and Ginny waited for their response. Ron looked downcast and Hermione was thoughtful, thinking of what to say.

"Ginny, I'm afraid your right. Harry does have things that he needs to do, important things that he needs to finish," Hermione explained carefully guarding her words. Ginny looked at her friend of many years and knew that she was hiding something. Hermione could never lie to her and she saw her friend's face was etched with worry, a worry that could only come from knowing what Harry was about to face.

"You know what he has to do, don't you?" she accused. Ron turned his face away guiltily from Ginny's glare and Hermione bit her lower lip. Ginny fumed. For so long, she had tried to be a part of this group in a capacity that was more then just Ron's little sister. But, still Harry had confided in them, his best friends what he couldn't even tell his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend she reminded herself. Hadn't she proved herself to them yet? Hadn't she proved trustworthy?

"Ginny, try to understand, Harry wasn't allowed to talk about it to anyone else," Ron said, trying to pacify his sister before her real temper flared.

"But, the both of you know. Why would he tell….," her voice trailed off. She then knew the answer; they were going to go with him.

"You're going with him, aren't you?" she stated more then asked. Wordlessly, they both nodded their heads. She stood up defiantly and stared down at them. "Fine, I'm going too," she stated. Ron stood up angrily facing down his sister.

"YOU ARE NOT," he yelled. Hermione tried to pull him back down, but to no avail.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO?" Ginny screamed. Now, the other students in the room were staring at them.

"Ginny, Ron, please stop," Hermione pleaded. But they were both too stubborn to listen.

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, YOU WILL GET HURT".

"I CAN OUT DUEL YOU, RON"

"WHAT!"

"SILENCIO!" shouted a new voice.

Both of them gasped but no sound escaped their throats. They both turned to face the castor. Hermione stood before them with wand outstretched and breathing heavily, staring them down.

"Now, you two children are going to sit down and shut up.", Hermione commanded sternly. Both opened their mouths to object, but still no sound came out. Smiling smugly, Hermione smoothed out her skirt sat back down, waiting for them to join her. Sheepishly, Ron and Ginny both sat down quietly and waited for Hermione to continue.

"Now that I have your attention, we are going to discuss this like the grown adults we should be instead of raving lunatics. If I hear one loud peep from either one of you, then I will silence you again and leave you like that for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" Both Ginny and Ron nodded glumly. Hermione waved her wand at them and soundlessly released them from her enchantment.

"Now then, Ginny you said yourself that you understood why Harry wants be apart from you. Did that reason change at all, now that you know that Ron and I are going with him? Does it change the fact that he still wants you away from danger?"

"No," Ginny said with a sigh realizing that Hermione is right.

"Exactly; Harry loves you very deeply. If you got hurt by coming with us, he would not be able to function anymore. He wouldn't be able to go on with the fight. You know that right? He needs you safe so that he can return to you" Hermione continued. Ginny nodded silently and silently wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. Hermione looked at her friend sadly before turning to Ron. "Ron, you have to understand that Ginny and Harry are in a relationship. You can't come between them and if you continue to try, you are the one who is going to get hurt". Ron snorted indignantly.

"Harry wouldn't hurt me," Ron said smugly.

Hermione smiled slyly and replied," I wasn't talking about Harry." She looked pointedly at Ginny who grinned sadistically. Ron gulped. "Yes, Ginny would hex you to oblivion, but not only that; you would irreparably damage your friendship with Harry. Ron, Ginny is not a little kid anymore and is a part of this war just as everybody else is. Harry is not going to hurt Ginny willingly and they both know that being separated right now will probably save both their lives. Ron, you just can't go around beating everybody up who looks at Ginny the wrong way, we have bigger things to worry about now, understand?" Ron nodded glumly knowing that Hermione was right. He turned to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin. You know I'm just trying to protect you. I just get carried away sometimes," Ron said sincerely, his head lowered sheepishly.

Ginny laughed. "I know you big lug, but you have to let me go sometime. I am not a little girl anymore who's afraid of her own shadow," Ginny said pulling Ron into a hug.

"I love you Gin, I don't want you to ever get hurt. Please tell me you'll stay behind."

"I promise that I will not go with you, Harry and Hermione. I don't want you guys to be worried about me when you all have important jobs to do. But I do want to help out," she said sternly.

"That's great Ginny; we will definitely need some help here. There is still a lot to do before we leave," Hermione added. "I can't tell you all of the details, but when Harry returns, I am going to advise that he explains the situation to you. You do have a right to know." Ginny smiled gratefully glad that Hermione was on her side this time.

"So when do you leave?" Ginny asked.

"Not until after the wedding," Ron replied. Ginny made a face. "Come on Gin, give Fleur a chance. Mum has made up with her and she really loves Bill, especially after his accident." That was what Ron had chosen to call the incident. Bill's accident, it helped him to get over the fact that his brother may now be a werewolf.

"I guess you're right. But Phlegm is still a little too much at times," Ginny replied. They all chuckled at the statement, knowing that it was the exact truth.

"So where is Harry, I have been looking all over the school for him." Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other sadly.

"He's gone to the Tomb. He said he needed some time to be alone," Hermione replied softly, sniffling back her tears and allowing herself to lean in on Ron's shoulder who had instinctively put his arm around her in comfort. Ginny lowered her head, her own tears streaming down her face. They sat there in silence grieving for their beloved Headmaster whom they would never see again.

* * *

Harry sat silently on the stone bench staring at the white tomb that was the final resting place of Albus Dumbledore. Its polished marble gloss shimmered in the bright sunlight that hung overhead. It seemed completely inappropriate for the sun to shine when his most favorite Professor was now dead and could no longer feel the sun upon his face. Harry sniffed again his ability to cry was now long gone. All he could feel now was this overwhelming sense of numbing loss and extreme guilt. So much had happened, so much that he had tried to prevent. If only the Professor had listened to him more earnestly. But his seeming trust in that horrid Professor Snape seemed unbreakable. For some unknown reason, Dumbledore had trusted Snape absolutely. He trusted him and Snape had murdered him in cold blood. Dumbledore had even pleaded with him at the end for his help and Snape simply sneered at him and cast the Avada Kedavra curse that ended his life. 

Harry had been helpless to stop him and Dumbledore couldn't save himself his energy having been drained away from drinking that awful potion that contained the fake Horcrux. Harry had made him drink it, promised Dumbledore that he would force the liquid down his throat to make sure that he drunk it completely. It had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do, forcing the great Albus Dumbledore to drink a liquid that seemingly turned him in to a helpless child full of fright. They had finally retrieved the necklace, but drinking the potion had made Dumbledore so weak that he had been unable to prevent even Malfoy from taking his wand. But it hadn't been Malfoy that made the final killing blow, no, Malfoy couldn't do it, didn't want to do it. Malfoy was only trying to protect his family from being killed. It was Snape who betrayed them in the end. One day, Harry would get his revenge on Snape, the self-styled Half-Blood Prince. He would make him pay for all of the pain that he had caused. Harry balled up his fist and slammed his hand down on the bench bringing stinging pain as the result. His hatred and rage so palpable within him and seemingly ready to burst from his chest like a bomb waiting to explode. With a heavy sigh, Harry finally slowed his breathing down in an effort to calm himself. He had to control his emotions, he told himself stubbornly. Slowly, the hatred poured out of him like a sieve and Harry felt in control once more.

Harry had been trying all day to keep himself under control. He had a long road ahead of him and a lot of work before he even took his first step down that dark path into the unknown. Harry had to find the rest of the Horcruxes, the broken shards of Voldemort's soul. Only then could the evil bastard be destroyed. He ran the mantra again in his head once more: 'the locket … the cup … the snake … something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. He repeated it like a chant to remind himself of everything that he still had yet to accomplish. Then there was the mysterious name RAB that had surfaced who had switched the real Horcux with a fake one. Harry had no idea of how to even begin to find out who this person could have been. Whoever it was, how did they know about the Horcruxes or even where the locket was located in the first place?

As far as he knew, only Dumbledore had been following the trail of Tom Riddle's life and only a chosen few even knew Voldemort's real identify. He had to find who this person was and retrieve the missing locket. He had already tasked Hermione on finding out RAB could be. If anyone could find this person, it was her. She was vastly more intelligent than Harry and Ron put together and her research abilities and love of the library had made her the natural choice. But there was still so much more to do. He had to find the other Horcruxes and destroy the soul shards they contained. Harry had slowly come to the realization that he could not do this task on his own. Even with Ron and Hermione, there was still a lot to accomplish and a lot they had to train for. Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix to back him up while he searched for the Horcruxes. Dumbledore was a trained wizard and could duel Voldemort effortlessly. Harry was only a sixteen year old kid with still a lot left to learn. He needed help.

Harry could not express the emotion he felt when Ron and Hermione stated that they would go with him on this last journey which may turn out to be the last journey he would ever take. His two best friends had stuck by him through thick and thin and he was eternally grateful to have friends like them. Then there was Ginny. He loved her more then life itself, but he could not run the risk of loosing her if she came with them. It was almost more then he could bear when he turned his back on her to let her go. Deep down, he knew that he had hurt her deeply and he hoped that fate would allow him the chance to heal that pain. He wanted to make her understand, but could not get the words out of his heart. He only hoped that she would forgive him if he survived in the end. But to survive, he would need a lot more help then his friends could give him. He needed to rely on the Order like Dumbledore did. He needed their help to train him to fight and defend himself. He needed their help to find the Horcruxes? Harry had been mentally creating a list of things that he would need to do in order to prepare for his final battle. Soon, he would need to call everyone together to discuss his plans, but he needed some time to refine his thoughts. He knew that he would have to sit down with Hermione later today to help organize his ideas. She would be able to help clarify his needs.

A familiar loud trill broke him from his thoughts. It couldn't be him; Fawkes had flown into the fires that had created Dumbledore's tomb. He looked up and was astonished to see a phoenix sitting on top of Dumbledore's marble tomb. It was definitely not Fawkes as the coloring was much different and this bird was slightly smaller than Fawkes. She raised its majestic head to Harry and trilled a sharp note. The phoenix was predominantly covered in the purist white feathers, but its head was crowned with flecks of gold and red. There were also patches of dark flame orange and scarlet red across its stomach, wings and tail feathers. But its eyes were what captured Harry's attention, they were gold and red, but held in there a profound wisdom and a sense of wonder as it watched Harry. The phoenix cried out again and began to sing its song filling Harry with calming warmth. Slowly, Harry stood and slowly approached the beautiful creature.

"Hello", Harry said soothingly. "Who might you be?" The phoenix trilled again and ruffled its feathers. Harry somehow knew what the bird was saying.

"You are here to be my companion, is that it?" Harry asked. The phoenix trilled again and appeared to nod its head before flying over to Harry's shoulder with a great flap of its wings. Harry smiled and stroked the bird's soft feathers. The bird crooned at Harry's ministrations and nuzzled its head into Harry's cheek. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of presence as he seemed to bond with the Phoenix. He had felt the bird's purity of heart and soul and it filled Harry with a renewed sense of hope that everything would turn out ok in the end.

"That's what I'll call you then, Hope," Harry told the bird. Hope trilled again happily and launched herself from Harry's shoulder, a streak of white and scarlet gold in the morning sky and began to sing her song of renewed hope. Harry smiled and made his way back to the castle, letting Hope's song fill him with a peace that washed his fears and pain away.

* * *

A/N: Well folks, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts. 


	2. Fugitives

**Disclaimer :** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello all, here is Chapter Two. More action will be picking up soon. Warning; very small Draco/OC slash scene near the end of the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 2: Fugitives**

* * *

The Poisoned Dagger was not an establishment known for the excellent quality of its drinks and fine foods, which most of the patrons could attest to. Nor could it be said that it was a comfortable place to rest for the night. The grungy, dank, run-down pub located deep within the bowels of Knockturn Alley was however a haven for the crooked and the deranged.

Many dangerous wizards had frequented this place; some seeking an escape from the harsh realities of what they believed to be a strictly moral society; others were seeking connections of the illegal persuasion. It was well known that the customers here turned a blind eye to the law and secretly conducted business transactions in one nefarious crime or another. Tonight, it was a place of refuge for two wizards on the run from the Ministry.

Huddled in a dark corner at a cracked wooden table that seemed to be caked with dust, two figures sat together in muted conversation. If not for the light of the roaring fire in the nearby stone hearth, the place would have been completely shrouded in darkness. The firelight did little but barely illuminate the room's interior and cast monstrous shapes of shadow on the dirty and cracked brick walls. Both figures were cloaked in black robes which flickered orange from the fire light, their faces shadowed within the deep cowls of their hoods; between them rested two shots of Fire Whisky which remained untouched in their dirty, spotted glasses.

Although the wizards were dressed the same, both were very different from the other, but both could clearly be defined as men from their shape within their robes. One of the men was clearly the shorter of the two and the slight tips of his hands that protruded from his robes betrayed pale skin and slender fingers that had obviously never touched a hard days worth of work. Every so often, he would glance nervously at the door as if expecting someone to burst through at any moment which made it quite clear that he was on the run from someone or something.

The other man was taller and more at ease then his nervous partner, but he was silent and began to grow weary of the younger man's frantic anxiety. He needed to time to think of a way out of their current predicament. This man appeared to be the leader of the two, but nothing more could be said about him as he left no hint to his appearance at all. His hands were kept well back within the folds of his robes and his face was concealed deeply within his hood so that none could recognize him. If anyone could overhear their conversation however, none would fail to recognize the unmistakable whining voice of Draco Malfoy and the cold sneering tones of Severus Snape. Both were on the run from the Ministry having just been a contributor to a most dreadful crime; the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry, the most famous wizard in their world and considered to be Voldemort's most hated enemy next to Harry Potter himself.

Severus sneered at the thought of that hated boy; the Boy-Who-Lived; the famous Chosen One, the one rumored to be the key to destroying the Dark Lord and most of all, the son of his boyhood enemy James Potter. Yes, Severus Snape hated Harry Potter with his entire being, but unfortunately for him, the dreadful boy was the only one that could defeat Voldemort and as such, was the most important person in this war and therefore had to survive at all costs.

Over the years, Severus had spent much time looking after Potter's life and the lives of his friends, saving the ignorant fool from one threat after another. The arrogance of him never seemed at an end; willingly throwing himself into danger knowing that his presence was the only thing holding back Voldemort and his forces. There had been so many situations in the past few years where the boy had been inches from death and Severus had been there to snatch his life back from the brink of oblivion, not that Potter would have ever realized it or even thanked him if he had known.

The way Dumbledore had doted on him utterly disgusted him and the way that he insisted that the boy never be punished for his obvious transgressions was clearly in Severus' mind a blatant show of favoritism. Oh how he had hoped that one day Potter and his miscreant friends would be expelled from Hogwarts and he would be rid of them for good, but Dumbledore's instructions were very explicit and he could never go against Dumbledore's orders. Even the night of his death, the night that He, Severus Snape, the most trusted advisor to Dumbledore and member of the Order of the Phoenix had killed his long-time friend and mentor, had been following the old man's orders. The order was unmistakably clear and he knew what he had to do, he regretted that he had to do it, but there was just no choice, the risks were too great. The price to be paid however was equally great.

Albus Dumbledore, the purist and most kind-hearted wizard that he had ever met now lay dead. It was like the light had gone out in his soul. This man had befriended him during a time in his life he most wanted to forget, a time when the paths he had trod were dark and fraught with peril. During those times, Severus was lost in a world of power and destruction, fueled by a never-ending hatred and thirst for revenge. So many sins he had committed, so many deaths he had wrought, so much blood on his hands that he was shocked they were not permanently stained red.  
Severus thought that he could never escape and redeem himself, yet, Dumbledore had stood as a beacon against that night and brought him back from the brink of absolute damnation. It had been a long struggle and Albus had almost lost Severus to the darkness forever if not for the unexpected sacrifice of a young woman.

Severus blinked and shook those thoughts away. No time for regrets. He had to move forward, think to the future. But try as he might, his mind kept drifting back to that tragic night. Coward, Potter had called him. They would probably never know the truth of it, that he was no coward, no traitor. They would probably kill him on first sight it they could. He snorted; Potter himself would be leading the charge to have his head. Maybe he would mount it with the heads of the House Elf servants that adorned the House of Black. Yes, Potter would definitely try to kill him if he could. He had already tried, chased him down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before he was forced to do battle with his enraged student. Of course, there was no way that Potter could have won, even armed with his own spells, the ones he had devised when he was foolishly calling himself the Half-Blood Prince.

He had to admit that the boy was an excellent dueler, but he was inexperienced and in the heat of battle, the boy let his emotions rule his thinking, something that he had tried to remind him of during their duel, but he doubted that Potter had listened. Despite everything, should he get himself some decent instruction, Potter would be a force to be reckoned with and even Snape himself would be hard pressed to defeat him. What a sheer twist of fate that would be, Harry Potter himself, son of his rival James Potter would be the one to bring the great Severus Snape down. What disgusting irony.

A sudden crash broke him from his thoughts and he turned sharply to observe the disruption, fingering his wand deftly beneath the sleeves of his robes in preparation for a fight. He sighed inwardly as it was only a drunkard who had fallen off of his stool. He looked back to his charge Draco and sneered at the obvious sign of fright in the boy.

No, Draco could never have killed Dumbledore; he didn't have the strength or the cold demeanor to do it. Just like he thought, Draco was no Death Eater, no heir to his father's position at the Dark Lord's side. Long had he suspected that Draco's dark tendencies stemmed from the influence of his father and now that Lucius was a prisoner in Azkaban; Draco had had the opportunity to experience life without his father's personal grooming and had come to the realization that there may be another way of thinking that did not lead him down the path of the Dark Lord.

At the end, Draco could not commit the act of cold-blooded murder, could not bring himself to complete his task. He had been seduced by the lure of power and seen the potential opportunity for vengeance; just as Severus himself had those many years ago. He had hoped that at the end, Dumbledore would be able to turn his young protégé back to the side of good, but due to fate if nothing else, they were not granted the liberty to try. Draco could not finish the job and the other Death Eaters had witnessed it. Bellatrix herself would be the first in line to hand her nephew over to the Dark Lord, for it meant that she would rise up in his favor. Draco's life was indeed forfeit and now because of this damned Unbreakable Vow he had made with Narcissa, so was his. Damn Bella for her distrust, Severus cursed inwardly.

For months, she had been whispering words of his possible betrayal in Voldemort's ear and the continuing failure of the Dark Lord's plans had started to give her continual ministrations some credence. She had forced his back against the wall and he had no choice but to accept Narcissa's request to undergo the Vow that would kill him should he fail in his promise.

Now, they were on the run, wanted for Albus' murder and the Dark Lord had not called for them. He had no idea what kind of response Voldermort would give them upon their return. He was sure of the fact that Draco would soon be killed, but for himself, he could only guess. Albus Dumbledore was dead, the Dark Lord's most hated opponent and a key figure for the defense of the light had fallen. He was sure that Voldemort would be pleased, but he could not be certain that he himself wouldn't be punished for acting on his own against the Dark Lord's wishes. Not only that, the Vow with Narcissa had bound Severus to continue to provide aid to her son and help keep him safe, at least until the death of Narcissa or even himself; but there was the remote possibility that Narcissa could release him from the magical bond, but that was most unlikely as without his help, they would both be unlikely to survive. Yes, they were in quite the predicament.

He was sure that the Ministry would now be using tracking spells to try and search for their magical signature. Despite the low precision rate of these types of spells, it did help to pin point their general location. They would need to leave soon and find some way of making it back to Spinner's End. Only a few knew of that location and it was a defensible position due to the wards that he had placed upon them. His options were very limited. There was only one man that could help them change their magical signatures that would loose the Ministry's Aurors that were on their trail, but there would be a huge price to pay. This man was not cheap and he was definitely one to be wary of, but he knew that they had no other choice.

"Come, Draco," Severus whispered as he silently rose from his stool. "We must be going". Draco looked up startled and again shifted his head to check the door.

"Go? Where? We don't have anywhere to go to?" Draco replied, his voice raising an octave which drew a glance from a few of the occupants.

"Quiet boy, do you want people to hear you?" Snape hissed sharply. "Even here, you will find those who would be willing to sell us out to the Ministry for a tidy sum of Galleons. Now, follow me and say nothing".

With that Severus walked out of the pub, Draco following close behind him, dogging his heals. As soon as they were out of the pub, Severus looked around quickly to ensure that there was no threat nearby and then snaked sharply to the left leading a quick pace. Draco hurried to catch up, looking behind him nervously to see if anyone was following them.

"Stop that," Severus hissed back to the boy. "Do you want to attract attention?" Draco looked back at Severus sharply, his pale face now etched with annoyance.

"I'm just ensuring that we are not being followed," Malfoy snarled back, his face now taking on a shade of angry red.

"I will do that, you just keep silent. Follow behind me and do nothing," Snape ordered dismissively, now beginning to show his weariness with Draco's antics. Severus continued to lead the young boy through several twists and turns within Knockturn Alley which was much larger then it first appeared. The dregs of the Wizarding society were large indeed and Knockturn Alley was equally just as large if not larger then Diagon Alley, just not as open and friendly.

Draco became lost through their meandering and at each intersection; Severus paused to glance behind to ensure that they were not being followed. Draco thought he could detect a frown in the man's expression at their last halt which made Draco suddenly nervous and he absently began to finger his wand from within the sleeves of his robes. How he wished now to never have been involved with the Dark Lord and he silently cursed his horrid family's ties to Voldemort. If it wasn't for his father he may not even be in this predicament in the first place. He could be enjoying what now would be his final summer before his last year at Hogwarts lounging with his friends and enjoying the if slightly ugly, but enjoyable ministrations of Pansy Parkinson. Briefly, he shuddered at the thought. How he loathed the thought of being with that vile hag, but she had served his purposes for the time being.

But, none of that would happen now. His life as it had been was over now and nothing would ever be the same. He had conspired to murder Albus Dumbledore for the Dark Lord and he had failed in his task. Now he was exiled from both worlds and he had nowhere else to turn. He had completely botched up his life and now there was nothing left to live for. He sniffed absently and walked right in to Severus whom he had not noticed had stopped.

"What in Merlin's?" Draco started to curse, but Severus hushed him in to silence and saw that Severus had pulled out his wand.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered softly, but Snape merely ignored him as he peered behind them. Suddenly Draco felt himself being pulled and was flung forcefully in to a walled dark corner between two buildings.

"Keep quiet now, we're being followed," Snape hissed to him and Draco pulled out of his wand in fear. They waited there in the darkness for a few minutes which seemed to Draco like hours, before two men in drab and torn clothing appeared. They were dressed very grubbily and were quite filthy, but looked extremely built and well muscled. Draco thought he recognized one of them as a patron from the pub they had just frequented. Damn, they must have heard them and followed after they had left.

One of the men, the one Draco recognized, held his wand out openly and looked around as if ready to fire a spell at the first sight of them. He was the one who spoke first.

"I know they went down this way Garett, we must hurry if we're going to catch them." His voice was deep sounding and his speech seemed slurred indicating that he had imbibed too much liquor to think straight; otherwise he wouldn't have been endeavoring on what was clearly a stupid idea.

"Nath, I'm not so sure about this. They off'd the old man at Hogwarts, what makes you think that we can take them by surprise?" his companion replied back a little more surely then his drunken friend, obviously the smarter of the two.

"Come on Garett, Grow some balls will ya. These two are on the run from the Aurors and are bound to make some mistakes eh. Ya worry too much like an old maid," Nath slurred back to Garett. Garett pulled out his wand now and began to move off searching the streets once more.

Just as the two moved off in front of them, Severus stepped out from the shadows, his wand brandished before them. Without a sound, two spheres of red light burst forth from his wand towards both men. Having heard a shuffle or just by some quirk of fate, the clear-headed Garett looked over in time to see the spells careening towards them and dodged out of the way, but the drunken Nath was clueless and was hit by both Stunners which dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Garett flashed his wand back towards Severus and cried out,"REDUCTOR." A jet of light shot out from the man's wand which Severus casually side-stepped but to Draco's horror permitted the spell a clear path towards his hiding spot. He dropped to the

ground hard just in time to miss the spell colliding in to the stone wall above him blasting apart a chunk of the wall showering him with shards of stone and brick which painful tore through his robes and embedded themselves in to his skin. He ground his teeth together against the pain, but held himself from crying out to prevent yet even more attention to them.

Severus flicked his wand again at the man and this time a sphere of dark purple was emitted silently from his wand to strike at the man. Severus had moved too quickly that Garett had no time to bring up a shield to protect him from the spell and it struck him forcefully to the ground knocking the air out of his lungs. Garett tried to suck in a lungful of air, but found that he couldn't breathe. He clutched at his constricted throat, but he couldn't seem to take in any air. He looked up helplessly at the man Severus that now stood above him staring down at him with menacingly cold eyes. Garett fumbled with his wand and brandished it at the man, but he couldn't gasp out any sound to cast a spell. Garett recalled that Severus had fired two spells at them without a sound and remembered hearing about that technique years ago in school, too bad he had dropped out then for a life of crime. His vision clouded over and he was loosing sense of his surroundings. He looked up again and saw to his horror a wand pointed directly in his face. This was it, he thought. The end of the road and he cursed his foolish choice at following Nath's idiocy. Well go on, he thought, get it over with.

But the moment never came. Severus moved away quickly and flicked his wand at the man lying beneath his feet and released the spell. The man sucked in a huge lungful of air and was breathing heavily. Garett scrambled to his feet to see Severus head to a dark corner and help another man to his feet. This man was shorter then the other and obviously had to be Draco Malfoy, Garett thought. He was brushing off dirt and stone shards from his robes and could see Draco's expression wince painfully as some of the shards were extracted from his skin. Garett was confused, why hadn't they finished him off?

"Why?" Garett asked simply. The man Severus looked over at him with an expression that betrayed nothing, Draco was watching the exchange obviously curious as well.

"Because I am not a killer," Severus said simply which seemed to confuse Garett even more.  
"I don't understand" Garett said but he never got an answer.

"OBLIVIATE!" The man Garett stood staring at an empty wall, wondering as to why he was there in the first place.

Draco followed quickly behind Snape not trusting himself to say anything now that they were well away from the two men they had left behind. He was confused and now had questions that he knew that Snape would not be willing to answer at this moment. Snape continued to lead them deeper within Knockturn Alley and soon Draco become lost again within the twisting corridors and dark storefronts. After another fifteen minutes of turns within turns, Severus finally stopped to what appeared to be the end of the street with only a single store in front of them.

Draco looked at the dilapidated building with disdain and walked to stand in front of the darkened windows which masked the store's interior. Draco looked around and could find no visible sign either. Snape walked up to the door which was also darkened as well and knocked twice, paused and then knocked twice again. The dark screen in front of the window on the door shimmered for a moment before a small eye popped opened in the center. The eye darted about looking at the two figures, blinking quite rapidly. There was another shimmer of light and a small mouth appeared in the surface of the window beneath the eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the mouth demanded in a raspy voice.

Snape stepped forward and pulled back the sleeve of his robes before the eye to reveal the pulsating black Dark Mark. At the sight of the mark, the eye widened, but then narrowed as it glared at Snape. Seconds later, both the eye and the mouth disappeared. There was a click and the door creaked open unaided. Rolling back the sleeve of his robe, Snape entered the store; tentatively, Draco followed him inside.

The store was lightly illuminated by a half dozen candles that were scattered across the room, held by ornate bronze holders with small patches of rust dotting the surface and covered completely with thick cobwebs. Off to the left there was a set of wooden stairs leading up to what Draco believed to be the man's bed chamber and an archway covered by dusty crimson curtains which was blocking the entrance to Merlin knows what lay beyond. Close to the back wall was a large oak wooden worktable that was also cracked, but surprisingly untouched with dust, where several beakers and potions bottles with various colored liquids within. A few were held within polished silver holders with a lit candle beneath to heat the contents within.

Behind the worktable were two large fireplaces each both containing a large black cauldron, wooden spoons were stirring slowly, charmed to stir its bubbling contents in a timed fashion. Wooden shelves held potion bottles and jars filled with a strange assortment of what were obviously potion ingredients, but some contained very grotesque looking objects which Draco hurriedly looked away from. The room was musty and filled with a strong pungent odor that caused Draco to cough spasmodically.

The curtains parted revealing a thin man wearing brown trousers that were dirty and ripped. His white shirt was equally dirty, but was not ripped and had faded silver embroidery on it. But what drew Draco's attention were the large jagged scars across the front of the man's face. They were red and swollen as if they were freshly made. It looked as if the man had been raked across the face by a savage beast. Looking at the two wizards, he grinned maliciously.

"Well, it has been a long time Severus," answered the man in the same raspy voice they heard from the charmed mouth on the door. Snape pulled back his hood revealing his weary face.

"Yes, it has been many years Scarra," answered Severus. "You know why I have come. I need to see him immediately".

"Now Severus, the Pale One is quite busy of late and has no time for the Dark Lord's pathetic servants who can't seem to keep the Ministry's stooges off their backs," Scarra responded smoothly, turning his back on Snape to retreat back beyond the curtain. Severus was now clearly getting annoyed.

"Scarra, you cannot refuse me. Balthazar is in my debt as you well know and as he is your master, you must grant me entry. If you do not move, I will kill you very slowly and you know exactly what I can accomplish from our last encounter". Scarra stopped and absently touched the scars on his face. Turning back with a snarl, he glared at Severus. Draco watched in shock as he realized that Snape had been responsible for those scars on the man's face.

"One day Severus, I will have my revenge. When I am transformed, I will come for you in the night while you sleep. I will drink my fill of your blood and leave your rotting corpse for the worms," Scarra said vehemently before licking his lips maliciously.

Draco was stunned at this sudden announcement and began to realize just exactly who they dealing with. Snape stood his ground waiting. Turning angrily, Scarra pulled back the curtains permitting them entry to the room beyond and walked without a word up the stairs.

The room beyond was a stark contrast to the dusty workroom behind them. They entered a stone interior lit by many antique silver and gold candelabras, each polished and sparkling clean, not a speck of dust or dirt on any and each holding four brightly burning candles. A narrow red carpet with gold fringe had been laid leading to a raised stone dais at the far end of the room. Upon this platform rested a polished black coffin that glimmered in the candle light. Off to the side was a huge hearth with the embers of a fire that had burned out long ago. In front of the hearth stood a large plush sofa that was looking extremely inviting just now and a small ornately carved wooden side table with a few ancient looking books with cracked black bindings. Draco couldn't really make out the title as the silver leaf lettering adorning the covers were now faded and worn.

Draco's eyes were then drawn to the walls which were sparsely dotted with large magical paintings. Many were of a beautiful young maid with flowing brown hair that swayed in an unseen wind. Her skin was the color of cream and her lips were moistened with the tiniest hint of red. Her eyes were cloy and mysterious and if you caught them just right, they were sparkling blue. As the newcomers approached, she tossed her hair and gave a seductive laugh as if tempting them to join her.

"Beautiful isn't she," said a soft velvety voice that seemed to echo everywhere around them. Startled, Draco looked around frantically for the source of the voice. Knowing what to expect, Severus simply stood his position and waited, ignoring Draco's antics.

"My beloved Elizabetha, so young and so full of life," continued the voice. Draco looked around once again, trying to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"We are all like that at one time; young and free and ever so innocent."

Draco turned around as the voice had sounded like it was whispered directly in his ear, but again, there was no one there. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his face as cold fear filled him. In a sudden twist of his wrist, his wand was deftly in his hands and brandished it before him.

"Draco," Snape's voice rang out sharply. "Calm down and put your wand away".

The velvety voice started to laugh, a rich cackling laugh that made Draco's skin prickle with goose bumps and again Draco started to feel fear. Slowly, he started to back away towards the entrance, still holding his wand before him.

"Going somewhere young Malfoy?" the voice echoed in his ear and Draco felt a frigid sting grip his shoulder.

He turned around sharply grabbing his shoulder and stumbled hard to the floor as he saw a shadowy shape materialize before him as if the shadows themselves had concealed him. He was dressed in red robes which were adorned with a silky black hooded cloak that framed him snugly. But what had astonished Draco was the fact that the stinging sharpness he felt had came from where the man's hand had touched his shoulder; it was as if he had touched the coldest ice.

Pulling back his hood, the man revealed his face and Draco gasped. His skin was pallid white and it was tightly pulled over his face, giving him an almost gaunt appearance. But what truly startled him was the man's eyes, they were black as night. Draco nervously thrust his wand forwards at the man, but again he laughed at the gesture.

"Your powers are useless on me boy. You are at my mercy," he said in that sickeningly velvet voice. Snape stepped between them glaring at the newcomer confidently.

"That is enough Balthazar. I believe that you have caused him significant amount of fright now leave him alone," Snape said quickly staring down the man. Balthazar pulled his mouth into another wide grin and licked his lips salaciously.

"But Severus," he whined. "His fear is so delicious and you never let me taste yours anymore". Snape smirked at the man named Balthazar.

"Well you have yourself to blame for that. After all, you yourself trained me to protect my mind and my emotions so why should you be surprised that I now use your own tricks," Severus remarked. Balthazar nodded appraisingly.

"Yes, you always were my best student. I have never seen anyone take to the mind arts as easily as you did. Yet, you still shun the other aspects of our proud heritage. In that you will always be a huge disappointment to me," Balthazar replied turning away from them walking towards the stone hearth.

Snape frowned and coughed uncomfortably stealing a quick glance at Draco who sat there, still open-mouthed in astonishment.

"Balthazar, you know why I have come," Severus said trying to change the subject. Balthazar turned back to look at them with his menacing looking grin.

"Of course, you seek my help to evade the Ministry, if not many others. You and the son of Lucius have certainly made a name for yourselves, haven't you? The killers of Albus Dumbledore," said Balthazar.

"Yes, finally the old codger is gone and the Dark Lord will be victorious," replied Severus with no hint of emotion. Inwardly, he was screaming at the transgression he had committed.

"You can not deceive me Severus," Balthazar spat, his mouth curling in to a sneer that rivaled Snape's. "I may not be able to see into your thoughts, but I do know the path that you have trod. This death above all others pains you deeply, doesn't it?"

"Balthazar, will you help us?" Snape pleaded ignoring the question. It was uncharacteristic for the man and Draco was beginning to see his mentor in a new light.

"Very well, I will help you Severus, you are after all my kin. The boy however is a different matter. You know the price for my assistance; will you agree for him?" Snape paused for a moment of thought looking over at Draco in speculation.

"That is actually a complicated question. I am magically bound by the boy's mother to try and keep him safe from all harm. However, I believe that the Unbreakable Vow that binds me will permit this as it serves to protect him as well. Yes, Draco will concede to your price." Severus replied turning back to Balthazar ignoring the look that Draco shot him, whose eyes were now blazing in anger.

"Now wait just a," Draco stared, but Snape gave him a look that quelled him. Reaching down, Severus pulled Draco hastily to this feet and gave him a look warranted no objection.

"Draco, you have no other option if you wish to evade our pursuers, otherwise you face a lifetime in Azkaban. Make your choice," explained Snape simply.

Draco nodded quickly and turned back to Balthazar. Stepping forward, he bowed low before the man.

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family. I apologize for my earlier outburst, but it has been a rather trying couple of days. Please accept my apologies. You have my thanks for your assistance," said Draco eloquently, citing his tutelage that taught him to be polite, yet not appearing to be over gracious. As he extended his hand out, Balthazar smiled and shook his hand firmly. Again, as Draco felt Balthazar's hand touch his, the ice cold sting shot up his arm, but Draco just gritted his teeth against it and absorbed the pain.

"Draco Malfoy," Balthazar clucked. "I can read your thoughts like a book; so young and spirited and full of so much pride. I don't want your thanks, Draco Malfoy. I want so much more."

With that, he started squeezing his hand harder and Draco started to wince with the pain. Struggling, he finally was able to pull out from the ice-clad grip that Balthazar held him in and backed away, rubbing his sore hand felt icy to the touch.

"What I want Draco Malfoy, is much more personal. To put it simply, I want to taste you". Draco stared at the man in horror. "I want to sample your life's essence, your blood". Balthazar started to circle Draco slowly and he could feel his fear start to rise once more. Draco turned to Snape for help.

"Draco, you must do this. This is the only way to enlist his support". Draco's eyes started pleading. Those eyes, pleading eyes, the same as Dumbledore's pleading eyes.

"Draco," Snape said softly, reassuringly. "Do not worry, I will not let harm come to you". Draco nodded and turned back to Balthazar who had edged himself closer.

"Listen to me Draco," Balthazar said soothingly while looking directly in to his eyes. "Hear my words and be calmed by them". Draco couldn't tear his gaze away from the coal pits of blackness that were burrowing their way in to his mind, his soul. "Hear my thoughts and be soothed by them," said the soft velvety voice that was inches from his face.

Draco started swaying weakly on his feet, still unable to stop staring in to the man's dark eyes. He began to loose focus; he was almost swimming in those swirling voids of blackness. He felt a cold hand tilt his neck upwards and another on his back supporting him, yet pulling him closer to that soft seductive voice.

"Be in me," the voice echoed in his mind.

Draco seemed to plunge headfirst in to those midnight eyes, loosing all sense of his surroundings. There was a cold piercing pain in his neck, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Draco started to sway and felt his life's blood seeping out of him. He could hear a small gulping sound echo in his ears and the touch of a mouth suckling his throat. He felt a sense of wrongness and tried to resist, but found that he had no strength to push the man off of him. He felt cold hands holding him, caressing him, strong arms supporting him.

It was both horrifying and erotically arousing at the same time. His knees began to loose strength; however he did not fall, but was lowered gently to the stone floor; those hands still holding him in place, arms surrounding him and still that cold presence on his neck, lapping at his draining blood. He no longer resisted but felt faint and flushed, his weakening body strangely enjoying the touch of the man's arms around him. Draco had never felt this way before and was ashamedly turned on.

Time seemed to stop and his breath became ragged as he churned against Balthazar's body, his pleasure mounting, all the while the man continued to drain him. Suddenly, he gasped out in release and collapsed weakly to the floor, his eyes loosing focus and glazing over, having no more strength. It was over. He felt himself being raised to a seated position. A warm liquid burned down his throat and he sputtered at the taste.

"Don't worry Draco," Snape's voice soothed softly. "It's a Blood Replenisher mixed with a Strengthening Solution. Drink, it will restore your strength."

Draco drank it all and felt his vision's focus start to return, along with his strength. Severus pulled the young man to his feet and helped to steady him as Draco wobbled on his feet. After a few minutes to smooth out his robes and settle himself; Draco looked up at Balthazar who was licking his lips.

"That was absolutely divine, Draco. Hmm, you taste like strawberries," Balthazar almost purred. Draco turned his head in disgust at the memory of the man's hands on his body, shuddering at his own twisted enjoyment of it. Severus cleared his throat loudly bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Alright Balthazar, he has paid your price. Now, please help us as promised," Snape demanded. Balthazar smiled.

"Yes Severus, Draco has indeed paid my price. Now for my aid; in order to evade the prying eyes of magical tracers, you must understand how they work. Tracer spells cannot operate by themselves; they are actually merged with magical devices that are keyed to your magical signature."

"Every student who has ever attended a magical school always takes a Medical examination by the resident healer. One of these tests is to take a sample of your magical essence which gives them a means to track your signature. Do I have you so far?" Both Draco and Severus nodded and bade Balthazar to continue.

"The energy used to power each of your spells has a certain signature that is unique to you, like your finger print. However, when you die, your magical essence passes along with your soul. For those like me, the living dead, we have no more magical signature. We are reanimated by raw magical power and thus we have no unique way to identify us."

"What I will attempt to do is merge my essence with yours so that your magical signatures are masked. I will need to channel the raw power of my being in to you. Make no mistake, this will be extremely painful and could quite possibly kill you". Both Snape and Draco looked at each other. Grimacing, Severus turned back to Balthazar, his face a mask devoid of emotion.

"Proceed," he said sternly.

"We shall proceed with Draco first, he will need your skillful ministrations afterwards," Balthazar said while seeming to glide towards them.

Draco took a hesitant step back, but Snape gripped his arm and held him still. Balthazar seemed to loom above them and Draco shrank under his gaze; those horrible yet seductive black eyes. Draco's skin began to tingle as he felt Balthazar's power; it was a palpable force that seemed to radiate from him in waves.

Balthazar reached out and touched the palm of his hand on Draco's chest, directly above the heart. Draco screamed. An excruciating unbearable agony coursed through him, like tiny knives were slicing in to every part of his body. He felt pain like never before and wondered if this would be what it felt like to die. His throat constricted and he gasped, unable to breath. His vision blurred and for the second time that day, his legs gave out causing him to collapse hard to the floor. His vision began to darken as he continued to struggle for air, then blackness.

He was choking. Draco awoke sputtering, a cool, sweet-tasting liquid being forced down his throat. The liquid soothed his strangely parched throat and he found himself able to take a breath. His body felt terribly cold and he visible began to shake. Snape handed him another vial of an orange looking potion that released steam when uncorked. He downed the concoction and felt his body warm significantly. Slowly, he began to stand unsteadily on his weak legs and he had to grip Severus for support.

"My magic feels different. Does that mean it worked?" he asked his mentor.

"Yes, the magic in you has mingled with mine and now you are masked from prying eyes; you are dead to the Ministry's spells," Balthazar responded. He turned to Severus.

"It is your turn Severus". Snape nodded and pulled out two potion vials from a hidden pocket inside his robes and handed them to Draco.

"Give these to me when I am done. First the blue, then the orange, understand?" Draco nodded silently.

For what seemed like hours, Draco watched as Balthazar performed the same procedure on Snape. He was horrified at the agony that his mentor went through and marveled at the fact that he himself had even survived. When it was down, Severus fell to the floor with a thump gasping for air. Draco rushed to his side, raising his head to drink the blue liquid that he had been given. Immediately, Snape's breathing returned to normal and he started shaking uncontrollably. Draco plied him with the second potion and his shaking ceased. In a few minutes, Snape was back on his feet brushing the dust and dirt from his robes.

Turning to Balthazar, Severus bowed his head before the man. "I am in your debt. Call on me whenever you need to," Snape replied reverently. Balthazar smiled.

"Severus, you are after all …the only family I truly have left. Before you go, I will give you a piece of advice. Severus, I know your heart. You are standing at a crossroad and death unfortunately awaits you on both ends. Remember my teachings; I have taught you to do naught else but the task in front of you. Do not let yourself be distracted; you know what you must do". Severus nodded wordlessly and turned to Draco.

"Come Draco, we are leaving," Snape announced. Without a second glance, Draco followed Snape out of the store back to the cobbled streets of Knockturn Alley. It was dark, with only a nearby lamp providing the only light in this quiet corner. Snape looked around to ensure that they weren't being watched, then grabbed Draco's arm Disapperating with a pop.

* * *

A/N: The end of the second chapter. Let me know you're thoughts and ideas. Thanks. Third Chapter will be out soon.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hi all. I hope I didn't scare you all away with that last chapter. I hope we're all doing well. I would love to hear your thoughts on my chapters, so please send me a review. Thanks in advance.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

* * *

Hermione decided to help Ginny to continue preparing for her OWL examinations; Ron reluctantly agreed after a few scathing remarks from Hermione. With the death of the Headmaster, all OWL exams had been postponed, giving the fifth year students a much needed relief period. However, it was not long before they began to feel that same despair that they had been feeling since they had first heard word of Dumbledore's passing and eventually they gave up on the studying. 

At this point, the students couldn't really see the point in studying as it was not entirely clear if the school would remain open come September, even the steadfast Hermione who would always advocate the necessity of studying could not get in to the mood to care. However, despite the recent attack, Hogwart's would still be the safest place to be and could afford the students some measure of protection. Hermione had preached that she was sure that the teachers would enhance the strength of the wards before the new term should the school be permitted to remain open. But even she could not see many students returning in the fall. The feelings of the last few days had been very somber. She had seen many of her classmates carted off the school grounds by their parents, some willing, some not. Some students had argued over returning and the reactions of the parents were usually the same; no.

In her heart, Hermione couldn't blame them after having a huge disagreement with her own parents over going to stay with Harry at the Dursleys. However, they couldn't fault her logic, she was of age and could make her own choices, but they were only trying to protect her. In this past year, she had been so worried that Death Eaters would try to attack her home, but thankfully the Order had taken some steps to ensure their safety. Harry had offered to move them into Grimmauld Place if necessary to protect them and Hermione almost took him up on that offer, but her parents had refused to give up their lives and their professions. It may eventually come to pass that they would have no other alternative, but she didn't tell them about that eventuality. Over the years, she had tried to keep her parents from learning too much about the Wizarding world in order to prevent them from getting too worried over her well being.

However, the last couple of years had proven too difficult to continue to keep them in the dark. When she had been injured at the end of her fifth year, they had strongly demanded that she move back home and not return to Hogwarts at all. She had argued long and hard to convince them to let her stay with the promise that she would maintain a continual flow of updates so that they knew that she was safe. She had also promised to keep them better informed about her school activities and adventures. She snickered, if you could even call them adventures, more like nightmares. Reflecting back on her time spent her at Hogwarts, she marveled at how far she had grown and matured from the bookish nag she used to be to the more outspoken bookish nag she was now.

Smiling, she looked over at her friends and saw Ginny frowning.

"What's wrong Ginny?" she asked.

"Don't you hear it," Ginny replied. She stood up and started pacing about the room, craning her neck appearing as if she was hearing something. Hermione frowned as she had heard nothing but the sound of Ron's loud snores; Ginny had been under a great deal of stress since she had broken up with Harry, Hermione mused.

"Hear what?"

"Phoenix Song," Ginny replied exasperatedly. Hermione tried again to detect what Ginny was hearing but could not hear anything.

"Gin, I don't hear anything. Are you sure you hear Phoenix Song?" Ginny ignored and continued to pace, her hand over her heart.

"I know I can hear it, it's such a beautiful sound. I can feel it in my heart Hermione, it fills me with hope." Hermione nudged Ron who snorted loudly and promptly fell off the couch. Now fully awake, he jerked to his feet, sputtering and breathing nosily. Hermione stifled a chuckle.

"Wha goin on?" he mumbled.

"Ginny says she hears Phoenix Song," Hermione replied with a worried look. Ron caught her expression and immediately went over to his sister.

"What's up Gin?" Ginny looked at her brother with frustrated glare.

"I hear Phoenix Song you git, isn't it obvious, but where is it coming from," she retorted now getting annoyed at her two friends. This time Ron tried listening for the Phoenix Song, but he couldn't hear it either.

"Ginny, there is no Phoenix Song. Maybe you should go for a lie dow.." Ron started to say, but Ginny let out an exasperated yell.

"You two are hopeless," Ginny said with a great sigh.

At that point, there was a creak and the door to the common room opened revealing a smiling Harry Potter striding inside. Ginny ran up to Harry.

"Harry, please tell me that you hear it," she pleaded. Harry frowned slightly. He had only just broken up with Ginny and the pain was far too fresh. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the smallish figure with beautiful red hair and took in her familiar flowery scent.

"Hear what Gin?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"The Phoenix Song," Ginny answered. Harry immediately smiled and nodded excitedly.

Hermione and Ron gasped and Ginny let out a triumphant shout. Turning back to her two friends, she gave them a smirk that clearly said _I told you so_.

A piercing cry sounded above them and in a flash of bright flames, Hope materialized and flew to Harry's outstretched arm. With a great rush of air and a flap of her wings, the Phoenix deftly landed on Harry's arm and preened under Harry's tender caress. The others watched in astonishment.

"Her name is Hope and she appeared to me at Dumbledore's tomb," Harry explained. "She's my Phoenix companion." Hope sang a note and Harry chuckled. "She said that I am her wizard," Harry told them. They laughed, but Ginny's hand was covering her open mouth. "Gin?" he asked puzzled.

"I heard her. I can understand her," she exclaimed. Harry was surprised at this unexpected development. Hermione frowned in thought.

"That's unheard of. I've never heard of a person who could understand a Phoenix outside of someone who is their chosen companion." Hope sang a few notes and then flew to Ginny's shoulder nuzzling against Ginny's cheek. Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other then turned away, both blushing a fierce shade of red.

"What?' Ron asked, but both refused to answer or even look at each other. He shook his head and flopped back down on the couch, mumbling about girls and best friends. Hermione was deep in thought. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that a session in the library would resolve her dilemma; she knew that she had something before about Phoenixes and their companions. The four friends sat down by the fire, Hope deciding to stay with Ginny. Harry cleared his throat to bring them to his attention.

"Well, I have had a chance to do some soul searching and I think its time for me to tell you of my plans," Harry began. He now had their full attention. It was very rare for Harry to be so open and upfront with his thoughts and feelings when usually he was kept things to himself.

"Hermione is there anyone left in the dorms that could overhear us?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, there are still a few students that are probably packing in their rooms," she said. Realizing what was on his mind, she took out her wand and drew a small circle above their heads and ended with a sharp flourish. The air seemed to crackle with energy around them for a moment then it was gone. "I have cast a seal of silence around us. No one can hear us now," she said confidently. Harry smiled at his friend; she really was the most powerful Witch in their year. He would have to ask her to teach him that sometime.

"Thanks Mione. Now, some of this Ron and Hermione know already and some they do not. So for now, just let me get through this first and then we'll tackle questions after. Is everyone ok with that?" They all nodded silently. "Ok, well, for the past year, I have been training with Dumbledore learning about Voldemort's life or rather, the beginning of his life as Tom Riddle." Ginny was shocked; she knew that Harry had been training, but she thought that he was learning charms and spells to defend himself with. "Dumbledore was able to acquire memories from people that had dealings with Tom Riddle at one time or another. I was also able to acquire a memory of him from Professor Slughorn as well. Through all of these memories, we have been able to piece together the secret of Voldemort's immortality, the Horcruxes."

Harry went on to describe in detail the life of Riddle that he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Ginny's expression changed from shock and astonishment to horror as Harry went through the life of the person she had most feared. From looking at Ron and Hermione's expression, she knew that they had already been told about this. For a moment, she felt a pang of jealousy, but it vanished quickly. After all, Harry was telling her now wasn't he? She looked back at Harry; he had stopped talking and appeared to be holding in his pain and knew that he was about to tell them something that had hurt him deeply. She got up and sat next to him; reaching down she grabbed his hand. Hope moved to his shoulder and crooned softly in his ear. Harry absently stroked her soft feathers and after a few moments, hr seemed ready to continue. He described his journey with the Headmaster to the cave and told them about the locket, the lake and the fight with the Inferi, finally ending with the note from R.A.B and the fake locket.

He looked up at them waiting for them to comment. He could only guess at what they were feeling. Ron seemed to be lost in thought and Hermione seemed to be in shock. He looked over at Ginny, who was still holding his hand. She smiled at him with love in her eyes and he nearly broke down wanting nothing more to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her right then and there, but steeled himself against it. Hope sang a note which they both clearly understood and he looked away in shame. Hope was right; he did love her, but now was not the time to discuss it. They needed some time to be alone with each other and talk, but it would have to wait until later.

"Now, you are all up to date. It was Dumbledore's intention for me to stay with the Dursleys to renew my mother's blood protection, but this year, Mr. and Mrs. High and Mighty over there have decided that they are going to come with me," he said gesturing at Ron and Hermione, who both grinned.

"Damn straight," Ron snorted.

"Ron language," Mione chided.

"Yes dear," Ron said in shame. Harry laughed at the two before continuing.

"Ever since the funeral, I have been running through my mind the list of things that I need to do. I know that I can't do this on my own anymore. Dumbledore is gone, he was my beacon of light against all of this … Voldemort chaos, but now that he's gone..," Harry trailed off, overcome with grief. Ginny gripped his hand harder which seemed to give him the strength to continue.

"I need to continue the search for the Horcruxes. Once they are all destroyed, I alone will have to go up against Voldemort and hopefully kill him." He stopped, knowing that his friends would respond at this statement and of course he was right.

"Harry, it's not up to you alone, we…," Ron shouted.

"We are here to help you….," Hermione continued.

"QUIET!" Ginny stood there red-faced and trembling and her eyes on the verge of tears. "Don't you understand; it does have to be Harry. That's what the prophecy was about, that's why you broke up with me." Turning to Harry, she asked," Wasn't it?"

Harry nodded silently and turned his face away from her. Harry recited the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. …"_

Ron sat there quietly, looking very pale and Hermione had tears in her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away with fierce determination.

"I don't care what the prophecy says Harry," Hermione stated. "No matter what, I will stand by your side." Ron nodded grimly in agreement. Harry turned to look at Ginny who had her heart in her eyes and she also nodded. Harry was overwhelmed by the courage and concern of his friends. It was at that moment that he had an inkling of what the Headmaster had been trying to tell him, the power that he had inside of him that Voldemort did not. The power of Love and right now, it was the greatest feeling of all.

Smiling, he grabbed his friends in to a big group hug and let their emotions wash away his feelings of doubt. When they parted, even Ron had unshed tears in his eyes. He grumbled about something being in his eye and turned away red-faced. Hermione just beamed at him.

"Thank you all for your support. You will never know just how much that means to me. Now, I want to go over some of the ideas that I have been bouncing around. Hermione, I know you have parchment and a quill available; you can be our recorder and organizer. Feel free to add changes where you feel necessary, ok?" Hermione nodded and pulled out her ever ready quill and parchment and immediately started scratching down notes.

"Ok, so we know that I have…," Harry started.

"We," Ginny corrected. Harry smiled and nodded.

"We have to retrieve the rest of the Horcruxes. Both the ring and the diary are destroyed, but Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini and something that belonged to Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's is left."

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted. "There's one last piece."

"No, the last piece is Voldemort himself," Harry said quietly.

"That leads me up to my next point. We will need more battle training. We have all been in fights with Death Eaters, but lets face it, we are vastly inexperienced," continued Harry remembering his fight against Snape. "I have a couple of ideas on that one, but that all depends on what we discuss next."

"What's that Harry," Ginny asked.

"The Order," Hermione answered for him.

"That's right. Dumbledore was leader of the Order of the Phoenix, they obeyed him without question and he kept them in line. I know that I am going to need their help, but without Dumbledore, I don't know if I can trust them completely. We need some way of ensuring their trust."

"Harry, I think I may be able to help on that note, but let me check a couple of things in the library first, ok?" Hermione said. Harry nodded hiding a smile behind his hand. Ron visible rolled eyes, but Hermione caught it and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey," he said indignantly.

"Ok guys, let's focus," Harry said bringing them back their focus. "Hermione, once you have completed your research, let me know so I can call the Order together. I don't think that we should use Grimmauld Place anymore."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Snape used it. He was capable of getting in and out of headquarters with no problems and he betrayed Dumbledore. It's unsafe."

"Harry's right. After Dumbledore…after he died, the protection spells he placed there would have fallen. That means the Fidelius charm is also gone. The wards will have to be replaced," Hermione added. "I've done some research on the types of wards that the Headmaster might have used, but I think that this would be better placed in the hands of the Order."

"We may not be able to use the Order depending on how they react to my plans. Continue your studying. I want you to be able to show me how to re-cast the wards, especially the Fidelius charm if necessary, just in case." Hermione nodded.

"That being said, we may need to find a different headquarters, one used only by ourselves and I think I have just the place."

"Where Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Godric's Hollow," he stated flatly.

"But Harry wasn't it destroyed by Voldemort?" Hermione said questioningly unsure of where Harry was leading with this.

"I honestly don't know. But I have this strange compulsion to go back there. I need to see…," said Harry, his voice trailing off, overcome with the thoughts of seeing the place where his parents were killed. "I just need to go there," he said fiercely. He felt strangely passionate about this place that was his home. He had no idea why, but he had this strange need to go there and see it.

"Ok Harry, no problem. We'll go with you ok," Ginny soothed while Hope at the same started nuzzling against his cheek.

"Ok Harry that gives us a lot to go over. But, there is still one last thing."

"What's that Hermione?"

"Well, Hogwarts. I don't know if it's going to be open come September or even if you want to, but it really is the safest place to be. Besides, Voldemort will want to destroy it. It is still a key location to the forces of light," she said simply. Harry mulled that over in his mind before answering.

"You're right Mione. The question is how do we protect it? Voldemort and his Death Eaters were able to get in thanks to Malfoy and Snape has been coming and going for years."

"That will have to be left up to McGonagall and the Board of Governors. If they decide to re-open the school, they will have to ensure that they can protect it," Hermione retorted. "But that doesn't mean that if the school does re-open, that we can't do something to help protect it and the students." Intrigued, Harry waved her to continue. "What about the DA?" she asked. Harry frowned.

"Outside of Neville and Luna, the DA didn't respond to the summons a few days ago," Harry snorted. "What makes you think that they will want to help now?"

"That was because they didn't understand that there was a real threat. Now they have seen what can happen, what has happened. I think that they could be used to help protect the school, or at least prepare themselves in case of an attack," Hermione continued pushing. "Harry, I know that you said that you were not coming back if the school opened, but think about the benefit of using a place like this for a base of Operations. We have the library to help us with our research and a place to use for training. Also, if you sent a letter out endorsing that you were coming back to Hogwarts, then maybe more parents would be inclined to send their children back." Harry looked at her in shock. Some of what she said had merit, but the bit about endorsing the school sounded exactly like what the Minister had asked but in favor of the Ministry. He couldn't risk putting anymore lives in danger; no more lives would be affected by him.

"Mione, I can't believe you would ask me to endorse coming back to the school. Voldemort is after me, if I am here, Hogwarts will be targeted. Not only that, you're sounding like Scrimgeour when he asked me to endorse the Ministry. I'm not some poster boy to be bill-boarded up for all to see. Besides, who am I to endorse anything? I don't want to hear anything about this again, ok?" he demanded. She nodded mutely.

"Now, I do think that maybe contacting the DA would be a good idea, if anything to prepare them for the possibilities should they decide to return, if they can return. Using the Room of Requirement is also a great place to train, but I am not going to depend on it. Well, I guess that's it for now. Hermione, what have you got down?" Hermione placed her roll of parchment before them to read.

**Priorities:**

1. Go to Dursley's

· Renew Blood Protection  
· Research Wards and Fidelius  
· Research a way to secure Order's trust

2. Godric's Hollow

· Find out how to get there  
· Visit Godric's Hollow with Harry

3. Meet with Order

· Secure Trust of Order members  
· Discuss Plans

4. Headquarters

· Review alternative locations (Hogwart's?)  
· Renew/place wards and Fidelius on Old or New Headquarters

5. Hogwarts

· Letter to DA  
· Talk to McGonagall about school re-opening  
· Talk to McGonagall about wards

6. Training

· Secure training (Moody?, Kingsley?, Tonks?, Remus?)  
· Locate study materials and practice location  
· Occlumency and Legilimency  
· Battle training  
· Battle Robes or Armor

7. Horcruxes

· Who is RAB  
· Find locket  
· Find cup  
· Find Gryffindor or Ravenclaw artifact  
· Destroy Nagini

8. Voldemort

· Secure help from Ministry  
· Secure help from other sentient beings  
(Centaurs, Giants, Goblins, House Elves)  
· Find Voldemort's lair  
· Defend Hogwarts  
· Kill Voldemort

They all nodded in agreement as they read through the list. Harry was stunned with the level of effort that she had put in to the tiniest details. She had everything in to perspective and now he felt that they were ready to begin the real work.

"Hermione, I am really impressed. You have done a really good job here," Harry praised her.

Hermione blushed with pride. "Before we leave, I am going to take out some books from the library that may help us. But, what we really need to do is go to Diagon Alley. We should be able to pick up a lot of our supplies from there," Hermione told them.

"One thing at a time; we need to the Dursleys first before we can look at …," Harry's voice trailed off as he saw what appeared to be a silvery Tabby cat strolling up to them.

With a graceful leap, it landed in Harry's lap, staring right in to his eyes. He then heard a voice in his head he could swear sounded like McGonagall. He had seen Dumbledore and Tonks send messages like this, but never experienced it himself. "Harry, please come to the Headmaster's office immediately. We have some things to discuss," the voice of McGonagall sounded in his head. With the message delivered, the Tabby vanished in a twinkle of sparkles. He vowed to ask McGonagall how to send messages like this, it could be useful.

Turning back to the others who were watching him with interest, he informed them, "I've got to go see McGonagall. She just asked me to go the Headmast….to her office. I'll be back soon. I suggest that we all start getting ready. The last Hogwarts Express is leaving in about two hours. Hermione, I know you'll be going to the library; you should go now and get what you need. Let's meet back here before we leave."

Hermione nodded and got up to leave. Ron and Ginny turned and headed up to their rooms. Harry wondered at how easily they took to his leadership as he started his walk down to see McGonagall. Hope stayed on his shoulder and he thought about what McGonagall would say when she saw her. He absently reached up and petted her on the neck. She sang a few notes in his ear which seemed to give his heart strength. Yes, he had been dreading going back to the Headmaster's office, knowing that it would be painful to remember.

Soon, the familiar Gargoyle statues that guarded the Headmaster's office loomed before him when he realized that he didn't know the password. Much to his surprise and relief, they immediately moved aside, granting him entry. As he rode the rising staircase, he remembered his very first visit to this office. He remembered his awe and fear at being in the presence of the great Headmaster. He heaved a great sigh; things were so different then. He knocked on the Headmistress' door and it opened soundlessly. He was a little surprised that the inside of the office was much the same as it had been before. McGonagall must not have wanted it changed. With a pang, he saw that Dumbledore was still sleeping in his portrait; he had so wanted to talk with him.

The new Headmistress was seated at her desk a large pile of unopened letters laid in front of her. She had what looked to be even more lines of care and worry etched on her face and her eyes were puffy and red. She gestured for Harry to take a seat without looking at him, without seeing Hope still standing on his shoulder. As if waiting for the right moment, Hope leapt off of his shoulder to land in the center of the desk before a startled McGonagall.

"Potter, what is going on? Who is this Phoenix?" she demanded, easily recognizing that is was not Fawkes. Hope edged forward bending its head low, its eyes pleading for McGonagall to pet her. Tentatively, she reached out with her hand and rubbed the Phoenix on its head. Hope crooned in her touch and started to sing her song of hope and happiness. Harry felt his heart lighten as the song filled him with joy. McGonagall eyes seemed to brighten and she released tears of happiness.

"Her name is Hope professor as is the song she sings. She came to me today when I was in front of the tomb. She is my companion and I am her wizard," Harry said proudly. Hope perked up her head and trilled a note that sounded her agreement.

"Well Harry, I must say that this is indeed unexpected. You should be very proud of yourself. A Phoenix only bonds with those it considers to be very pure of heart. The greatest of wizards have been bonded with a Phoenix; Merlin, Gryffindor and as you know, Dumbledore himself, have all been bonded with a Phoenix and now you. This could only be a good omen for the side of good and Merlin knows that we need one right now," said McGonagall, wiping the tears from her eye. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, waiting for her to continue. Hope flapped her wings and flew to Fawkes old perch and settled down comfortably for a nap. "Well Harry, I won't ask you again what you and Albus were doing throughout the year as I doubt the answer will be any different. I know that it must be indeed very important. I do ask however that you allow me and the other members of the Order to help you in your quest. All of us have had years of experience and you may be able to benefit from that."

"Thank you professor, I would appreciate that," Harry replied immediately.

"Now Harry, I know that you feel that you are old enough and don't want our help, but it is high time tha….what did you say?" Harry smiled; clearly, she had expected him to refuse her help.

"I said thank you professor. I would appreciate that and I really do. I have been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days and you're right, I do need help," Harry explained to the stunned witch.

"Well, er, Harry, I must say that I am quite surprised and proud at your display of maturity. I must also say that it's about time," she said with a harrumph. "I shall assemble the Order immediately."

"Wait, Professor. I said that I do wish to discuss things with the Order; however, I wish to do it when I am ready. I am sorry, but I can't trust everyone in the Order right now. Snape has betrayed us and I caught Mundungus stealing artifacts from Siriu.. from my home. I want a way of securing your trust and ensuring that those I let into plans will not betray me in the end. I am sorry for this lack of faith, but I will not blindly trust anyone, especially after what has happened. I hope you understand Professor." McGonagall was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Harry, I understand your trepidation and I firmly believe that all of the members of the Order would submit to your wishes. I must say that I am quite impressed with your new attitude Potter and quite looking forward to what Granger may have in store for us," she said with a smirk. Harry blushed.

"Well Professor, she may one of my best friends, but she is by far the cleverest witch I know," Harry replied sincerely.

"I quite agree with you," echoed McGonagall. "Well Harry, I know that you have Albus' work to continue, but I would like to know what your thoughts are on returning to Hogwart's in September should the Board of Governors allow the school to remain open." Harry had expected this question and was trying to work out a response to her that would explain his position without giving too much away.

"Professor, I won't be returning to Hogwarts in September, at least not as a student," Harry said slowly. Seeing the Headmistress about to retort, he held up his hand to forestall her. "Professor, I have a lot of work to do and I really don't have the time to be bothered with homework or exams. Should I survive the coming battle with Voldemort, then I will return and finish my last year as a student, but not now."

"Harry, what you say concerns me deeply. Do you think that you are going to die in this war?" McGonagall asked softly.

"It's a very real possibility Professor. Voldemort has targeted me specifically for the past six years and he and the Death Eaters have killed any number of people since his return. Any one of us may die in this war," Harry said casually.

"I agree with you on that note Potter, but there was something more then that in your voice. When you spoke just now, you sounded as if it was you who would battle with Voldemort personally. Not only that, you have been speaking today with a very authoritative note, not that I mind as I personally prefer this side of you. Is it true what they say? That you are indeed the Chosen One?" This was the one question that he dreaded as he knew it to be true.

"Professor, when we meet with the rest of the Order I will tell you and the others everything, but not until then. I am sorry, but I can't promise anymore than that," Harry said apologetically. Again, McGonagall looked in to Harry's eyes and this time she saw power and wisdom that belied the boy's age. In them, she saw what she thought was a spark of her old mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore.

"Alright Harry, I will wait until then," McGonagall responded

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate your patience and I promise that I will tell you all everything, but when I am ready. Now, unless there is anything else, I should go and get packed."

"One more thing Harry, there will be a reading of Professor Dumbledore's will in two days time at Gringotts beginning promptly at ten in morning. I will arrange to have a member of the Order pick you up an hour before hand which should give you plenty of time to get there. Speaking of which, I will assume that you are going back to your Aunt's and Uncle's home?" McGonagall asked with obvious distaste.

"Yes, he would have wanted that. Besides I won't be alone this time. Ron and Hermione are going with me," Harry replied. The Headmistress raised her eyebrows at this before responding.

"Well, perhaps that will keep those awful Muggles in line," she retorted with a snort.

"I doubt it, but stranger things have happened. I should be going Professor. I will contact you when I am ready." At that moment, Hope woke from her peaceful slumber and flew to Harry's shoulder. The Headmistress watched as Harry walked out of her office. Shaking her head in disbelief, she marveled at how much he had grown in the last few days and wondered at how a boy so young could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and still remain strong.

"Don't worry Minerva, Harry has a very good heart and has the strength for what is to come," said the voice of Dumbledore who had just woken from a slumber.  
"Yes Albus, I agree. I have great faith in him. I just hope that it is enough," she replied sadly.

"It will have to be. He's all we got left." McGonagall sat there in silence and Dumbledore's portrait went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you like the way the story is going. 


	4. Back to Spinner's End

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello all, I know this story so far is mainly the same as before, but once I get past the next several more chapters, it will be entirely new content Thank you to that kind soul who sent me my first review and for the correction. Maybe there are some other kind souls out there who would like to give me a review; good or bad, it doesn't matter. Much obliged.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 4: Back to Spinner's End**

* * *

Snape and Malfoy appeared within the shadow of a crumbling structure with what looked to be an immense chimney. It was worn and some of the stone walls were cracked and crumbling and had obviously been abandoned for many years. The chimney looked like a crooked finger trying to reach out to the distant sky which was painted with the slight golden hue of a fading day. Nothing could be seen in the surrounding area but an overgrown thicket of drab brown bushes and dead leafless trees. The building seemed to be built slightly stretched atop of a twisting river of dark water that seemed to meander through the dead land, the water churning and pulsing like a vein of blood pulsing out a blackened heart. The place itself reeked of death and decay with garbage strewn across the ground which permeated a stench that had grown from disuse and neglect.

Altogether this was not a place that a Wizard should inhabit, but for Snape, it had been a refuge away from life. Here he could escape where none knew him or cared to know him. Here he had no sins, no past and the people were content to go about their daily lives in isolation. Draco looked about in disgust, not used to being around such filth. He instinctively brought up his hand to cover his mouth from the smell.

"Where in Merlin are we?" Draco demanded with a gasp. Snape smirked at his charge knowing that his pampered friend would be find this area extremely revolting, inwardly it pleased him to know that Draco was in discomfort. The boy had been a pampered prince for his entire life, its time he sees what the real world is like.

"We are close to my home. This is a Muggle town so we must be careful to not attract any attention," Severus responded pointing to the quiet, dark cluster of houses in the distance.

"Now that Balthazar has protected us from prying eyes, we can move about more quickly. I did not want to lead any of the Ministry trackers here." Draco grimaced at the mention of Balthazar.

"Why did you bring us there to that Vampire? Was there no other way to alter our magical signatures?"

"No method that would have been quick enough or close by. Balthazar was the only one with the capability or the inclination of helping us. Besides, I had no idea that you would have had reacted thusly to his presence," Severus said with a sneer. Draco flushed with embarrassment, feeling his robes stained with the pleasure of his tribute to Balthazar, wincing as he could almost still feel those cold hands running across his body arousing his pleasure. Draco had allowed himself to give in to the pleasure and took succor in the feeling. Turning away, he muttered several cleansing charms to scour his discretion away, disgusted at himself. Why had he reacted like that? He had never felt that way before? Turning back to Snape, he knew that he could not find any answers from him and pushed his thoughts in to the furthest recesses of his mind.

"What now?" Draco demanded in an attempt to change the subject.

"Now, we wait until nightfall and then we will go to my house," replied Snape. Walking to a nearby boulder, Severus dropped to the hard ground shifted himself uncomfortably, settling down to wait for nightfall. Sighing, Draco followed suit and they sat there in silence as the purple sky faded to the deep black of night.

Rising to his feet finally, Severus led a path through the brush towards to the town. "Come Draco, it is time to go," Snape ordered without looking back.

Draco complied and after a stretch of his stiff muscles, he followed Snape as he led them towards the township. Draco followed Snape through the dead shrubbery which became sparser as they approached the nearby houses. The ground was dry and dusty forcing Draco to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his robes to avoid hacking from the choking air that mixed in with the horrible odor that seemed to permeate through everything. As they approached the town's edge, the dusty ground gave way to cobbled grey stone barely lit by the street lamps that dotted the street at various points. Without pause, Snape led Draco through the maze of intersecting paths amidst the densely packed houses with boarded-up windows.

After a few minutes, Draco decided to break the silence. "Sir, there were things that Balthazar had said and…" Draco started to ask, but Snape cut him off.

"And now you have questions," Snape finished the sentence. Draco nodded glumly. Severus sighed and knew that they needed to have a discussion that Balthazar had unearthed, but it would have to wait until they were safely inside his house. "Your questions will be answered as soon as we reach my home." Draco nodded and they continued on through the labyrinth in silence.

Finally they came upon the street called Spinner's End and Snape led them right up to the last house on the block. Snape's house was cold and uninviting and the air here seemed a little chiller then on the rest of the street. Snape walked straight up to the front door and waved his wand at the lock. Hearing a click, the door swung open with a loud creak that shattered the stillness. Snape quickly ushered Draco inside not noticing the small rat that scurried in underneath his robes. He led him to the small sitting room and motioned for him to sit down. Waving his hand, several candles fired in to existence revealing the cluttered nature of the room. Draco was surrounded by walls of leather bound books of various sizes and colors. Looking around, Draco saw that the entire room seemed to be covered with a layer of thick dust telling him that that this house must not be in use that often.

"You live here alone?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes for the most part. I had a house guest in Wormtail last summer whom the Dark Lord had commanded to stay with me. But he left when I went back to Hogwarts," Severus answered.

Sighing, he sat down on the ancient looking armchair issuing a small cloud of dust that surrounded his face and tickled his nostrils, but he waved away the soiled air and turned to address Draco.

"Well Draco, you had some questions; we might as well get them out of the way," Severus muttered as he leaned back comfortably in to the chair that seemed to ease his tiredness.

"Well sir, Balthazar mentioned that you were kin and also that you shunned the ways of your heritage. Does that mean that you are a…" Draco asked hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"A Vampire?" Snape answered the boy's question. "Yes, I have Vampire blood in me. My Great Grand-Father was a Vampire and therefore passed on the noble Vampire heritage through my line to me. The gene is very weak in me, but it is still there. I do not like sunlight, thus I prefer the darkness of my dungeons, but it is a preference; I am not weakened by it. I am a normal human being and very much alive unlike my Vampire relation. I do not seek out others to try and suck out their blood, nor can I turn anyone in to a Vampire by having them drink my own. I do have an aptitude for the magic of the mind: Occlumency and Legilimency, but I do not have the bewitching eyes of a Vampire, so no Draco, I won't be tempting you to my bed," Severus said with a smirk. Draco blushed again in embarrassment.

"Sir, about that, I…I..don't.." Draco stammered out red-faced, unsure of how to ask his questions that had plagued his own mind since their excursion to see Balthazar.

"Let me tell you one thing about Vampires Draco. They are creatures of the undead that have been reanimated through magical means. You know the basics of how they maintain their own existence; that much I've taught you. They are raw magical creatures of instinct, hunger and sexual desire and one of their tendencies is to evoke such desire in to their intended victims," Severus told the boy, realizing that Draco was no doubt confused by his own reactions, remembering his own such reactions years ago when he was first acquainted with a vampire. However, in his own circumstance, the vampire happened to be a female, so he could understand Draco's confusion.

"But why, to what end does it serve other then to satisfy their own perverse pleasure?" Draco questioned with a shudder.

"You understand that they must suck out human blood in order to live, but what you do not know is that they also crave emotion. They are creatures that feast upon the strong vibrant feelings of the living. Fear, hate and most of all lust are their food and drink just as much as our own living blood." Draco listened with rapt horror at what Severus was telling him.

"Balthazar no doubt saw your innocence and could not help himself as he was driven by pure instinct and desire. You were his unfortunate victim and as we had no other choice, I had to comply with his unsavory appetite," Severus explained with a sigh.

"So it was completely normal then to react as such, it doesn't mean that…you know…I'm." Draco asked quietly, his face reddening fiercely. Severus raised his eyebrows at this and thought for a moment on what to say.

"Draco, if you mean to ask me about your own sexual tendencies, then I'm sorry, I can not give you the answers you seek. As for your reactions to Balthazar, then yes, it was a completely normal reaction," Snape said with a grimace, hoping to find an end to this uncomfortable line of questioning. He had often wondered about Draco's preferences having observed the boy for many years, but this was the first time that he had ever seen the boy voice questions about his own confusion. There were some things that he absolutely refused to discuss.

"Do you have any other questions of substance?" Severus snapped wearily.

"Is it true that you made an Unbreakable Vow with my mother?" Draco asked pointedly. Severus sighed in response and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Your mother came to see me just after you received your task from the Dark Lord. She was afraid that you would die in the attempt and was incredibly distraught. She sought my help, unfortunately Bellatrix came with her to try and stop her. Bella didn't trust me nor should she have. I made the Unbreakable Vow with your mother to help you and complete your task should you not be capable of completing it yourself along with the additional duty of trying to keep you safe. I made the vow to convince Bellatrix as well as other doubters of my loyalty to the Dark Lord. In the end, when you could not kill Dumbledore, I had little choice but to kill him myself or die from breaking the vow." Inside, Snape's heart was breaking as he relived this dark time in his life that had led to the destruction of his only friend.

"But you weren't loyal were you?" Draco asked suddenly startling Severus in to speechlessness.

"What do you mean?" Snape queried, his voice cracking slightly.

"Balthazar had said that this death above all others affected you deeply. He seemed to think that you regretted your actions. Why else would you regret killing Dumbledore unless you were friendly with him and his ragtag band of followers in the first place? Dumbledore himself told me that you were a double-agent," Draco accused.

"Before I answer this question, I have one of my own," Snape said quietly. His voice was hard and cold and he knew that now was the moment of truth. He hoped that the Headmaster's suspicions about Draco were true; otherwise this could get very ugly.

"Why couldn't you kill Dumbledore?" Draco trembled, this was the one question that he was afraid was going to be asked and he didn't really understand the answer himself.

"I .. I don't k..know," Draco sputtered hiding his face from Snape's cruel stare. Leaning forward from his chair, Snape pressed in.

"You don't know. You, whom have been groomed by Lucius himself, the former right-hand to the Dark Lord, does not know. You, who has tortured others and willfully committed the Unforgivable curses, does not know. Your trembling Draco, that's a sign of weakness. The Dark Lord does not abide weakness in his followers. His Death Eaters are strong, they are vicious, they are blood-thirsty and above all else, they do not cringe at committing murder." Draco was visibly shaking now. With each word, he seemed to flinch and shrink lower in to himself.

"I ask you again Draco, why didn't you kill Albus Dumbledore. He was weak and helpless. He had no wand and he was at your mercy so why did you not finish him off," Severus said coldly with a sneer.

Draco remembered standing upon the tower, his wand pointed at Dumbledore's heart. The old man was slumped against the wall in front of him; his face was full of pity, pity for him. Here he was, standing at the mercy of Draco's wand and the old man felt pity for him. Then those words that filled him with awe and fear were uttered.

'_No Draco, it is my mercy, not yours that matters now.'_

'_Draco, you are not a killer'_

'_The Order can hide you'_

"Draco," Snape shouted. "I asked you a question. Why didn't you kill Albus Dumbledore? Are you a Death Eater or not?" Draco looked up defiantly and stood up before his mentor, his hands gripping his wand tightly.

"NO!" he shouted. "I am a Death Eater no longer. I want to defect, like you did. I want to join the Order of the Phoenix." Snape looked up at the boy impassively, his eyes penetrating in to his mind. Silently, he cast those familiar words; 'Legilimens' and he plunged in to Draco's mind. He was affronted with a jumble of images and sounds and he had to strain to not be engulfed by the boy's raging thoughts and emotions. He was obviously in turmoil and was split between his fear of the loss of his family's lives at the hands of the Dark Lord and the loyalty to his father's cause. Finally, he found his thoughts on that night in the tower. He replayed them slowly, watching as Draco trembled before his old friend. No, Draco could never have fulfilled his mission. It was true; Dumbledore had gotten through to the boy's heart and found something decent within. Lucius had not been able to corrupt the boy fully. He retreated from his mind and noticed that Draco shuddered when he left. Both fell back in to their respective chairs with a great of explosion of breath, drained.

"Very well Draco, I will help you. You are correct; I am a double-agent and have been for years. It was very unfortunate for all of us that Dumbledore had to die, you have no idea how much I did not want to complete the act, but there was no other choice. However, there is still hope in Harry." Draco sneered at the mention of his long-time rival.

"Potter, you've got to be joking. The lack wit has no chance against the Dark Lord," Draco laughed cruelly. It was so sudden that it took Severus by surprise. For a minute, he was looking at a boy who had lost all hope and then defiantly pledged for the side of good and the next, there stood the proud boy with hatred in his heart. So much like me, he thought.

"Draco, listen to me. You are walking down a very dangerous path; one that I know very well as I have already walked it. It is no surprise that there is an enmity between Potter and myself that stems back from my childhood days. But, you Draco have a chance to mend that before it is too late. Don't become like me, full of hatred and arrogant spite. You have the chance to turn your life around, I suggest you take it and put the past behind you and bury your rivalry with Potter. Otherwise it will torture you for the rest of your life and it will twist inside you becoming vile and loathsome." Both men were silent for a moment and then Draco cleared his throat.

"I don't know if I can do this, be this man that you want me to be, but I will try," Draco said earnestly. Severus nodded and gripped him on his shoulder, willing him his own strength to do what he must.

At that moment, the bookshelf that doubled as the door to Snape's hidden room burst outward, spraying them with a shower of heavy volumes and jagged wooden shards that bit deeply in to their skin. Bellatrix stepped out from behind the wreckage of the door, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She carried a large bundle wrapped in what appeared to be a plush burgundy bed sheet over her shoulder that she tossed unceremoniously to the ground.

"How touching, I think I'm gonna cry," Bellatrix laughed in her hideous baby voice.

Snape was the quickest to respond. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his side, he rolled to his feet thrusting his wand in front of him silently casting _Stupefy_. A jet of red light was emitted from the tip of his wand and flew towards Bellatrix with dizzying speed, but no matter how fast his spell was, Bellatrix was faster. She slashed her wand upwards and the spell was repelled towards the ceiling. She slashed her wand again and Snape was caught in a blast of light that propelled him roughly in to his now broken table. By this time Draco was on his feet and cried, "Diffindo!" The spell caught Bellatrix in the arm who did not had the chance to dodge in time and sliced deep through her dark robes through her skin; a small spray of crimson staining the walls. She cried out in psychotic rage, leveling her wand at Draco, she screeched the word, "DEBILITO!" Draco had tried to move out of the spell's path but found himself backed in to the corner of the tiny room and was overcome by a wash of black light. He bones became weak and felt brittle and he seemed to lose all strength in his limbs. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap his wand rolling out of his hand.

Cackling madly, Bellatrix waved her wand and both of the fallen wands flew in to her outstretched hand.

"Well, what do we have here: a filthy double-crossing turncoat and a simpering wimp of a pansy who was my former nephew, eh?" Snape slowly pulled himself up to a seated position and took stock of their condition. It was then that he recognized a slip of blond hair from within the bundle of cloth that Bellatrix had tossed to the floor earlier.

"NARCISSA!" he cried, immediately crawling over the broken rubble to her side. Feeling her pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief; she was alive, but only barely. He had to get them out of here.

"Why Bellatrix, why would you do this?" Snape demanded while coughing spasmodically.

"Why?" she cried out in obvious insanity. "Why to secure the Dark Lord's favor of course. I knew that you were a traitor, but I just couldn't prove it; not to Narcissa and not to the Dark Lord. Then you had to make that damned Vow which would ensure that Dumbledore would die by your hands and that would have elevated you above me. Thanks to your flapping jaws, I now have the proof I need. I will bring you all in to the Dark Lord and take my rightful place as his right hand." While she was parading about the room, Snape had been secretly dipping his hands beneath the folds of his robes, pulling out a thin vial from an inner pocket.

"You would do this to your own family, your sister, your nephew?" Snape said trying to keep her distracted.

"Of course I would. Cissy was a fool to trust you and she clearly went against the Dark Lord's orders by entering in to an Unbreakable Vow with you. If she hadn't of married that pompous ass, I would have already been the Dark Lord's most respected servant. But Lucius had his money and his prestige with the Ministry. He had secreted himself quite nicely until his screw-up in the Department of Mysteries. In my eyes, this is entirely her fault. Now is my chance and absolutely nothing is going to stand in my way. Nothing, do you understand me?" she cackled, her eyes dancing wildly.

She turned sharply at a noise behind her; a couple of books falling from the shelves, but Severus took his chance and tossed the vial of what appeared to be grey smoke at Bellatrix's feet. The vial shattered and immediately the room was filled with murky clouds of thick fog. Bellatrix shrieked with rage and immediately fired a Reducto spell in Snape's direction but he had already rolled out of the way. Swinging his legs out, he caught Bella in the legs bringing her crashing hard to the floor. Unfortunately, in her fall, she had released her grip on their wands and Snape quickly recovered his wand. He jabbed his wand out and cried Obliviate while focusing his mind of their entire encounter with Bellatrix. Hopefully, her memory of the last thirty minutes will be so jumbled that she would not be able to tell the Dark Lord what she had overheard. Bellatrix slumped to the floor reeling from the mental attack.

Snape finally sank back to the floor releasing a loud sigh and wiped his brow from sweat. Turning to Draco he waved his wand and muttered, "Finite Incantatum." Draco stopped his spasmodic shaking and visibly relaxed. Turning back to Narcissa, Severus pulled another vial from his robes, which contained this time a fierce red liquid and pulled Narcissa to the couch so that he could ply the liquid down her throat. The effect was instantaneous and she coughed and sputtered until she regained a regular breathing rhythm. She looked around and up at Severus with confusion.

"What has happened here?" she demanded weakly absently pulling the strands of blond hair that had plastered in front of her face.

"I'm afraid Bella has turned against you Narcissa. She attacked you and brought you here to lie in wait for Draco and I to return, then she attacked us," Severus explained.

"Oh Bella, how could you?" Narcissa said softly, a tear rolling down her face.

"Shed no tears Cissy, she was ready to kill us all for her insane ambition. Now, we are left with this mess to clean up."

"Mother," Draco cried out, having risen to his feet, he ran in to his mother's waiting arms.

"Draco, you are safe," she said with uncharacteristic warmth and returned the hug warmly. She turned back to Severus and said, "Thank you for helping my son Severus. I am eternally grateful." Severus nodded silently.

"Draco, you remember our conversation before Bella attacked us?" Snape asked. Draco nodded. "Good, you've made a bold decision and now it is time to see it through."

Narcissa blinked in confusion and looked down at her son. "What decision, what's going on?"

"Mother, we are leaving the Dark Lord's service and joining the side of light. Severus is going to help us," Draco explained to his mother who stood back from him open mouthed in shock.

"Draco, I can't go with you. My place here is too important to abandon now. I must remain in the Dark Lord's service and continue to act against him," Severus told the boy sternly.

"But why? The Dark Lord will kill you if he finds out," Narcissa exclaimed in wonder.

"Cissy, the Ministry, the Order, everyone thinks that I'm working for the Dark Lord, who can I spy for? Who would I give my information to that would believe me? No, there are other ways to help the Order from within, I will remain."

"You're a fool and will die a fool's death." she snorted in derision.

"Perhaps, but I still have to try. Now listen closely. Draco, remember what I said about putting the past behind you. Now will be your first opportunity. I am sending you to Potter, he will help you." Both Draco and Narcissa looked at Snape as if he grown an extra head. "I am serious. Take this and give it to him." Snape handed him a pin that resembled a Phoenix in flight. "Tell him that Dumbledore gave this to you and tell him your story. He may have a thick-head, but he is not stupid and will trust his feelings."

"But what if he thinks that I pulled if off of Dumbledore's body?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Tell him that only a member of the Order can give this freely to another, it cannot be taken. Tell him to confirm this with a member of the Order."

"Severus, are you sure about this?" Narcissa asked unsure of his plan.

"Yes, they will believe you. They will probably interrogate you and perhaps they may force you to you sign a magical contract to ensure your silence, but they will believe you. Another thing, you cannot tell them that I am still aligned with the side of light or that I helped you. They must believe that I am Voldemort's servant."

"What, I don't understand," said Draco confusion clear on his face.

"If their reactions in battle are anything less that an all-out attempt to kill me, then the Dark Lord will be suspicious and all that I have done will be for nothing. You will obey me in this," Snape demanded sternly. They both nodded their agreement. He grabbed one of the fallen books and waved his wand above it. "Portus." He held it out to them.

"Potter lives at Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. This portkey will take you to Surrey, but you will have to locate his house. Find him and make him believe your story, understand?" They both nodded. "Speak the words _Follow the Light _and you will be taken to Surrey. Find Privet Drive, find Harry. Go."

They took the book and with one last look at Severus, spoke the words and vanished hoping beyond hope that they were doing the right thing. Turning back to Bellatrix, he found her mysteriously gone and discovered the front door open. _She must of wandered out in the confusion_, he thought. No matter, he was certain that he successfully Obliviated her memory of what she had witnessed. He waved his wand and the door closed, but not without first allowing a tiny rat scurry out in to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Another one down. The next one will be out soon. These chapters are the easiest as they are already written except for some minor corrections and changes. So it should be quick. Please keep your comments coming, I value constructive criticsm.


	5. Back to Privet Drive

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hi guys, another chapter down. The next one will contain some action, I promise. Please review.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 5: Back to Privet Drive**

* * *

As Harry walked back towards the Common Room, his tried to make sense of his thoughts which were a complete jumble. His mind went over his conversation with the Professor McGonagall and his visit to Dumbledore's old office. There were too many memories of the close times that he had spent with the Headmaster pouring over the life of Tom Riddle. The pain of remembering when he had tried to convince the Headmaster about Malfoy's plot and Snape's treachery; both which went unheeded. He just could not see what was clearly plain on Harry's face, that they were dark wizards and couldn't be trusted, but that was not Dumbledore's way. He was always so trusting and forgiving as was his nature. Harry closed his eyes wincing with the memory of those final moments; the gasp and look of sudden pain as the Killing Curse took hold and those twinkling blue eyes that would twinkle no more. Harry had to stop, his body started shuddering and he had to grip the wall for support as his entire body shook, overcome with pain as if he had been punched in the gut. His fist clenched fiercely and he struck the wall releasing his pent-up rage.

Hope leapt from his shoulder from the sudden movement and squawked loudly at the unexpected loss of her perch. Some of the nearby Wizarding portraits rattled in their positions and the occupants began shouting cries of protest at being disturbed. Hope settled back on to Harry's shoulder and began to sing her hope-filled song which immediately began to calm him. He patted the bird softly, stroking her ebony feathers gently, surprised at the softness of their touch. Hope crooned under his hand and leaned her head in to his fingers. Harry smiled and said to the bird, "Thank you Hope. You're right, all is not lost." Hope trilled again happily and flew in to the air circling his head. She sang a couple of notes and Harry understood. "I'll see you later." With one final squawk, Hope vanished from sight in a flash of flame. Shrugging his shoulders, he began his trek back to the Gryffindor dorms once more.

His eyes on the floor and not really paying attention to where he was going, he didn't notice Hermione heading in his direction carrying a large pile of books that was clearly too tall for her carry as it blocked most of her frontal vision. Thus it was inevitable that both Harry and Hermione ran smack in to each other tumbling to the ground both getting pelted by the large towering pile of books.

"Ow.", exclaimed one.

"Watch where you're going?" cried another.

Realizing who they had run in to, both Harry and Hermione started to laugh. Harry rose to his feet and offered a hand to Hermione who was struggling back to her feet while trying to carry some of the gathered tomes.

"Sorry Hermione, I wasn't watching where I was going?" Harry said apologetically

"No Harry, it was my fault, I was carrying too many books," Hermione added sheepishly

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you weren't," Harry said with a laugh to which Hermione gave a friendly frown. "So, what are all of these anyways?" Harry asked while bending down to pick up a couple of the fallen books. He looked at the titles that he had retrieved:

The Secrets of the Mind: Legilimancy and Occlumancy at its Core by Jong Jing

Dark Wizards and their Tactics by Reginald Arnold Krisp

Constant Vigilance by Alastar Moody

"Wow, Moody wrote a book?" Harry marveled. Hermione nodded emphatically

"Yes, I found it in the restricted section. I glimpsed through, it is a really good read. It has some very good spells in there and it even talks about security wards as well. He also reviews some of his previous battles and analyses them. This book is really helpful."

"Wow Hermione, did you read through the whole book already?" Harry quipped which immediately resulted in a red flush from Hermione. "I have other books here with me as well that will be helpful. A lot on Defensive and Battle spells to help us with our training, but also about wards, including the Fidelius and about Magical Contracts for the Order members to sign."

"This is great Hermione, but we should probably head back and get ready. We've got to leave soon." With that being said, McGonagall's voice rang out through the school.

"Attention all students, you now have thirty minutes to meet your teacher escorts in the Great Hall." They both quickened their pace back to the Common Room. Harry still had to pack his belongings.

"Harry, there's something I need to ask you," Hermione said softly.

"What's up?"

"Well, I know about you and Ginny breaking up," she began. Harry winced at the mention of Ginny whom he had still not completely worked out his feelings for.

"Go on," Harry said urging her to continue.

"Well, I understand why you did it. But and I don't mean to pry, but earlier when Ginny discovered that she could understand Hope, well something like that doesn't happen very often. So I looked it up in the library and I was right, there is only one situation in which that Ginny could understand a Phoenix that is the companion of someone else."

"And that would be?" Harry said starting to understand where Hermione was leading to.

"Well Harry, it would appear that Ginny is your Soul Mate. She is bonded to you through love and as such, Hope has partially bound herself to Ginny as well." Harry released a sigh, knowing that what she had said was true. All he ever thought about was Ginny and as such, he knew that he needed to protect her. He loved Ginny, it was so clear now. This was not some foolish crush like what he had for Cho, no this was a deep passionate love for the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, I think I am. You're right; she is my Soul Mate, which is why you understand why I need to keep her out of harm's way. If anything had ever happened to her, I don't think I could find the will to live. You understand that right?"

"Yes Harry, I think I do," she said nodding.

"I know you do. Maybe someday, you will realize your feelings for a certain red-headed bloke that will remain nameless, eh?" Hermione blushed deeply and shoved him slightly with her side so she didn't drop any books; Harry chuckled as he shoved her back. They both remained silent the rest of the way back to the Dorms.

They found the Common Room to be empty and silent. Harry turned back to Hermione who took his expression to mean that he wanted to talk to her seriously.

"Mione, what we talked discussed earlier about Ginny? Let's keep that to ourselves, ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry. Sure thing," she replied understanding his desire for secrecy and knowing that if Ginny had known then that would simply urge her more towards being close with Harry. Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I'll meet you down in the Great Hall." She nodded and they both walked back to the Dorm to pack.

Harry found only Ron in their dorm room speedily packing his trunk. Like himself, Ron also left packing his things to the last minute and smiled at his best friend. At least, there are some things that don't change, Harry thought.

"Hey mate, what'd McGonagall want," Ron asked as he tossed his famous Weasley sweater in to his trunk. Harry strode over to his bed and opened his trunk and tossed the books he had been carrying inside and in a similar fashion to Ron, started loading up his trunk in a disorganized fashion, not bothering to fold anything neatly or place his belongings proper

"She wanted to tell me about the reading of Dumbledore's will and also to ask my thoughts on the school re-opening. I told her I wasn't coming back." Ron looked up sharply.

"Whoa, she must have flipped," Ron exclaimed.

"Not really. She took it a lot better then I thought she would. She offered me the Order's aid and I said that I would be setting up a meeting with them, but that they would all have to sign a contract or something to prove their trust."

"Did she agree to this?" Ron asked incredulously thinking it highly unlikely knowing the typically stern woman that Professor McGonagall was.

"Yep, she said that she understood the reasons why, but that she trusted the remaining members of the Order," Harry explained while tossing in a final book in to his trunk. He looked at the final arrangement of his things and cringed. He was going to have a heck of a time sorting through all that later. He reached down and felt between his mattresses reaching for something.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked puzzled by his friend's actions. With a small cry of triumph, Harry pulled out a thin book and Ron's eyes widened in recognition.

"Harry, isn't that the ….," Ron started to say. Harry nodded and confirmed, "Yep, it's the book of the Half-Blood Prince, Snape's book. Despite the fact that he is a lying filthy murderer, this book was extremely helpful and it may hold an insight in to Snape that may be useful."

"Mione is gonna flip," Ron said, but Harry was shaking his head in disagreement with a smile.

"No she won't. This was her idea." This surprised Ron, but couldn't say anything in disagreement. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued packing in silence until finally both Harry and Ron were ready to go and quickly hurried down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, sitting amidst a small group of students of varying years, they found Ginny and Hermione talking quietly with Luna and Neville. They strode up them and were greeted warmly.

"Hi Harry, I'm glad to see that you're ok," Neville said. Neville looked different then he usually did, there was a glint in his eye that wasn't there before.

"Thanks Nev, I'm glad that you're ok too. You got hurt more then I did though. By the way, thank you and you as well Luna for answering the DA's coin call. You don't know how much it helped." Neville blushed at the compliment and Luna just continued to stare indifferently.

"I'm just shocked that no one else came as well," Neville replied.

"I'm not," Luna's airy voice piped in. They all looked at her in surprise. "Why would they; the DA have not met up for over a year. Everyone probably left their coins in their trunks and forgot about them. I guess Neville and I were just the only ones that kept hoping that there would be a meeting, so we kept them on us."

"Well, I guess that's partially my fault as well since I never started the DA back up again. Either way, you two responded and you both made a big difference. I know that I can count on you." Harry paused silently making a sudden decision. "Listen, there are things that are happening, things that I would like you both to help me on. I can't talk about it right now, but I want to know if you both could meet with me in the next few weeks." He looked at both of them and could see the interest in their faces. Neville spoke up first with a look of confidence in his eyes.

"You can count on me Harry," Neville said with a firm voice. Harry then looked to Luna.

"Harry, I would be glad to help you in your fight against Voldemort," Luna replied in a voice unlike her usual dreamy state. Ron and Neville both slightly jumped at the word Voldemort and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was taken back that Luna had picked up his intentions so quickly, but didn't let on. She was a Ravenclaw after all who were all renowned for their intelligence.

"Thank you both. I will send Hedwig with when and where we'll meet." At that moment, Remus and Tonks entered the hall. Tonks hair was still in its usual radiant pink. Remus seemed even more disheveled then usual and there seemed to be more lines in his face then normal. He grinned when he saw Harry looking at him and winked at him reassuringly.

"Wotcher everyone; ready to go?" she asked with a small toss of her head that seemed to Harry momentarily caused her hair to shimmer briefly. The small cluster of students gathered closer and they all nodded. "Alright everyone, follow me." She led the group out and Remus followed in behind them as the rear guard.

They trouped out of the Great Hall and surprisingly walked right past the main doors which remained sealed and barred. Confused, Harry looked over at Remus who did not acknowledge his unasked question. He looked over at Hermione who shook her head quickly and made a quick warding off gesture to indicate that they would talk later. They continued to trudge down the dank corridor until they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Tonks approached the stone wall and tapped several of the stone bricks in a similar fashion to the entrance of Diagon Alley. The stone wall began to shudder and then the bricks started moving of their own accord revealing an entrance to the grounds that Harry had not known even existed. In single file they left the castle through the new exit and Tonks continued to lead to them to their waiting carriages. Behind them, the wall sealed itself back up again leaving no remains of the former doorway.

As they approached the carriages, Harry heard the entire group gasp as the sight of the invisible Thestrals appeared. Harry knew that it was because they had all felt keenly the death of their Headmaster, so now they could all see the mysterious beasts. Of course, Neville, Luna and Harry himself were not surprised as they could already see the Thestrals having seen death already.

"Harry, I'm sorry I ever doubted you in fifth year," Hermione breathed. "They're just remarkable."

"Yes, but we should all remember why we are able to see them," Harry reminded them sadly and they all fell silent.

The rode back to King's Cross station for the most part in silence. Hermione had begun reading one of the books that she had gathered and Luna sat quietly reading the Quibbler again in its upside down state. That left Ron and Harry playing a game of wizard's chess with Ginny and Neville coaching Harry from the side. Ron was beginning to get frustrated as the trio was not loosing as easily as he had expected. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he ordered his Knight forward.

"Check Mate,' he pronounced proudly. Harry glanced at the board and realized their error; the King had been cornered and there was no escape. Harry tipped over the King and congratulated Ron.

"Good game mate," Harry said grinning.

"Thanks mate, although you three had me worried there for awhile," Ron replied with a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly, the door was opened and Harry saw Remus looking in.

"Harry, could I see you for a moment," he asked wearily.

"Sure Professor." Harry stepped out of the compartment and shut the door.

"Harry, McGonagall told me about your plans to have Hermione and Ron come with you back to the Dursleys. Although, I am not sure if it's a good idea or not, I did want to let you know that Tonks and I will be taking you three back as well and meeting with your Aunt and Uncle to make sure there are no misunderstandings." Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Professor, I appreciate it. How much do they know?"

"They only know that there was a problem at the school, we didn't say anything about Dumbledore," Remus replied softly. "Speaking of Dumbledore, I will be picking you up in two days to take you to Gringotts for the reading of Dumbledore's will."

"Ok, I'll be ready," Harry promised.

"Harry, I know that the Headmaster was working on something private with you and I know that you'll want to continue on with his work." Harry was silent, not wishing to give anything away just yet. "I just want you to know that you don't have to do it alone. Tonks and I are both there for you. Promise me that you ask us for help when you need it, ok?" Remus gripped his shoulder tightly and Harry looked at his eyes and saw trust in his words and compassion.

"I promise Remus," Harry said earnestly, silently grateful for this last link to his father's old friends.

"Go on now, we are approaching King's Cross station," Remus said. Harry nodded and returned to the compartment where he was met with questioning eyes from Ron, Ginny and Hermione. He shook his head to indicate that they would talk later and started to gather his things together as he felt the train's momentary lurch followed by the sound of squealing to indicate their arrival.

After retrieving their trunks and waving good-bye to Luna and Neville, they began to search for the Weasleys where Ron would have to make his announcement that he wasn't returning to the Burrow. Harry didn't envy his friend this task as he knew full well the extent of Mrs. Weasley's temper, but at the same time he longed for the feeling of motherly concern and was always eternally thankful that the Weasleys had always treated him as one of their own. It didn't take long to find them and immediately Mrs. Weasley embraced them each with one of her famous bear hugs forgetting the fact that she had seen them not more then a few days ago at the funeral.

"Come on now, let's get going. Hermione, I didn't see your parents around, you did tell them to pick you up early right?" Mrs. Weasley inquired with earnest concern. Hermione shifted her feet, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you see Mrs. Weasley, I am going with Harry back to the Dursleys," Hermione answered softly. The matron Weasley just stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean you're going to the Dursleys? Those Muggles won't allow you to stay there with Harry by yourself." Hermione looked at Ron and Harry expectantly, silently begging for their intervention. Ron gulped and stepped forward.

"She won't be going there alone, I'm going with her and Harry to the Dursleys as well," Ron said with a nervous cough. Ginny just took a step back behind Harry, not willing to be close to her mother's rage, Hermione equally nervous, took a step behind Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING WITH THEM? I DON'T THINK SO YOUNG MAN. YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT HOME" she bellowed.

"JUST LIKE I SAID, I'M GOING WITH THEM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME," Ron shouted back. At this point, they had now attracted the attention of other parents and students. Mr. Weasley, in his familiar bowler's hat and Muggle overalls looked sheepish and tried to calm Molly down, but with no results.

"CAN'T STOP YOU, SO HELP ME I'LL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE BURROW BY YOUR EARS."

"I'M OF AGE NOW; I CAN GO ANYWHERE I WANT."

"SO YOU'LL GO RIGHT BACK TO THE BURROW."

Harry was now getting frustrated with the both of them as this was getting them nowhere. Harry could tell that this argument, if left alone could last for hours. He saw from within the growing crowd of people Remus and Tonks trying to get through to them. This was going to escalate further if he didn't do something fast. Getting up his nerve, Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward to stand in between Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry in open shock as did Ron. Mr. Weasley had a look of immense relief on his face. "Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, Ron is of age and has promised to come with me against my wishes to help protect me from my Aunt and Uncle. I have to go back, Dumbledore would have wanted me to go back; Ron and Hermione are going with me to make things safer. I can't think of better friends and part of that is due to the way you raised Ron." Mrs. Weasley was speechless and Harry could see a tear running down her eye. Ron was equally speechless and red-faced at Harry's compliment. "Mrs. Weasley, you've been like a mother to me in the absence of my own and there are no words to describe what I feel towards your family. But, I am asking that you let us go and to please trust us. We will only be gone for as long as required and then we'll be coming back to the Burrow. After all, there is a wedding to go to." He knew that he had left off with just the right touch as Mrs. Weasley immediately plucked Harry up her deepest hugs and Harry felt overwhelmed by the emotion from this mother figure.

"Harry dear, you have made me so proud today. I hope you know that you are as dear to me as if you were my own son and remember; you'll always have a home with us in the Burrow if you need it. Of course, I will trust you, but you must promise to take care of yourselves. Please try to send a letter to us every few days to let us know that you're all doing ok, deal?"

"Deal and thank you Mrs. Weasley for everything," Harry agreed relieved that the entire ordeal was finally over. He looked over and Mr. Weasley had a beaming grin on his face, completely impressed with how Harry had handled the situation.

"Harry, be well and remember to call on us if you need anything," Mr. Weasley told him with a strong grip on his shoulder to show his support.

"I will and thank you," Harry answered nodding at the father Weasley. Arthur turned back to pull his wife from smothering Ron to death with hugs. Harry looked over at Ron who was still breathing heavily. Hermione and Ginny moved closer, surrounding Ron in a circle. Ron started to shift his feet nervously.

"Um Harry, I – um - want you to know that I, ah, am really appreciative of what you said with my Mum," Ron said nervously shuffling his feet against the ground. Harry inwardly smiled; Ron always did that when he was nervous.

"Ron mate, don't worry about it. Besides, it was all true; you and Mione are the best friends any bloke could ever have," Harry said earnestly. Ron and Hermione both blushed shyly. Harry smiled and turned to Ginny whose eyes were lowered to the ground.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, lifting her chin so that Ginny's eyes met his own. "You know my feelings towards you, but we still have a lot to talk about. I will be in touch soon, ok?" She nodded quietly and then on impulse, she leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek lingering briefly before walking back to her parents. Ginny gripped onto her father's arm and then waved goodbye before the group Disapparated with a pop. Harry just stood watching after her, his hand on the cheek that Ginny had kissed, a bewildered look in his eyes. Hermione watched him with a knowing smirk, but said nothing and Ron was pointedly looking away. After a few minutes, Harry realized that Hermione was watching him and quickly cleared his throat and looked around for Remus and Tonks. The crowd began to clear out and Tonks and Remus were finally able to break through to them. Both had a relieved expression on their face.

"Harry, I am so proud of you. You handled that very well," Remus praised. Harry started to blush again.

"Professor, how are we getting to the Dursleys; by Portkey?" Hermione piped in.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore was our main link to getting resources from the Ministry. They wouldn't grant that kind of access to me and Arthur didn't know that you were all going to the Dursleys so he couldn't request it. That left us to an alternative means of transportation," Tonks explained slyly. Somehow, that didn't instill Harry with any sort of confidence and the way that Remus and Tonks looked at each other made him all the more nervous.

"Well, how are we getting there then?" Harry asked suddenly not sure he wanted to know.

"Tonks rented a car," Remus answered. They stared at him opened mouthed. Harry didn't think that either Remus or Tonks even knew how to drive.

"Do either of you know how to drive?" Harry asked.

"I know, but it was the full moon last night so I am not exactly at my best today, so Tonks is going to be driving us." Tonks had a maniacal look on her face at the prospect and Remus looked extremely worried. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and visibly gulped; Ron looked excited having never been in many cars, he looked eager for the experience.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Tonks said far too cheerily. She turned and started walking away, which left little choice for them but to follow her.

"Merlin help us," Remus prayed aloud.

About a couple of hours or so later; Harry couldn't really tell since their journey seemed to be nothing more then a complete blur, they arrived at their destination with a loud squeal of grinding breaks. Ron literally threw the car door open and fell upon the ground kissing it earnestly.

"We're alive!" he exclaimed. Harry smiled knowingly as he felt the same way as his enthusiastic friend. Hermione climbed out of the car, her face very pale.

"Come on now, I wasn't that bad," Tonks exclaimed with an indignant expression. Remus just shuddered and kept silent.

"Remus!" Tonks cried with mock hurt. Harry smiled at the antics of the two adults, hoping that this was the beginning of a deeper relationship for his two friends.

They hauled their trunks out of the boot and dragged them up the steps. Harry stood before the door hesitating, not wanting to ring that bell which would signal yet another forced habitation with his hated Aunt and Uncle, but he knew that he had no choice; Dumbledore would have wanted it this way. Gritting his teeth, he reached out to ring the bell, but the door opened revealing the large figure of Uncle Vernon glowering with pent up rage. His purple face seemed ready to explode and he knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"So, you've arrived, foolish boy making all that racket," Vernon sneered derisively. "What's all this, who are all these people and why do they have luggage?" Remus stepped in front of Harry extending his hand forward.

"Mr. Dursley, I don't know if you remember me, but I am Remus Lupin, one of Harry's teachers. We met a few years ago," Remus said cordially. Vernon simple stood there, eying Remus skeptically, ignoring the offered hand.

"May we please come in; there are things that we need to speak of?" Vernon just stood there glaring, not budging a step. "Very well then, if you like we discuss the situation at Hogwarts and the continuing crisis in the magical world, right here."

"Quiet you freaks, what do you mean by talking about your ….ways in public. Get in here before the neighbors hear you," Vernon yelled blistering in rage. He ushered them in and slammed the door which made a couple of the pictures in hall rattle. Harry walked in to the family room where Harry's Aunt Petunia was waiting; obviously they had been watching the telly. Vernon sat down next to his wife and they both huddled close together while the others crowded together at the opposite side of the room.

"As you may know, we mentioned to your wife that an unfortunate incident had occurred at Harry's school which has caused a serious disruption in the schedule which is why term has ended prematurely," Remus began.

"So has the boy been expelled then? Is that the reason why you're here, to dump him off with his fellow culprits? Vernon exclaimed with a smirk while gesturing to Ron and Hermione. "I won't have it I say. You can tell that Dumblydoof that he can keep the boy because I don't want him here any longer."

"Mr. Dursley, Albus Dumbledore is dead," Remus stated bluntly. He was met with a gasp from Petunia and silence from Vernon. Harry looked at his Aunt who was white with shock and more then a hint of fear. Again Harry was perplexed with her apparent grasp of understanding of his world when by all outside appearances, she appeared to detest and remain ignorant of the Wizarding society.

"Impossible, Albus Dumbledore is dead?" Petunia exclaimed. Remus nodded sadly and Tonks and Hermione both furiously wiped a tear from their eyes. Vernon stared at his wife in shock. "But what does this mean for us? He placed powerful charms over our house to protect us from Voldemort. There was more magic here then just the blood protection from Lily's sacrifice." This revelation was a surprise to not only to Harry, but to Remus and Tonks as well. They were baffled as they had no idea of any extra magic that was placed on the Dursley home.

"Aunt Petunia, the Blood magic will be gone after I turn 17 as I will be legally an adult. That is why I am here again, to renew that magic until I turn 17," Harry explained.

"As for the spells cast by Dumbledore; now that he has passed on, I'm afraid that they will no longer have any power unless Dumbledore placed any permanency enchantments on them of which I seriously doubt," Remus continued. Harry looked at Remus in wonder; what were permanency enchantments? He had never heard of them before.

"Good, then we'll be rid of you freaks forever," Vernon said rudely interrupting.

"Vernon, we need Harry here in order to protect our home. He has to stay, at least for a little while," Petunia countered.

"Well, I don't want him or any of these other freaks in my house any longer. I have had enough of these freakish ways from your family and I will have no more of it in my house. Go and leave us for good." He rose to his feet, his mouth spraying flecks of spit out at them. "Leave NOW," he shouted, thrusting his stubby finger at the door.

"VERNON!"

"No Petunia, I have had enough; no more weirdness and strange things happening to us."

"VERNON DURSLEY, YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." Petunia had never before raised her voice in anger against her husband and Vernon was clearly shocked by this uncharacteristic outburst. The others simply watched them in amusement. Harry had never seen anyone in this house fight on his behalf before; it was a surprisingly good feeling.

"Vernon, Harry is going to be staying with us until such time as he decides to leave us. The protection that he provides us helps keep Dudley safe and we need him for that. I will not hear another word on this topic, is that understood?" Her husband simply nodded at her, still shocked by her outburst. Turning back to the group, she addressed Remus again. "Now Mr. Lupin; what can you and your group do about renewing the other magic on my home?"

"Well Mrs. Dursley, I will admit I am a little unfamiliar with any enchantments that Albus may have placed upon your house. But I can promise you that I will bring in a Charms Master to look at protecting your house once Harry leaves for good. Is that acceptable to you?" Remus asked politely. She nodded and Vernon simply gawked at her, his eyes bulging out like a landed fish, shocked that his wife would consent to allowing more freaks in to their normal home.

"Mrs. Dursley, we do have a request to ask of you. As you can see, we have brought two of Harry's friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione are working together on a summer project and need to spend a great deal of time together to collaborate on the work. We ask that you consent to allowing them to stay with Harry during his stay. We would of course provide you with the financial means to support their stay, plus a little something extra for your trouble. Would that be acceptable to you?" Again Petunia nodded her head bringing another shocked glare from her husband.

"Yes, of course, she can stay in the guest room," Petunia replied. Remus breathed a sigh of relief expecting more of a negative response from the awful people.

"Thank you very much, we appreciate your generosity in this difficult time," Tonks beamed.

"We'll just take our things upstairs," Harry announced motioning for the others to follow.

"Yes of course; Harry, please show your friend where the guest bedroom is?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he replied simply. They trudged along upstairs with Remus and Tonks in tow. Tonks helped Hermione with her things and went in to the guest bedroom while Remus stayed with Harry and Ron. They entered the small room and dumped their stuff on the rickety bed. Remus looked around the room sadly knowing that Harry's life in this house was far from ideal.

"Harry, you won't have to stay here any longer then needed; I understand that you don't want to be here, but it is for the best," Remus explained. Harry only nodded in response.

"Send us a note every three days so that we know that you guys are ok. I'm sure the addition of Ron and Hermione being here may help to hold their attitudes for awhile, but I believe that your Aunt fully grasps the enormity of our current situation."

"Yes, I am a little shocked that she took things so well and for a moment, she truly acted as my mother's sister." Both Ron and Remus said nothing, knowing that any response would probably clam up the usually silent Harry. Hermione and Tonks then walked in, both with a grimace on their face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we just had a taste of what really bad décor looks like," Hermione responded. "I'm sorry Harry, but this whole house gives me the creeps," Tonks said with a shudder. Harry laughed.

"Welcome to my life," he chortled.

"Well, I think it's time for us to be off," Remus announced with Tonks nodding her agreement. "Harry, we'll be picking you up in two days for the Will reading. Be ready at nine, ok?" Harry nodded.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione began, but Remus cut her off.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I am no longer your professor? Please call me Remus."

"Ok, um – Remus, could Ron and I come with you when you pick up Harry. We need to do some shopping in Diagon Alley for books and things?" Remus frowned in thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure either Tonks or I could escort you around while Harry is in Gringotts," he replied. Hermione thanked him with excitement. They said their good-byes and Harry walked Remus and Tonks to their car. Turning back to Harry, Remus gripped Harry's shoulder in support.

"Harry, call us if you need anything ok? I mean anything. Don't go off on any adventures without talking to me first ok?" Remus told him. Remus looked in to Harry's eyes and Harry saw their understanding and he knew that Remus had expected him to try and handle the situation on his own, but was offering him support. Harry nodded with a small grin.

"I will. No adventures until we talk, but I do intend to have … adventures," Harry replied cryptically.

"You wouldn't be the son of James Potter if you didn't; I just want you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?" Harry looked at the last best friend to his parents and saw there a man who deeply cared for him, a man who once held him as a baby and a man who was closer to him then his own living relatives. He felt a tug at his heart, knowing that he felt for Remus what Remus felt for him. Was this love? Remus pulled him in to a deep hug and Harry responded, holding Remus tightly, letting his emotions wash over him. The grief and frustration he had held in for the last few days was unleashed and Harry sobbed quietly in to Remus' shoulders. Remus keenly understood the pain Harry was feeling and soothed him softly, trying to will the pain away. Harry felt another set of arms surround him and he knew that Tonks had joined them and felt comforted by the warmth and compassion from his two friends. Tonks had been an interesting companion in the last few years and he had taken a liking to her. He knew that Tonks was perfect for Remus and that the both of them would be really happy together. Reluctantly, they broke apart and Harry glanced around, relieved to find that the Dursleys were not a witness to his uncharacteristic outburst. He looked back at Remus and Tonks with a smile and thanked them both for their comfort.

"Anytime Harry, we'll be here whenever you need us." Tonks reached out and ruffled Harry's already messy hair before walking out the door.

"Be safe Harry," Tonks said.

"You too," Harry replied.

He closed the door with a chuckle as the car sped out of the driveway with a loud squeal and went back up to join Ron and Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, the action will be picking up in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello all. Here it is, an action sequence. Hope you like.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort' Soul

**Chapter 6: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

* * *

Waving goodbye to the car speeding away in the distance, Harry went back inside to join his friends, but his Aunt Petunia was waiting for him. She was wringing her hands nervously. She looked up at him hesitantly before speaking which puzzled Harry all the more about what she wanted to talk to him about. The fact that she even wanted to have a conversation in the first place was surprising enough.

"Harry, I …I uh," she started.

"What is it Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked calmly, trying to urge her to speak.

"I uh I um wanted to tell you that um dinner would be ready at six if you and friends wanted to join us," she stammered out.

"Ok, um thanks," Harry said retreating up to his bedroom. That was definitely weird he thought, but she had definitely been acting differently today. She had stood up this his Uncle and displayed remarkable understanding of the magical world considering her obvious distaste and hatred of it. He wondered if his Aunt had wanted to tell him something else, but shrugged his shoulders dismissing the thought as absurd.

He opened the door to his bedroom and was shocked by what he saw: Ron and Hermione were both sitting on his bed kissing with a wild ferocity. He knew that his two best friends had obvious feelings for each other but had almost given up on the thought that they would get together, both being too stubborn, but he had just been proven wrong. Instantly, he felt the pang of loss from his separation from Ginny, the girl of his dreams that he had pushed away for fear of being hurt. Suddenly, he felt like a third wheel and slowly started to back out of the room, but the floor boards beneath him creaked loudly announcing his presence. His two friends practically threw themselves hard away from each other; both blushing a deep red at the embarrassment of being caught. Harry smirked at their discomfort and strolled inside.

"Well, I see you two have worked out your differences," Harry said cheekily.

"Harry, we ah we were um," Ron sputtered.

"Guys, it's alright. I'm glad that the two of you finally came to your senses and decided on hooking up," Harry told them. Both visibly relaxed and Hermione grinned shyly, but now none of them were talking, leaving them with an awkward silence.

"Hermione," Harry said breaking the silence. "There was something that I wanted to ask you since we left Hogwarts. Why didn't we leave through the main gate? Why were the doors still closed?"

"I was thinking the same thing Harry. The only explanation that I have is that Dumbledore sealed the doors before you and he left Hogwarts that night," Hermione replied.

"But wouldn't McGonagall or Flitwick or another teacher just unseal them again?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned again in thought.

"You would think that wouldn't you." she said perplexed.

'But what if she couldn't open the doors," Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Think about it. Remus said it himself; all of the spells that Dumbledore had cast would loose power and start to fade away. If the doors had been sealed by Dumbledore, then that spell too would eventually fade," Harry explained.

"But then, why are the doors still closed?" Ron asked. Hermione's eyes lit up with sudden realization.

"It's Hogwarts!" she exclaimed looking at Ron and Harry and sat there in incomprehension. "Won't you two ever read Hogwarts: A History?" she demanded in exasperation. "It says in Hogwarts: A History that during times of great danger the Headmaster can invoke special spells that have been built in to the school by the Founders to protect the students. This may be one of those spells. Only the Headmaster of the school can reverse the spells and McGonagall hasn't been sworn in as the Headmistress yet."

"Well that explains it then," Ron said. Harry nodded and then looked at the clock on his night table.

"Ok guys, we need to start studying. We have a few hours until dinner; I think we should each pick a topic and start studying. Hermione, why don't you bring out your half of what we brought from Hogwarts and I'll get mine." She nodded and went back to her room. Meanwhile, Harry opened up his trunk and started sifting through his mangled possessions and pulled our several books.

"Ok, lets see what we got," Harry said as he and Hermione began to array the books in front of them.

- Secrecy Charms: Securing the Trust of Others by Celeste Whitehorn  
- Battle Magic by Armand Von Schoeller  
- The Secrets of the Mind: Legilimancy and Occlumancy at its Core by Jong Jing  
- Dark Wizards and their Tactics by Reginald Arnold Krisp  
- Constant Vigilance by Alastor Moody  
- Wards: Learning to Protect Yourself by Cecelia LaVoi  
- Using Charms and Transfigurations in Battle by Yuna Thalos  
- Yin and Yang: Harmony of the Mind by Yin Chow Chang  
- The Art of War by Tsun Tzu  
- Battles Throughout the Ages by Amanda Locke  
- Moste Potente Potions by an unknown author  
- The Healing Hand by Amelia Heartstone

"Wow Hermione, you didn't bring a lot of books did you," Ron said sarcastically.

"I know, but once we go to Diagon Alley, we'll be able to stock up," she said earnestly not picking up his joke at her expense. Ron and Harry began to snicker at her downcast expression and she suddenly cuffed Ron on the back of his head. Ron cried out indignantly and began to rub his injured pride. Harry sighed at his two best friends. Some things change and some things stay the same, he thought.

"Ok, let's start studying guys. Grab a book and start reading," Harry told them picking up the book on Occlumency and Legilimancy. Hermione followed suit and picked up the book on Secrecy charms and Ron picked up Battle Magic. They all settled down around Harry's bed and began to read.

* * *

Severus fell upon the couch in a heap and released a huge yawn betraying his extreme exhaustion. He had been cleaning up the disaster of a house left over from his battle with Bellatrix and after an hour of continual charms work, his house was finally back in order. He picked up the delicate glass and swirled its contents vigorously before drinking it down. Ogden's Fire Whisky, a most potent substance that seared his throat, but filled his body with tingling warmth. Damn Bellatrix and her constant suspicions, Severus thought. She had come so close to ruining all of his hard work and planning; his sacrifice. He had to be more careful around her now. He had hoped that his Obliviation spell took all of the appropriate memories; sometimes these spells can be very tricky and should never be cast in haste, but what choice had she left him. Soon he would be summoned. He wondered why the Dark Lord had not summoned him yet and could only hope that he didn't find fault with his actions. True, the Dark Lord had requested that Draco complete the task, but their goal had been met and Dumbledore is now gone.

'_I hope he is worth it Albus. I have seen some of the goodness in Draco that you must have seen, but there is still a lot of darkness to overcome. I hope he is up to the challenge.'_

Severus poured himself another glass of Fire Whisky and again swirled the contents before bringing the glass to his lips. An agonizing pain stabbed his arm causing him to release the glass letting it shatter on the floor. He clutched his arm pulled back the sleeve of his robe. The Dark Mark, it was pulsating and shimmering with black light. He was being summoned. Steeling his courage for this moment, he grabbed his wand and touched it to the Mark and Apparated with a soft pop.

He reappeared in what looked to be a throne room of a castle. It was dark, light only coming from a few torches that served to illuminate the throne upon which Voldemort sat. He could not make out any distinctive features other then the fact that he was standing on a stone floor and there was a black and green throne before him. He walked slowly towards the throne and could now discern some gold border to the throne which faintly resembled a coiled serpent. He was careful not to look directly at his lord as was his position. Around the throne on each side, he could now see his fellow Death Eaters arrayed before him, their cowls raised so that he could not see their faces. This looked very bad, he thought. When he was but a few feet from Voldemort, he kneeled low before his master, his eyes to the floor.

"You summoned me, my Lord," Severus crooned reverently.

"Yes Severus, I have heard a great many things about the success of the Hogwarts raid. Now, I would like your account," Voldemort said softly, his voice betraying no emotion. Severus mentally shuddered; this wasn't good at all.

"Well my Lord, I did as was requested and stayed at my post within Hogwarts until word of the attack reached me. I left the dungeon and found my brethren at the Tower, so I joined them," Severus explained, pausing to wait for his master to urge him to continue.

"Yes, go on." Voldemort urged him impatiently, his red eyes glowering dangerously.

"I found Draco standing before a fallen Dumbledore. Dumbledore was weak, he was wand-less and ready to die," Severus said giving his worst sneer. "But, it appeared to me that Draco was not capable of completing the task. As I entered the Tower, I could see Draco lowering his wand. Rather then let this grand opportunity slip through our fingers, I completed the task for him and killed the great Albus Dumbledore myself. The key guardian of the light is now destroyed Master and the world is literally at your fingertips." Severus knew that he had just sold Draco out, but now that he was going to the Order, he felt that certain liberties could be taken with the truth.

"This much, I have confirmed with the others that were present. It has appeared that our young Dragon does not have the bite needed to be a true follower. A pity; I had truly hoped that he would have turned out to be my next Lucius. Alas, that is not the case and his life is forfeit. Now Severus, you did betray my orders, but you did bring me the death of my greatest enemy. I had hoped that you would should young Draco fail. The great Albus Dumbledore killed by his most trusted ally. It does have a certain irony doesn't it?" Severus inwardly felt relieved as it appeared that the Dark Lord was not as angry as he had first thought. "CRUCIO!" Pain stabbed and sliced through every part of his body like thousands of tiny hot knives jabbing in to him. He writhed on the floor in unbearable agony. What seemed like hours were only a few minutes and then the pain ceased. He gasped for air and crawled back to his knees supplicating before the Dark Lord.

"You betrayed me Severus. Where is Draco? I had summoned him here too, but he has not arrived; I wonder why. Perhaps someone helped him escape my wrath," Voldemort demanded. Damn, the Dark Lord knew, now what. "No answer for me then, very well; CRUCIO." Again Severus writhed on the floor in excruciating pain.

"My Lord, please let me explain," Severus pleaded through gritted teeth. The pain stopped and Severus felt like retching, but held it in.

"Speak now Severus and maybe I will grant you mercy," Voldemort hissed.

"Master, it is true that I did help Draco, but I had no choice or it would mean my death," Severus wheezed out, pain constricting his chest.

"Explain." Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, last year at the end of the summer, I was visited by Narcissa and Bellatrix, a fact which both Bella and Wormtail can attest to as Wormtail was living with me at the time." As Severus said this, two Death Eaters began to shift nervously. "Narcissa came to me for my help in protecting Draco from harm and compelled me to complete Draco's task should he fail. She requested that I make an Unbreakable Vow." The collective group of Death Eaters whispered at this. It was very unusual for any Death Eater to go against the Dark Lord's orders, but to go this length was unheard of. Voldemort's eyes narrowed to thin slits in anger.

"At the time, I was under heavy suspicions from Bellatrix and other notable members of your followers so I believed that this would quell the chatter from those doubtful of my allegiance. So I made the Vow with Narcissa with Bella's help and sealed my fate. I realize now that it was foolish of me, but there was no turning back. I had to help Draco or die trying." Severus knew that he had put just the right touch on his story to make it ring true. He also knew that Voldemort would not take Bella's interference lightly.

"Bellatrix, step forward please," Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix pulled back her hood and stepped forward to kneel next to Snape.

"Bella, I thought that we had an understanding on the subject of Severus. Can you explain to me why you participated in this treason against my orders?"

Bella's face paled under his glaring red slits and started to sputter, "My Lord, I serve only you. I was only trying to…."

He cut her off with a flick of his wand. "CRUCIO!" She screamed as she writhed on the ground in twisted pain. He held her there for a few minutes before releasing her.

"Now then, I trust that we will have no further disagreements on the subject of Severus' loyalty. He succeeded where the rest of you failed in bringing an end to the greatest opposition of my reign."

"Yes, my liege," she whined weakly, breathing hard and now sweating profusely.

"Now then, according to my sources Severus, you instructed Draco and his mother to find Potter and even gave them a specific address. Why is it that you have not informed me of Potter's hiding place until now?" Voldemort asked again with those deadly eyes boring into him. Severus strengthened his mental shields against the Dark Lord's intrusion and steeled himself for the pain that was to come.

"My Lord, I could not inform you of the location as I was held under secrecy charms cast by the old man. None could betray the secret until his recent passing. Now that he is gone, we are free from the enchantment. I would have told you before now, but this is the first time that you have summoned me since Dumbledore's death," lied Severus skillfully.

"Very well then Severus, where is Potter now?" Voldemort demanded. Snape knew that it would come to this and only hoped that the protection from Lily's sacrifice would be strong enough for the assault to come. Someone had been spying on him when Bellatrix attacked as it did not appear that she remembered anything from their encounter. There could only be one person who could have done that and if he survived the Dark Lord's interrogation tonight, then he would have his revenge.

"My Lord, the Potter brat lives with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle at Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey." Voldemort's eyes lit up and his snake-like mouth widened in to a grin.

"At last, we will finally have the end of Potter and his traitorous friends. Severus, you have done remarkably well and you shall be rewarded. Not only have you defeated my greatest enemy, but you have delivered Potter to me as well. Rise and take your rightful place as my second-in-command." Severus did as he was bid and took his place to the right of the Dark Lord, his eyes glaring out at his fellows in triumph. Voldemort looked down upon Bellatrix who still kneeled before them in fear.

"Let this be a lesson for others who doubt my word. Severus, as Bellatrix collaborated in conspiring against you, I give you the honor of punishing her." Severus licked his lips in anticipation and stared down at his nemesis, the woman who had caused him so much pain and nearly brought everything that he had wrought to ruin. He raised his wand before him leveling it with her head and sneered cruelly.

"CRUCIO!" Her screams echoed throughout the stone chamber and she writhed and twisted in unspeakable agony. He was permitted to hold her there under the pain of the deadly curse for five minutes before the Dark Lord intervened.

"Enough Severus, I think that she has had enough," Voldemort sneered. "Now then, we have plans to make. I don't want there to be any opportunity for Potter to escape and now that we know that Draco is on his way, we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Fenrir step forward." The Werewolf in Death Eater clothing stepped forward and bowed in supplication. "I want you to lead a group and attack this Privet Drive. Take some Dementors with you. I want the entire house destroyed and Potter brought before me. Kill the others and any Muggles you come across."

"Yes my Lord, it will be done," he replied huskily and licked his lips salaciously. The Werewolf longed for battle and wanted another chance to rip his teeth in to the innocent necks of the young students.

"Do not fail me. Dismissed." The group disbanded and Bellatrix picked herself off the floor and struggled to her feet, glaring murderously at Snape. Snape returned in kind and turned his back on her and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Snape Apparated back to his living room and fell upon his chair in a heap, his tenuous hold on consciousness slipping away.

'_Potter, I hope you're ready,'_ was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Harry re-read the last paragraph of The Secrets of the Mind; a book which he had been very glad that Hermione had picked up as it was very detailed in its instruction for learning Occlumancy. He had realized now that Snape's method of training was actually very similar to what the book described, but only after the student had reviewed and understood the basics of the art. That was one area that Snape had glossed over completely. This wizard Jong Jing had approached the craft by utilizing some basic Muggle methods of meditation and focus training. Its early steps had the students begin by achieving a calm state of mental being so that the mind was receptive to manipulation. Once this state had been achieved, the student would then practice clearing his mind of emotions and thoughts by focusing solely on one image or thought. Working with a skilled instructor, the trainer would be able to ascertain if the student had achieved this state by using Legilimancy. The student would then try to achieve this state quicker and faster so that it was almost instinctive. At that point, the student that changes his focus slightly to include visualizing a mental barrier surrounding his focus point so that the instructor had to pass through the barrier in order to get to the focus point. Once this stage was completed, they would progress further in to strengthening the shields and increasing the intensity of the mental probe. What Snape had done was skip right to the end of the process and expected that Harry would master the art quickly as Snape had done. After reading through the first few chapters, Harry felt confident that he could learn the process if he only had a skilled instructor to work with. They would somehow have to improvise.

Stifling a yawn, Harry marked his page and closed the book, looking over at Ron and Hermione; both appeared to be deeply engrossed in their books. He reached out and picked up Moody's book and began rifling through the pages. There was a lot of detail about his battles with various Dark Wizards and he knew that this book would be valuable to them. There was still so much more to learn; would there be enough time before Voldemort struck again. At that moment, Ron's stomach growled loudly announcing the time to eat.

"Sorry, I guess that means I'm hungry," Ron said sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"At least if we loose our watches, we'll always know when it's time to eat," Harry joked. "Come on; let's see if dinner is ready." He led them downstairs to the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was just gathering the plates to set the table. He noted that there were a couple of extra chairs placed for Ron and Hermione and he smiled at his Aunt in silent thanks.

"Mrs. Dursley, can I help you set the table," Hermione announced. Petunia was taken aback and nodded wordlessly. Harry nudged Ron in the side which caused him to yelp.

"Ow, what…I mean…yes, can we help too?" Ron asked Petunia smiled and handed him some plates. The trio set the table and then sat there quietly waiting for Uncle Vernon to join them. Vernon entered the kitchen and stared at the trio dubiously and sat the furthest away from them glaring at them angrily. Petunia set before them plates with Pork Chops, Mashed Potatoes and Salad which everyone heartily dug in to. The group sat in the oppressive silence eating their food until Harry broke the quiet.

"So, Aunt Petunia, where's Dudley tonight," Harry asked. Vernon sneered and answered before Petunia could.

"Still in school of course, which is where normal children his age should be," Vernon spat. Harry ignored the back hand comment, completely forgetting that the fact that they had been let out a few weeks before regular school due to Dumbledore's death. Feeling that the mood for dinner conversation was gone, Harry continued to eat his dry Pork Chops and lumpy potatoes. A rapid knock at the door disturbed his thoughts, shattering the silence and Vernon got up to answer the door. Harry wondered who it could have been at this hour, but before he could speculate, he heard a crash and a startled yelp. Quickly grabbing their wands, they ran out to the front door to find his Uncle sprawled against the wall sputtering with rage and the last person he would ever expect to see here.

"Malfoy," Harry exclaimed, instantly bringing his wand to bear.

"Hold Potter, we are here in peace," Malfoy said holding his hands up to placate them.

"Who's we." Harry demanded. In answer to his question, a shimmering light coalesced and formed the figure of Narcissa Malfoy. This brought both Ron and Hermione's wands forward pointed directly at Narcissa, while Harry kept his wand trained on Malfoy.

"How did you find me and what are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Potter, listen to him, we come in peace," Narcissa replied nervously shifting her eyes between the wands that were pointed at them.

"My mother is right Potter, we came here seeking your help," Draco explained. Harry laughed; a sharp cold laughter that surprised Ron and Hermione.

"My help, oh pulllease. Since when have you ever needed my help," said Harry with a sneer. Harry's mind was consumed with the rage that he had felt from Dumbledore's death, but deep inside, he knew that Malfoy was not the one who had killed him.

"Since the Death Eaters have targeted me and my son for death," Narcissa replied coolly. Harry was silent at this and he glanced briefly at Ron and Hermione who stood beside him, wands at the ready.

"Explain," Harry urged.

"I will not have this in my house. Leave my house now you miserable freaks," shouted Vernon. Petunia raced to his side and tried to calm him.

"Shut it," Harry barked. Petunia looked at him pleadingly and glanced back towards the door and Harry understood.

"Step inside, the both of you," Harry told them quickly. "We don't want the neighbors to overhear anything." Harry let them inside the door but no further. "Alright, now explain. Tell me why I should help you."

"Because Dumbledore would have wanted you to," Malfoy said simply. Harry was stunned speechless and knew that Draco was right. All those times that Harry had approached Dumbledore about Malfoy's plans and the Headmaster wouldn't hear a word about it. He was always preaching for inter-house relationships and wanted them to be friendlier with each. Hell, the Sorting Hat had preached that very thing for the past two years.

"Dumbledore has been wrong in the past Malfoy. After all, he trusted Snape," Harry retorted. Malfoy's face contorted with rage.

"Do not speak ill of Snape, do we understand each other?" Harry was stunned by Malfoy's reaction.

"Ahh, is the ferret missing his snaky friend," Ron teased cruelly.

"Stuff it Weasel, go back to your hovel," Malfoy spat. Ron turned red-faced with anger and rushed forward but Hermione held him back.

"Bring it on Weasel," Malfoy taunted.

"That's enough, the both of you," Narcissa snapped. "We don't have time for this. They already know that Draco has turned. They will be trying to find him."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

"The Dark Mark, about thirty minutes ago, I felt the Mark burn. He summoned me, which I ignored," Draco explained. "He will know by now that I did not complete my task. My life will be forfeit."

"And just what was your task?" Ron asked; his face still red.

"He was supposed to kill Dumbledore," Harry answered. Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock and then back to Malfoy who hung his head in shame.

"Yes, my task was to kill Albus Dumbledore," Draco said softly. "But I failed in my task."

"You seem awfully broken up about that, don't you?" Ron sneered.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What! You heard him, he tried to kill Dumbledore. Are we supposed to just feel sorry for him because he wasn't good enough to join the Death Eater club," Ron replied vehemently.

"Ron, that's enough," Harry shouted.

"But Harry," Ron pleaded.

"He didn't do it, Ron. That's what counts. He didn't do it," Harry said.

"Ok, so he wasn't man enough to do the deed then. How do we know he isn't lying now? He could be on a mission now to try and make amends by bringing you to the Death Eaters," Ron cried out in exasperation.

"He's got a point Harry. How do we know he's telling the truth now?" Hermione said quietly.

"Draco, show them the pin," Narcissa instructed. Draco obediently brought out the Phoenix pin and handed it to Harry.

"What is this?"

"This is the Order of the Phoenix pin that Dumbledore gave me. It can only be seen by another order member and it can only be given freely by another Order member. That should prove that I'm telling the truth and that Dumbledore was willing to help me," Draco explained. Harry looked at him wryly and knew that the boy was lying. After all, Harry himself was present during Dumbledore's last moments and he certainly did not give him a pin. But if the attributes of the pin are true, then where did he get such a pin from.

"Hermione, Ron, have you seen such a pin or hear them talk about such a pin?" Both of them shook their heads.

"Have an Order member confirm it, call your Werewolf here or someone else."

"Watch it Malfoy," Ron warned.

"Tell me Malfoy, when did Dumbledore give you that pin?" Harry asked softly. Draco blinked at him nervously before responding.

"Just before his death, when he offered to help protect me with the Order," Draco said.

"Malfoy, you're lying," Harry said simply.

"No, No, Dumbledore gave me this pin," pleaded Malfoy.

"I WAS THERE MALFOY, I SAW EVERYTHING," Harry shouted. Both Draco and his mother were speechless.

"I was there. I was frozen still and underneath an Invisibility cloak, but I was there. I saw Dumbledore, weak and wand-less; offer you a last chance for repentance. He told you that you weren't a killer and he was right because in the end, you couldn't kill him. I saw you lower your wand. But Dumbledore never gave you any pin." Draco was downcast and quiet. "Since I know you are lying about the pin, tell me why I should help you."

"Because I don't want to be a Death Eater any more and I don't want my mother and I to die. I've made mistakes, I must pay for them. Give me the chance to change my life. I will swear any oath you would have me swear." Harry looked over at his two best friends, his silence the unasked question.

"Don't trust him Harry. You already know he lied about the pin," Ron warned.

"Shush Ron. Harry, the choice is yours. Only you know what you saw up there on that tower that night," Hermione told him. Harry knew deep down what he was going to do in the end, after all, Malfoy was right. It was what Dumbledore would do.

"Alright Malfoy, I'm going to help you. There are obvious holes in your story, but I will let the Order work that out when they interrogate you. I'll send a note off with Hedwig and we'll all wait here until the Order comes to get you. Until then, I must ask that you surrender your wands to me." Harry looked at them with steel that Malfoy had never seen before and he knew that Harry meant business. Wordlessly, Draco and his mother handed their wands over to Hermione.

"Now that your little play date is over; GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE," Vernon roared. Damn, he had forgotten that his Aunt and Uncle were still there. Harry turned to face his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, please listen ..," Harry began, but was cut short as Vernon back handed him across the face causing him to fall backwards to the floor. Petunia gave a startled yelp and tried pulling her husband back before he could strike again.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses boy. I want you and the rest of your miserable filth out of my house and to never return," Vernon shouted, his purple face looking ready to explode and his fist upraised for another strike. Petunia was beside herself with fear of what these wizards could do and what Harry would do. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's side while Malfoy, quick as lightning, grabbed his wand from Hermione. But instead of pointing it at them, he pointed it at Vernon who backed away gibbering in fear.

"How dare you? You call us filthy and dirty, yet you strike down a member of your own family and one who is decidedly a lot smaller then you. You, disgusting Muggle, dare to strike a wizard and threaten me, the Heir to the Malfoy name. You should be bowing before me, begging me to spare your life." The change was remarkable; for a moment, Malfoy was calm and meek, then the next he was cold, hard and menacing. Ron and Hermione both stared at Malfoy in shock.

"Draco, leave the filthy Muggles alone, they are not worth the trouble it would cause from harming them," his mother crooned, trying to talk Draco down. Harry, with Ron and Hermione's help, rose to his feet.

"Draco, lower your wand. I will take care of this," Harry demanded. Wordlessly, Draco handed his wand over to Harry who promptly handed it over to Hermione. Harry turned to face his Uncle.

"I suggest that you do not do that again or I will have no problems letting them harm you. Do we have an understanding?" Harry said his voice hard with anger. Vernon nodded dumbly. Harry turned back to the others, flexing his jaw and touching his hand to his tender cheek that he knew was going to swell. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as a thin trail of breath escaped Harry's mouth, visibly seen by everyone. Harry shuddered as the temperature suddenly dropped and he felt dread creeping up on him. No, not here, not now, he thought. He could faintly hear in the back of his mind, his mother's final death scream and he knew the truth.

"Dementors," he hissed. Hermione was pale with fear and Ron looked sick.

"How did they find us?" Ron demanded, then suddenly looking at Malfoy.

"Don't look at me," he said. "We didn't tell them."

"No, but if they wanted you dead, then maybe they followed you," Harry cursed at their ill luck. "You coming here was probably just a bonus for them."

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked him. Harry thought for a moment and unfortunately could come to no other conclusion.

"Hermione, give them their wands," he ordered. They looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I'm serious, give them their wands."

"Harry, we can't trust them," Ron pleaded. "They will turn on us."

"I don't think so. It's true that he didn't kill Dumbledore and failure to complete a task from Voldemort usually results in a lot of pain, if not death. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get." Harry turned back to the Dursleys.

"Go in to the kitchen and stay there. Grab a knife or something and don't come out until I call you. If you see anyone wearing black robes with a white mask then please defend yourself in whatever way you can. Are we clear?" They nodded their understanding and fled to the kitchen. He turned back to see that Hermione had given Malfoy and his mother their wands.

"Ron, go look out the window and watch for the Dementors." Ron nodded and rushed to the windows. "Alright, is either of you familiar with the Patronus charm?" Draco nodded his head, but his mother shook hers. "Ok then, Malfoy; you, Ron, Hermione and I will go outside and cast our Patronus to ward off the Dementors."

"Harry," Ron called from the Living Room," we should all stand back to back in a circular formation. That gives us all the best vantage point to fend off the Dementors from all sides." Harry looked at Ron in surprise then grinned knowing that he must learned this from their earlier study session.

"I take it this is recently acquired knowledge?" Harry asked soliciting a quick nod from Ron. "Excellent. Ok, you heard him. We all stand back to back in a circular formation. Any issues," Harry asked them while looking directly at Malfoy, but no one responded. "Ok then, Mrs. Malfoy, please stay here and guard the door. I will assume that they have sent more then just Dementors. Try to send some spells in to them to distract them from coming upon us too quickly. Okay?" She nodded grimly.

"Here they come, Harry. They are starting to circle overhead. Great Merlin there's a lot of them," Ron shouted from the window.

"Alright everybody, get ready, we're going out." Mentally preparing his happiest memories, Harry flung the front door open and raced out in to the darkening night with Ron, Hermione and Malfoy flanked behind him, the light of the lamp posts outside illuminating the horrifying creatures that flew overhead. Harry led them to the lawn and they instantly moved to the discussed formation with Ron to his left, Hermione to his right and Malfoy behind him. Happy thoughts; think happy thoughts, he thought. The image of Ginny popped in to his head. He thought of how much he loved her laugh and how much her sweet flowery scent intoxicated him. He thought of how much he missed her and the touch of her sweet sensual lips on his.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried out and a huge silver stag burst forth from his wand, much bigger then he had cast before, galloped in to the attacking Dementors, forcing them back. He was gladdened by the sight of two other silvery creatures. Hermione's familiar otter flipped and flopped about, forcing the Dementors back with a shriek and to his surprise a great silvery dragon burst forth with a roar that chased off a dozen Dementors. To his left, he saw Ron struggling to form his Patronus, only silvery mist escaping his wand and remembered that he had experienced problems in casting a fully-formed Patronus before and cursed inwardly. He knew his friend would soon be overcome, if he didn't do something quickly. He leaned over to Ron, close to his ear and told him," Think of Hermione." The reaction was instantaneous and a huge silver bear appeared and started swatting away the Dementors with its giant-sized paws.

"Keep it up," he told them and he cast forth his Patronus again. It was working and the Dementor force was starting to thin, but to his dread, Harry heard several loud pops and knew that the Death Eater force had arrived. "Mrs. Malfoy, draw their fire," Harry shouted and he could see flashes of red light erupt from her wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried out and again his stag burst forth driving in to the horde of Dementors. They shrieked their annoyance at the silvery opposition, trying circumventing one silvery creature only to find another to immediately back up the first. Hermione cried out and fell clutching her wand arm, blood blossoming on her shirt. Ron broke rank and rushed to her side.

"Keep formation," Harry shouted before casting another Patronus above Ron's post to keep the Dementors from closing in on. He looked out at the Death Eaters and saw them arrayed at staggered points along the street and to his horror, he spied Fenrir Greyback and a few of his fellow werewolves, untransformed, but still looking menacing. Despite the fire from Draco's mother, then were still approaching. Then he spied his answer.

"Draco, target a Reducto curse at that square metal cover on the ground by the curb." Draco looked around in confusion.

"The what?" he shouted.

"That grey cover on the ground where the yellow sign with the H is, over there by the street, destroy the cover," Harry instructed. Nodding, he shot a sphere of pulsating light Harry pointed which resulted in a great explosion of water that erupted from the ground. Water was spraying everywhere and Harry observed that it had the desired affect. The Death Eaters, unused to Muggle society were startled and distracted by the spraying water. With another look to the sky, he was relieved to see that the Dementors had finally fled.

"Move forward you cowards, its only water," shouted the gruff voice of Greyback and reluctantly the Death Eaters started to move forward once more through the wall of water. Harry grimaced and pointed his wand at Greyback and shouted," STUPEFY." A ball of red light lit up the night and hit the unchanged werewolf directly in the chest. Unfortunately, Fenrir only momentarily paused, shaking his head for about a second to shake off the tendrils of the spell, he bared his yellow teeth and released a feral growl before leaping towards them.

"GLACIAS," Hermione's voice cried out and the water that had pooled at the edge of the street from the broken water tap had instantly frozen over and Greyback fell hard to the ground. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and saw that the werewolf was struggling to get up but continued sliding back to the ground. He raised his wand again and cried out," INCARCEROUS." A coil of thick heavy ropes shot from his wand and tightly wrapped around Greyback trapping him still. He struggled against the ropes, but they held him fast and fell flat on his face against the frozen ground. Looking up in time, Harry saw a sphere of blue light careening towards them and hastily erected a shield in time. The blast of light crashed against his Protego barrier which collided with great force, but the shield held, barely. Sweat was now pouring off his Harry's face, but he wiped away quickly with his sleeve. He saw the others trading various spells with the Death Eaters, but he could still see them slowly advance. Hermione was back on her feet now, but he could see he stain of blood on her sleeve. Anger clenched him and he trust out his wand at the closest Death Eater and shouted, "REDUCTOR." He was surprised when a tiny ball of the purist white light shot towards the Death Eater with dizzying speed to hit the ground before the Death Eaters feet, bursting the ground asunder in a spray of dirt and stone, sending the Death Eater flying backwards in the air. Harry was astonished at the power in his spell, but brushed it aside as another spell struck the ground close to him. He heard a crash as the window behind them exploded inward in a shower of broken glass.

"Back to the house," he cried out. Harry led them over shattered fragments of brick and broken glass back to the doorway where a haggard-looking Mrs. Malfoy greeted them. Slamming the door behind them, Harry cast a locking charm on the door and led them to the kitchen to where Vernon and Petunia stood white-faced in the corner near the refrigerator each holding a long knife and gibbering in fear.

"Are they gone," Petunia asked meekly and a loud crash came in response.

"We have to get out of here," Ron said bluntly, his arm around Hermione's shoulders protectively.

"Gee Weasel, you think," fired back Malfoy tossing the locks in front of his face away with a shake of his head.

"Shut it, both of you," Harry told them just before another loud crash of broken glass sounded in the living room followed by the scent of sulfur. Damn, they're torching the place, Harry thought.

"Harry, we don't you summon Hope? She could fire-flash us out of here, couldn't she?" Hermione asked, suddenly covering her nose from the burning smoke that started to seep in to the kitchen. Harry's eyes lit up. Of course, why didn't he think of that before?

"Hope, I need you," Harry cried out to the air. Draco and his mother looked at Harry as if he'd suddenly lost it, but they were startled by a piercing cry which heralded the arrival of Hope who flashed next to Harry's head before perching on his shoulder. Harry rubbed the bird's head and the bird sang a few notes in response. The others watched as Harry spoke to the Phoenix in muted tones that they could not hear until finally the bird let out another loud cry.

"Ok, everybody, grab onto each other and huddle close. Hope is going to get us out of here, but it is going to drain me of some energy. She is still a very young Phoenix and because we are a large group she will need to borrow some of my strength to make this jump," Harry instructed. Hermione looked at him with concern, but he dismissed it with a shake of his head. Nervously, they bunched together and grabbed each other's hand or shoulder. Hope sang another few notes and Harry looked back and saw that his Aunt and Uncle had not moved an inch.

"If you both intend to live, then I suggest that you come here right now and grab on to us," Harry barked, his patience rapidly dissolving, but they both did not move.

"Oh for heaven's sake, ACCIO Dursleys," Hermione shouted and the two Muggles were pulled helplessly in to them. Hermione grabbed Pentunia's hand where Ron took hold of Vernon's shoulder.

"Alright Hope, take us to Ginny," Harry commanded and the Phoenix let loose a piercing note and they vanished in a huge blaze of fire.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay upon her bed, dressed in a lace pink nightgown, looking longingly at a picture that Colin Creevey had taken of Harry and her last year. It was snapped just after they had won a Quidditch match when Harry had kissed her. It was one of the most memorable and happiest experiences of her life and one that she had been waiting for, for nearly four years. How she missed him now, when he was trapped at his horrible relatives, far from where she was. If only he were here with her, right now, she mused. She was startled by a blaze of fire and shrieked as a handful of people arrived from the fading flames and fell to the floor in a heap. She backed up to the wall and pulled her blanket up around her. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi honey, I'm home," he said weakly before promptly fainting.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the action sequence in this chappie. The next one will be out soon. Ciao. 


	7. Fractured Alliances

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hey guys, another one down from the original set of chapters. A few more to go and then we touch on brand new material.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldmort's Soul

**Chapter 7: Fractured Alliances **

* * *

"HARRY!" Ginny cried out and leapt off the bed to race to his side. He lay crumpled on the floor in the center of the tangle of bodies. A shape in black robes loomed up before her blocking her way to Harry. The person seemed unsteady on their feet, obviously disoriented as they started to wobble back and forth before falling in to her, knocking her to the ground with a loud thump. She winced at the pain in her back as she tried to squirm from under the person on top of her. From the weight, she knew the person was male and the feel of him indicated that he was not too heavyset. His head was positioned uncomfortably on her breasts and he seemed to try and struggle to get up which only resulted in his pushing harder in to her chest. She pushed at his shoulders trying to move him when he looked up at her. Through the cowl of his hood she could now see his pale white face and shock of blond hair.

"Malfoy," she gasped in shock.

"Hello Weaslette, glad I could drop in," he said slyly with a weak grin, looking down at her quivering chest. She blushed and pushed at him harder to get from under him when she heard a familiar growl.

"Oi Malfoy," Ron yelled from above them pulling Malfoy roughly off of her allowing her to move aside. "Get off my sister," he said before promptly punching him in the face. Malfoy grunted in pain and clutched his now bleeding nose.

"That's it Weasel, you're mine," Malfoy threatened and leapt in to Ron's chest knocking him to the floor.

Ginny backed away from the squabbling boys, completely ignoring them and went to Harry's side, pulling him to a seated position, nursing his head in her lap. He was unconscious, but still breathing; his skin seemed cold and clammy and his face was pale. She looked at his helpless form, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't loose him, not now. She heard a rustle of wings and Hope landed on her shoulder and crooned softly in her ear. She nodded in understanding. Harry had selflessly given his strength to rescue them from the Death Eaters. So brave, she thought. She looked back at the group. She could see Hermione trying to hold back Ron from beating up on Malfoy and Malfoy was struggling in his mother's arms, trying to get back at Ron. In the corner, she saw Harry's Aunt and Uncle, holding each other tightly, both of their faces white and shaking with fear. She pulled out Harry's wand and thrust it at Ron and Malfoy, shouting, "Immobulus." Both boys were frozen stiff in mid-motion.

"Now, can someone tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to curse you all first?" she yelled at them pointedly. Hermione, still gripping her wand arm which was now caked with dried blood, looked over at her friend's fierce expression and knew that she meant business.

"Gin, we were attacked at the Dursleys. Death Eaters and Dementors attacked us and Harry…," Hermione started to explain.

"Harry used his strength to help Hope transport you here to me because that was the first place that Harry could think of. That much I know, Hope told me. Now what are Malfoy and his mother doing here," she said looking at them warily. Narcissa sniffed indignantly staring at her haughtily, but Ginny was not fazed.

"They are on the run from the Death Eaters and turned away from Voldemort. Harry….well, Harry trusts them," Hermione said.

"Of course he does. Ok, Hermione go and Floo to Headquarters. Mum and Dad are there right now; bring them back here along with Moody and Remus," she ordered. Hermione nodded and rushed out the door. Ginny then flicked Harry's wand at her desk and said, "Accio quill and parchment." A large feather quill and brown parchment flew to her hands and Ginny penned a quick note to the Headmistress. She turned to Hope.

"Hope, can you take this to Minerva McGonagall?" she whispered. Hope squawked indignantly and gave what almost appeared to be a tiny nod. She snapped up the note with her golden beak and leapt in to the air flashing out of sight in a puff of fire. Ginny looked back at the two boys, who were still immobilized, but noticed that Draco was dripping blood freely down his nose. "I will let you go if you promise to behave yourselves. By Merlin, you two just fought Death Eaters together you would think that you could get past your petty squabbling. Finite Incantatum!"

Ron and Malfoy both fell to the floor in a heap. Picking themselves up, they both wore sheepish expressions and pointedly looked away from each other. Malfoy pulled out a white handkerchief from his robes which he immediately applied to his bleeding nose. Shaking her head, Ginny turned to Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to our home. My parents will be home soon and then we can all freshen up and get something to eat," Ginny said politely.

"Thank you child; I know this has been all so sudden and uncomfortable. I am sure that we will have everything sorted soon and we can be on our way," Narcissa said politely, if a little stiffly. Ginny said nothing, not knowing what else to say. She looked back down at Harry who was still unconscious, but breathing steadily none the less. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her brother staring down at her in concern.

"What happened, Ron?" she said weakly. He shivered briefly as he relived the terrifying night they had just experienced.

"It was scary Gin. There was about a hundred Dementors circling overhead and a dozen Death Eaters firing at us, including Greyback. Hermione got hurt and I ….I," Ron said struggling to continue but overcome with emotion. Ginny understood and knew that Ron was shaken up about Hermione and knew how much her brother cared for her friend.

"It's ok Ron, I understand," she said calmingly, truly understanding his predicament. If the same had happened with Harry, she couldn't guess how she would have reacted either.

She heard a rustle followed by the sound of many stomping feet coming up the stairs. Hermione burst through in to the room, leading Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Alastar Moody and Remus Lupin close behind them. Soon Ron was enveloped in a deep hug while Mr. Weasley and Remus checked Harry over. Moody just stood silently and watched the Malfoys, his magical eye spinning madly. Molly released her son who quickly moved to stand next to Hermione and turned to face her house guests.

"Narcissa, I understand that you and your son helped protect Ron, Harry and the others. I thank you for your help, I am in your dept for helping to save their lives," Molly said earnestly.

Moody scowled and growled out, "Probably led the Death Eaters right to them if you ask me."

Narcissa looked him straight in the eyes and replied, "Do not speak of what you do not know. We came to Potter knowing that he was our last chance at life. We did not know what would become of us only knowing that if he had not helped us, we would surely be dead right about now. As for your thanks Molly, none are needed. We were only doing what was right and it was in our own best interests to help. Obviously, there is much to discuss and I am sure that you intend to interrogate us. But in the mean time, you have wounded children here who need your attention more than I. As a token of our good faith, our wands are yours. Draco, hand over your wand." Draco looked up at his mother and nodded.

Silently they both handed over their wands which Moody promptly received. Molly simply stared at Narcissa, shocked by her response and even more shocked at her gesture of good will. Turning away, she looked over to Harry who was surrounded by Remus, Arthur with Ginny cradling him in her lap. Harry looked so pale, but also content. Who wouldn't be sleeping in the arms of your loved one, she thought. She had been waiting for a long time for Harry to finally realize the woman that Ginny was becoming and at last her dream had come true. But, she knew that there had been some problems. Ginny had come home so distraught and upset. She was worried when her daughter shut herself in her room refusing to talk to anyone. She hoped that whatever was wrong between them that they could work out. It would tear her heart to see a wedge driven in to their family.

"How is he?" she asked the two men.

"I'm not sure Molly," Arthur responded grimly.

"Ginny told us that Harry had been drained magically by giving his life essence to his phoenix Hope," Remus explained clearly not truly believing the story himself.

"She is still a young Phoenix and very distraught that Harry had to help in this manner," Ginny told them. The adults looked at Ginny incredulously, but said nothing. "She went to fetch McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. I hope they get here soon."

"All we can do now is continue to wait for Madam Pomfrey to arrive," Remus said. He looked around and suddenly realized that Draco and his mother were in the room being guarded by Moody.

"What's the deal with the Malfoys? What are they doing here" Remus asked.

"Not now, all will be explained later. Moody is watching them at the moment," Molly replied with a nervous glance at Narcissa who was standing protectively in front of Draco. Leaving Arthur and Remus to their vigilant watch over Harry and Ginny, Molly went over to Ron who was talking harshly with a stern-faced Hermione.

"Mione, you're hurt. We should get you fixed up," Ron pressed her, but she shook her head.

"No Ron. I told you, I'm not leaving until Harry wakes up," she replied stubbornly.

"What's going on here?" Molly inquired. Ron turned to her mother with a pleading look and motioned with his head towards Hermione, who was clutching her arm, her clothes covered in blood.

"Hermione, you've been injured. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Molly scolded.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much," Hermione protested.

Molly narrowed her eyes and responded, "Oh really," poking her injured arm.

"OW!" cried out, tears stinging her eyes.

"Come with me dear, we'll fix you right up," Molly said while pulling Hermione to her feet.

"But Mrs. Weasley; I want to be here when Harry wakes up," she pleaded.

"You won't be gone long and he is not going anywhere now come on child."

Ron looked at his mother pulling a still complaining Hermione away and breathed a sigh of relief. He stole a quick glance back and Harry and Ginny and knew that they were in safe hands and turned to follow after his mother.

Ginny sat with Harry still in her lap; gently smoothing the hair from Harry's eyes, she saw the famous scar. With her finger, she traced the outline of his scar with her finger. If only he had not been marked that night by Voldemort, maybe he could have had a normal life. She looked up as her father touched her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, maybe we should move Harry to the bed and try to make him more comfortable," Arthur prompted.

"Would moving him be safe, would he be alright?" she asked fearfully. Arthur wrinkled his nose, perplexed at the thought.

"I'm not sure. Remus, would moving Harry cause him any harm?"

"Honestly Arthur, I am not sure. If he is only magically drained, then I don't think it should be a problem, but what if there is something else. I think it may be safer to wait for Pomfrey," Remus replied. I wonder what is taking her so long if the story about the phoenix were to be true, they should be here by now, Remus thought. But his unspoken thought was soon answered with a flash of burning light followed by the heralding shriek of Hope. Professor McGonagall and Pomfrey stepped out of the rapidly diminishing flames and raced to their side.

"Out of the way, let me see my patient," Pomfrey ordered who immediately began running her wand over Harry's body. Minerva looked around the room to size up the situation and addressed Arthur and Remus.

"What is going on here?" she asked them.

"Honestly Minerva, I think the best thing right now is to ensure Harry's health and then move everyone back to Headquarters where it's safe," Remus explained.

"The Malfoys, back to Headquarters, Remus, are you mad?" Minerva snapped waspishly.

"The majority of the wards are probably down by now Minerva, so we don't need to reveal anything to them. If we take them in by Portkey, then they won't know the location. Besides, once we're there, we can secure them from escape and find out what's really going on." Wordlessly, she nodded and turned back to Pomfrey who was busy moving her glowing wand up and down her patient.

"What's the word Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"He is weak and his aura is very faint. I think a very strong strengthening solution would help, but the only thing he really needs is a lot of rest. He is magically drained and his body needs a lot of rest," she said while pulling out a phial of greenish-blue liquid. "Hold up his head please Miss. Weasley," Poppy instructed which Ginny complied with immediately, but before they could force the liquid down Harry's throat, Hope started trilling loudly. She leapt from the dresser and flew down to Ginny's shoulder and began singing notes of song again. Ginny seemed to be listening intently and then nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hope wants to add her tears to the potion," Ginny said. Pomfrey looked at the Phoenix strangely before nodding her head.

"Is that safe Poppy," Remus asked quickly.

"Yes, Phoenix tears are a natural healer and adding them to the solution may help greatly," she replied. She propped out the stopper on the potion bottle and bent it towards Hope's head. Slowly, Hope cried three tears which sizzled as it entered the potion. Pomfrey swirled the potion softly then bent it towards Harry. Prying open his mouth with her fingers, she gently poured the liquid in to his mouth while massaging his throat to make sure that he swallowed it. Immediately, his complexion seemed to return to a normal hue and his skin warmed up considerably. But to Ginny's disappointment, he still did not wake up.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter of time now, but I think the potion definitely helped. It's safe to move him now, but no Floo travel or Portkeys until he wakes up. These forms of transportation use up a tiny portion of our magic and right now, he doesn't have a lot of that left. Until he wakes up, Mr. Potter will have to remain here. I will leave you another five bottles of the strengthening solution. He is take one every day, morning preferably. If Hope here is willing to shed some more tears, I believe that it would be of a great assistance to his full recovery." Hope crooned softly at this and seemed to nod her head in agreement. "When he wakes up, he will be very hungry, feed him light foods only, nothing too heavy. Also, he must not use his magic too strenuously until he regains his full strength or he might risk a relapse. If he hasn't woken up in three days, call me back, otherwise, let me know when he wakes. Is that understood?" They all nodded their agreement and Pomfrey started rummaging in her bag for the other potion bottles.

"I'll just take these to Molly and check in on Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger," she said and walked out of the room, pointedly ignoring the Malfoys.

"I think I will take the Dursleys here down to the kitchen for tea. It might help calm them," McGonagall said turning away from them to lead Petunia and Vernon out of the room.

"Let's get him to my bed," Ginny told them. Remus nodded and pulled out his tattered looking wand giving it a wave over Harry's sleeping body. Harry silently rose in to the air and gently Remus led him towards Ginny's bed with his wand. Hope leapt to the air and flew to the base of Ginny's bed while Ginny got to her feet. She pulled out the covers while Remus softly lowered Harry to the comfortable mattress.

"He needs a change of clothes," Ginny said while pulling off his ratty trainers.

"I think Remus can change him Ginny. Go and fetch some of Ron's clothes for him," Arthur instructed hesitantly. Looking up at her father's expression, she obeyed without question, knowing that this was not the time for arguments. She returned a few minutes later with a pair Ron's pajamas and handed them to Remus.

"Alright everyone, out," Remus ordered. "Arthur. Why don't you take the Malfoys down to the kitchen and make them a cup of tea or something?" Arthur nodded and led them out of the room. Turning back to Harry, he saw Ginny gently pulling his glasses off of his face and folded them neatly on her nightstand next to his wand. She bent her head towards him and kissed him gently on his lips. Looking up at Remus, her eyes were full of tears.

"Don't worry Ginny; he is going to be fine. Trust me," he soothed. She nodded; pulling on her housecoat, she quickly left the room without a second glance and went downstairs to the kitchen where she was met with loud voices.

She entered the kitchen and found Moody and McGonagall talking fiercely with Draco and his mother. Ron was shouting from the sidelines with Hermione holding him back and her mother remonstrating him. Her father was standing behind her mother, not really doing much of anything. Furious, she stepped forward in to the den of shouting.

"How can we trust you, when you let the Death Eaters in to Hogwarts in the first place? You put a number of students, your fellow classmates at risk. How can we trust you now? For all we know, you could be lying about not leading the Death Eaters to Harry," McGonagall shouted her face red with anger.

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," Mad-Eye croaked out.

"I told you before, I did not lead those Death Eaters to Harry and I am not lying now. This pin shows you that an Order member trusted me," Draco yelled.

"Bah, we trusted an Order member too and look where that miserable turn-coat led us; to Dumbledore's death," Moody retorted.

"It was a mistake coming to you in the first place. We came here looking for Gryffindor's strength and courage and find only lost sheep," Narcissa snarled.

"Never trust a Slytherin," Ron cried out shaking his fist at them pulling against Hermione's grip.

"Ron, quiet now, you're not helping," Molly snapped.

"That's right Weasel, be a good boy and play dead, literally," Draco sneered. Molly turned to Draco, a dreadful look in her eye.

"Listen to me you little snake, no one talks to my son that way," Molly scolded.

"Molly, please," Arthur soothed, trying to calm her.

"You are talking to my son Weasley, have a care and show some respect," Narcissa fumed.

"Now see here, respect is earned, not freely given, Malfoy," Arthur interjected.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!"

They all stopped talking to look over at Ginny, whose eyes were blazing. Ginny stomped in to the center of the room, her hair flying wildly as she turned around giving everyone a dirty look.

"I can not believe that you all dare to call yourselves adults. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. How can we possibly win against Voldemort if…" she began, but trailed off as several people winced at the mention of his name. "Great Merlin, it is just a name, like Minerva or Draco or Molly. Here stands the core of the Light forces and here you all stand quivering in fear from a name. Fear of the name only causes fear of the thing itself; isn't that what you always say Hermione?" Hermione nodded silently. "Did you ever see Dumbledore call him by the title You-Know-Who?" she questioned them and received a series of sheepish expressions shaking their heads. "If we can't get past our prejudices and petty squabbling, then we will never be able to defeat Voldemort. You all need to grow up." With that being said, she turned in a huff and stomped out of the kitchen brushing past Remus who was now standing in the doorway.

Ginny stormed up the stairs completely irritated with the way the others were acting. Why they all couldn't get along she didn't understand. She gently pushed the door open to her room and crept inside. Hope looked up at her as she entered and trilled a soft note before bending her head down to continue watching Harry. He looked peaceful as he slept; the lines of worry and stress on his face were gone replaced by a serene sense of peace. She quietly pulled her desk chair to the bed and sat down to join Hope in her watchful vigil over Harry. She had been so fearful when she saw Harry collapse; so scared to see him so weak and helpless. She couldn't envision her life without him and could only hope that he would wake up soon.

In the last week, they let their love fracture and became distant, more due to Harry's irritating nobility, but now she vowed to prove that their love could withstand all trials. She reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. There was so much riding on him now, so much pressure that he had to endure. She found it overwhelming just thinking of the stress that Harry put himself under. If only we didn't have to rely so much on him, but she knew that it was inevitable. Harry would eventually face Voldemort and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

"Oh Harry," she murmured. "I wish so much that I could stop your pain and give you a normal life. But I need you Harry, they need you. They need your guidance; they need your courage, your wisdom. They can't do this without you. I can't do this without you." Hope looked up at her and trilled another soft note which made Ginny smile. Yes, she thought. She knew that she wasn't alone; Harry would always remain devoted to her. Yawning, she realized that she it was extremely late and summoned a blanket with a flick of her wand. Shifting to a more comfortable position, she settled down to continue watching over Harry, at least until sleep took hold.

* * *

"You know, that girl's got more sense right now than the lot of us put together," Moody grumbled.

"I agree. It's no wonder that Harry picked her for his mate," Remus added.

"The question now is where do we go from here?" McGonagall asked the group, but no one answered.

"I think what we need now is for everyone to make a leap of faith," Hermione suggested.

"Explain child," Narcissa said abruptly her patience with the lot of them growing very thin.

"Well, you and Draco took a leap of faith by coming to Harry in the first place," Hermione began.

"It could all be lies from a filthy turncoat like Snape did to us for all these years," Moody growled. Narcissa scowled but said nothing.

"While I admit that there are obvious holes in their story, they were willing to swear an oath of loyalty and were willing to surrender their wands. Also, from what we heard from Harry, Dumbledore believed in Draco and Harry trusts them now. Can you really turn away from such faith?" Hermione asked them all, daring them to challenge her.

"What are you suggesting Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked. Hermione let a grin crease her face in her small victory before proceeding.

"I have done some research on magical contracts and loyalty charms. What I'm suggesting is that we put together an oath for the Malfoys to sign as proof that they are not still working for the Death Eaters. This oath will be absolute and will require that the signor offer up a portion of their magic if they do not adhere to the statutes of the contract." Both Draco and Narcissa were outraged by this and rose to protest, but Hermione raised her hand to stay them.

"I'm not finished yet. I understand that it's not fair that you should be obligated to do this in order to gain our trust; but you must understand our position as well. We have trusted in the past and have been betrayed, we will not trust so easily again." A few members of the Order were nodding their heads in agreement and she couldn't wait to hear their reaction to what she was going to say next.

"However, I am not proposing this agreement for just the Malfoys, I am suggesting that the entire Order sign this agreement as well," she said. The Order members of the group were in an uproar, all of them shouting and yelling at once. Hermione stood there calmly waiting for them to subside while the Malfoys looked on smugly. After a few moments, their cries died down and she was able to continue.

"Professor McGonagall, this should not come as a surprise to you when Harry himself spoke to you of this plan and you yourself indicated that the Order would most likely agree to his wishes. I am surprised by this lack of faith from you all," she said in a condescending tone which clearly indicated her disappointment. The group looked at McGonagall who was slightly sheepish.

"Well, I admit that Potter did mention something of this to me, but nothing to the extent of what you are asking Miss. Granger," the Headmistress replied.

"What I am asking is that you all make a pledge to fight Voldemort and to support the side of Light. Are you all saying that this is something that you can not do?" They were quiet as they understood her point.

"Wait a minute Hermione, what does Harry have to do with all of this? Why should he be suggesting plans for the Order in the first place; he is not of age," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Isn't it obvious," Draco snorted though muffled by his blood-stained handkerchief, causing the group to look over at him in surprise at his interruption. "Potter is the one who has to kill him in the end, not any of you. Potter is acting like a leader and has been for the past few years. You've all just been too blind to see it."

"I hate to agree with the Ferret, but Malfoy's right. Hermione, Gin and I have already been meeting with Harry and making plans. We haven't included any of you in it yet because Harry didn't know if he could trust that you all would follow him and not try to interfere with what he must do," Ron told them.

"Why thank you Weasel for the compliment," Draco bowed mockingly.

"Wait a minute, what makes you think that it's Harry's job to finish off Voldemort. He is just a boy," Molly pressed.

"That can be explained by the Prophecy," Hermione said.

"You mean Potter knows the Prophecy? I thought it had been smashed during the fight at the Ministry" Moody demanded.

"Albus told him," Minerva interrupted. "Albus was present when the original prophecy was made and told Harry at the end of his fifth year. He told me that soon all would be made clear, but that it was important that Harry know the truth now. He said that it had been a mistake not to tell him sooner. Albus has always seemed to have incredible insight about the future, I think he knew that in the end, he wasn't going to survive this war and he was preparing Harry to be his successor."

"But he's just a boy," Molly pleaded.

"Molly, that boy has been through more hardship than most adult wizards in their entire lifetime. He has not been just a boy for quite a few years now," Remus said sadly.

"I'm afraid he's right Molly," Arthur told his wife, gripping her shoulders comfortingly.

"Arthur, not you too. Harry is still a child in school. Are you all ready to let a child lead you in to battle?"

"If you want to win, then yes," Draco said coldly.

"Besides, four children and one adult wizard fought off a hundred Dementors and a handful of Death Eaters and survived," Narcissa added.

"Obviously, there's a lot that needs to be discussed with Mr. Potter when he wakes up. It is also obvious that these children here," she pointed to Ron and Hermione, "have information which we do not have and the only way for Harry to let us in on his quest that he and Albus first started is for us to have complete trust in him; a leap of faith if you will," McGonagall explained bringing a smile to Hermione on her last comment. The others nodded briefly waiting for her to continue. "Hermione, I suggest that you prepare your contract. I want you to work with Filius if you don't mind, not that I don't trust your judgment, but he does have a great deal of experience in charms and can offer you assistance." Hermione nodded. "Moody, create a Portkey and take the Malfoys to Headquarters. Show them to a room and ask Kreatcher to make sure they're comfortable and please be explicit in your commands with Kreatcher, he is still very troublesome." Mad-Eye looked like he was about to protest, but the stern look from McGonagall held his tongue and he wordlessly nodded leading the Malfoys out of the room.

"Profressor, where are the Dursleys?" Hermione asked.

"Poppy took them to Headquarters already. They've been put up in a room and she was going to give them both tea with a sleeping agent mixed in. They're out for the night; which is something that we should be doing ourselves. There is nothing more to be done this night. I suggest that we all get some rest. Hermione, I will have Filius stop by tomorrow and you can both get to work. I suggest that when Mr. Potter wakes up and is given a clean bill of health from Poppy that we reassemble." They all nodded and McGonagall Disapperated with a soft pop.

"I should be going too; there are some things that I have to take care of and…uh.. Tonks is meeting me later," Remus said with a blush. "I will be back tomorrow." He too vanished with a pop. Molly turned to Ron and Hermione and prompted pointed her finger upstairs.

"Bed with the two of you. Hermione, you let me know if your arm still hurts, ok?" Molly said.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I will. The pain has stopped now. Thank you very much," Hermione replied, but Molly shushed her and ushered them up the stairs to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, I know that it may be asking a lot from some people. But, could you please give me a few reviews to let me know that you like my fic. Thanking you. Ciao


	8. And A Child Shall Lead Them

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hey y'all. I have no way of knowing if you like my fic or not as only one person has submitted a review. My thanks to Lunewen. You should read Lunewen's story How I Will Live which is turning out quite good.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 8: And a Child Shall Lead Them**

* * *

Harry stirred weakly, his nostrils filling with the faint scent of bacon and eggs cooking. He opened his eyes twisting his head around to take in his blurry surroundings. He groped around for his glasses and found them on the night table. His vision now in focus, he finally recognized Ginny's room and remembered that Hope had fire flashed everyone to the Burrow. He briefly remembered her shocked face before passing out. Looking around, he found himself alone, but did see a chair pulled close to the bed and knew that his friends must have been keeping a watch over him. He heard a soft coo and he looked up to see Hope sitting protectively over him on the bed board. Harry reached up to pet the bird's soft neck who starting preening under his touch. 

"Thank you for keeping watch Hope," Harry said softly. Hope cooed again and sang a note that brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Where is everyone girl?" Hope sang another note and turned her head towards the door.

"What? Is everyone down in the kit...," Harry started to say, but stopped at the sight in the doorway.

"HARRY!" cried Ginny who promptly dropped her steaming mug with a shattering of glass and raced to the bed burrowing her weeping face in to his chest. "W-we were s-so worried about y-you," she stammered out. Harry reached out and patted her shoulders awkwardly, unused to comforting weeping girls. .

"It's ok Gin, I'm fine, just a little drained that's all," he said soothingly.

"A little drained," she exasperated. "Harry, you've been unconscious for two days." Ginny's face collapsed again in to his chest weeping loudly. Harry sat there in shock with Ginny crying in to his chest.

"Two days," he breathed. "I've been unconscious for two days?" She nodded in response.

"Yes, we've been very concerned Harry," said a voice from the door. Harry looked up to see a disheveled looking Remus Lupin who stood in the doorway wearing his familiar plain brown robes. His face was lined and his eyes were bloodshot and blackened seemingly from lack of sleep and Harry knew that Remus had been one of his watchers. Waving his wand over the shattered glass, the broken pieces flew together to flawlessly reform a mug, although now it was empty.

"We thought that we were going to have to send for Madame Pomfrey again to check on your progress," Remus explained while moving over to the chair next to the bed. Slowly, Ginny's sobs died away and she lifted her tear-stained and bleary face from his chest and whimpered softly. Staring in to her face, Harry felt guilty for scaring her and his friends. Hope trilled a soft note and Harry nodded his head in agreement. She was right, it couldn't be helped. They needed to escape and this was their only method available.

"So what's been happening here?" Harry asked as he propped his pillow against the head board. Ginny sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and Harry's heart skipped a beat at her closeness. He almost reached out for her, but resisted the impulse to kiss her senseless. Luckily, Ginny had not noticed, but he thought that out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus quirked his mouth slightly. Damn his werewolf eyes. Ginny turned to give Remus a quick glance suddenly and Harry saw that they were giving each other a strange look and wondered what he had asked that was such a touchy subject. "What, what's happened now?" Then he remembered that he had brought the Dursleys and the Malfoys with him and his heart sank.

"Well," Remus began.

"It has been a very interesting couple of days since you've been unconscious," said Ginny finishing Remus' sentence. Harry didn't know if he really wanted them to continue but he bade her to go on.

"Well, the Malfoys and the Dursleys are both at Headquarters, although most of the wards have fallen, the Fidelius charm is still in place." Harry's eyes widened at that last bit of news.

"How is that possible? I mean with Dumbledore dea….gone; wouldn't all of his spells fade away, why would the Fidelius charm still be in place?"

"In a normal situation, I would agree with you Harry, but this is far from a normal situation. Albus apparently used two Secret Keepers when casting the Fidelius over headquarters."

"Two? I didn't even know that was possible. Who's the other Keeper?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. Albus left a bunch of notes with the address of Grimmauld Place on it so that we could bring others to Headquarters if we needed to. They would have to have been written by the other keeper or they wouldn't work now that Albus is dead," Remus answered.

"I wonder who the other keeper is. Do you recognize the hand writing?" Harry queried wondering who possibly could be the other Secret Keeper that would not be known to those in the Order.

"Unfortunately no, no one seems to know who the other keeper might be. We even asked Aberforth, Albus' brother, but he doesn't know either and has sworn that he is not the other keeper himself," Remus continued wearily rubbing his tired eyes.

"Strange," Harry murmured stifling a yawn. Despite the fact that he had been sleeping for two days, he still felt quite tired.

"What else has been going on?" he pressured them. But before Ginny could respond, Remus cut her off.

"Harry, there is plenty of time to discuss that later. For now, we should get Madam Pomfrey over here to check you out and then move you to Headquarters."  
"No, I'm going back to the Dursley's as soon Madam Pomfrey gives me a clean bill of health. I owe it to Dumbledore and I need to renew the ties to the Blood protection from my mother," Harry said with determination. Remus gave him a crestfallen look before continuing.

"Harry, I'm afraid that going back to the Dursley's is out of the question since the Death Eaters have razed it to the ground," Remus explained softly. Harry eyes widened in shock then he gripped the side of the bed with fear.

"What about Hedwig?" Harry cried out. Ginny reached over and grabbed Harry's hand to calm him.

"Harry, Hedwig is fine and resting comfortably at Headquarters," Ginny said soothingly. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think that's enough questions for now Harry. You still need your rest," Remus said sternly.

At that moment, Harry stomach chose to nosily voice its objection to having a lack of food. Red-faced, Harry stammered," Guess I'm a little hungry." Ginny chuckled and Remus grinned.

"Madame Pomfrey did say to feed you when you awoke, guess your stomach is voicing its agreement to that. Come on, Molly is sure to have breakfast ready." They all got up and went downstairs; Hope leapt from her perch and settled down on to Harry's shoulder.

The kitchen was unusually quiet, save for Mrs. Weasley bustling in front of a few pans of bacon and eggs. Harry always marveled at the use of magic to cook and prepare food, so much different from the normal way of doing things, or rather the Muggle way of doing things. For years, Harry was the sole cook in Privet Drive, his Aunt and Uncle forcing all of the cooking chores on to him. Remember some of the food that his Aunt Petunia had cooked for them, he could understand why. At his entrance, Molly spun around giving a squeal of delight, her face lighting up at the sight of him.

"Oh Harry," she exclaimed before crunching him in one of her fierce breath-expelling bear hugs. Struggling for air, he tried squirming his way from her tight grip.

"Molly, if you don't let him go, you'll send him back in to unconsciousness," Remus told her humorously. Embarrassed and red-faced, she reluctantly let Harry go which resulted in his taking a big gulp of air. Chuckling, Ginny led him to the table, where Molly flew the plates of toast, eggs and sausages and bacon to the table. Harry was flooded with the sweet aroma from the food and his stomach voiced its impatience once more. Not wasting any time, he dug in to the food, shoveling as much into this mouth as possible. The others watched him in shock, almost frightened by the savage ferocity of Harry's ravaging. Suddenly aware of their scrutiny, he looked up mid-bite and saw the looks on their face and felt ashamed. He realized how he must look and wondered if this was how they looked at Ron when they saw him eat. He suddenly felt very exposed and felt like crawling in to a corner and hiding.

"Sorry," he stammered out, "I just feel extremely hungry."

"It's ok Harry, its just we've never seen you eat as much food before in your entire life. You could almost be a twin for Ron," Ginny said gently, suddenly aware that they were making Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Well, Poppy did say that Harry was going to be hungry, I guess this is just a result of the potions we've been giving him," Remus explained. Harry still didn't look convinced and suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Harry, don't worry about a thing. Just eat up as much as you like. When you're finished, we're going to take you to Grimmauld Place, there are quite a few things that we have to go over," Molly said, trying to distract him back in to eating. Nodding silently, Harry continued to eat, but this time forcing himself to go at a slower pace. He wondered what all had happened for the past two days that they were not telling him. They ate in companionable silence, not wishing to disturb the peace of the quietness in the house which was a rarity considering that it had housed several children at one time or another. Once finished, Mrs. Weasley cleared the plates from the table before ushering them to the fireplace. Feeling a sense of dread, he realized that he didn't really want to go back to Grimmauld Place. He had never felt that it was his home, not since Sirius' death and it always brought back empty feelings inside. But now, those feelings were multiplied by the guilt he felt by Dumbledore's loss. Would this nightmare ever come to an end, would he be up to the task of taking out Voldemort? Hope felt his distress and nuzzled against his cheek. Smiling, he reached up and rubbed her neck gently. She trilled softly in to his ear and Harry nodded his understanding. She leapt in to the air before flashing away in a flare of fire. Ginny reached over and squeezed his hand warmly. Smiling, he looked up at her and felt her love and affection for him. Ginny had known his thoughts and heard Hope's words of encouragement. Yes, there was hope left in the world and love as well. He squeezed her hand back and poured as much love in to his gaze at her, willing her to understand how much he really cared for her, but just couldn't express in words. She smiled back in understanding. Yes, they were definitely going to be alright again.

Taking the bag of Floo Powder from Remus, Harry stepped towards the fireplace gingerly. He had always hated Floo travel ever since his first ill-fortuned trip down Knockturn Alley just before his second year. He threw the handful of Floo Powder at his feet and announced loudly his destination and in a flash of green fire, he was tumbling out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place. Instinctively, he paused, looking round the place as if waiting for Sirius to come around the corner to greet them. But Sirius did not come, could not come as Sirius was dead. He suddenly remembered too late that he needed to move away from the fireplace when he felt a weight collide in to him, knocking him to the floor. He knew it was Ginny on top of him, he could feel the curves of her body pressing against his back and for a brief second, he wanted nothing more then to turn around and kiss her endlessly. But now was not the time.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny stammered out, her face bright red.

"No Gin, it's my fault, I was lost in thought. Are you ok?" Harry replied while they helped each other up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." They both stood there for a moment holding on to each others hands, not willing to let go.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, his throat catching slightly.

"Yes Harry," Ginny replied softly. Her heart was beating rapidly, her blood racing at his touch. She loved Harry so much, she just wanted to have him hold her forever and never let her go.

"Gin, if we don't move right now, we're both going to be sprawled out on the floor again," Harry told her. The moment dashed like a splash of cold water, she realized where they were and blushed again. They stepped out of harm's path second before Remus came out of the Floo brushing the soot off of his robes.

"Well it looks like the riff raff's back," came a drawling voice from the top of the stairs. Harry looked up to see the unmistakable form of Malfoy, smirking down at them. His heart stopped for a moment; how long had he been standing there? Was he watching them?

"How long have you been there?" Ginny voiced his own thoughts. Draco smirk widened.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied again before turning away from the stairs. Molly turned to address the teens. "Well, I'm going to start preparing lunch as we're having quite a few visitors today," she announced. "Harry, after lunch, there is going to be a special meeting and you and the kids will need to be there." Harry blinked for a moment in confusion. What kind of special meeting and why were they now so approving of his being at order meetings all of a sudden? Well, maybe if Hermione is ready with her contract, this would be a good time to address the order about his concerns and plans. Yes, this may work out after all.

"Ok Mrs. Weasley, no problem," he said simply.

"Harry, I think Hermione and Ron are in the library. I'll be back, I have to go speak with Minerva about a few things, but I will be back for lunch. See you then, Harry," Remus told them. Harry nodded and Remus ruffled his already messed up hair. Grinning, Remus turned and Disapperated with a soft pop.

"So, should we go find the others?" Ginny said while heading to the stairs, but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ginny wait. There's something that we need to talk about," Harry said gently. He led her in to the living room which was thankfully empty and sat her down on the sofa. He looked deeply in to her chocolate brown eyes and strawberry hair and his heart melted. How could he have ever wanted to leave this girl who had so captured his heart? This must be love, because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He cared so much for this girl that he would do anything to protect her. Therein was his problem. How could he protect her from Voldemort when he couldn't even protect himself?

"Ginny, I really care about you. But, I am really scared of loosing you," Harry started to explain, his voice catching again. Ginny opened up her mouth to interrupt, but Harry forestalled her by gently placing a finger on her lips. "I can't protect you from Voldemort. I can't even protect myself. I can't loose you to him. I've lost so much in my life; I just can't loose you too." Tears were now welling up in his eyes and he turned his face away from her. He didn't like to show his emotion, he felt it made him look weak. He felt a soft touch on his face before Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, I love you. I love you more then anything else in this world. I understand why you wanted to break up with me. But, you have to understand that I can't live without you either." Harry her voice catch and his heart broke to know that he had hurt her so.

"Harry, I am not the type of person to sit idly by and watch other people take a stand for what is right. If you intend for me to be that person, then you've got the wrong girl. You want me to be apart from you because you fear for my safety, ok I can understand that. But, no matter what, we are all in danger and it may come to pass that I might have to defend myself. You can't be there at all times to protect me; you'll just have to trust that our love for each other will get us through any obstacle." Ginny tightened her grip on him and Harry his own arms around hers, reveling in her closeness. Harry turned around to face her and he almost smiled at her stern serious expression on her face. God, she was so beautiful, he thought.

"But Gin, this is no school duel, these are grizzled killers and it is very possible that you could be killed, even more so because you're with me," Harry protested, but he knew that she would broke no argument and didn't know if he really wanted it otherwise.

"Harry, I wouldn't be the girl you fell in love with if just sat back to shy away from danger. Yes, I could very well be killed in this war, but then so could you, which is even more of a possibility then me being killed," she told him flatly. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but this time Ginny cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Harry, you asked me about how you would feel if you were sitting at my funeral. Well, how do you think I would feel if I were sitting at yours? Don't you think that I would feel the same way?" He could Ginny's eyes fill with tears and his own eyes started to water once more.

"Harry, I know what you have to do and I understand the risks. But, no matter what, I want to be there for you, to help you in any way I can and to love you as much as I can. We only have one life to live Harry and I want to live it with you." Ginny fell in to his arms which Harry gratefully received, wrapping his arms around her and hold her tight. His face was meshed in to her hair and took in that flowery scent that aroused him so much.

"Ginny, I haven't had much experience with love in my life. But what I feel for you is so strong that it could only be love. I love you Ginny Weasley. I love you so much that it hurts. I want you to be with me, to help me and to love me. But, I need you safe. You must promise to stay out of the fight, to give me a reason to come back and believe me, I really want to come back to you."

"Harry, I can't promise you that I won't be caught in a fight, but I can promise you that I will be careful. I love you too Harry Potter, more then anything in this world, I love you," Ginny replied, her heart bursting.

Seeing, the love in her eyes, Harry placed his hands tenderly on her face and pulled her in to a fierce kiss. She melted in to his grip and responded in kind, holding on to him with all of her might. Her hands encircled his back, caressing and feeling the folds of his muscles. Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry in to her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue entered, swirling around her own sending her a flood of new sensations. She moaned within the kiss spurring Harry onwards. She felt his strong hands caressing her back, his fingers trailing down her spine to her waist, lightly grazing her butt. She started leaning back on to the sofa, pulling Harry down on top of her, feeling his strong chiseled chest on her heaving bosom. She wanted nothing more then to rip the shirt right off his body to feel his bare chest against her. She moaned again and arched her back, revealing her bare neck, which Harry graciously started to suckle gently. She moaned again curling her hands through his messy hair, this time louder and Harry suddenly became very aware of where they were and that Ginny's mother was only a short distance away.

"Ginny," he said urgently pulling out of her embrace breathing heavily. "Ginny we have to stop." Ginny frowned at him, her own chest heaving as she tried to regain her breathing. "Believe me, it's not like I don't want to, but not here and not now. Ginny, we can't do this yet. You not of age yet and I don't want any of your brothers to come here with wands blazing." She sighed as his sudden flair of nobility came to bear and reluctantly separated.

"I understand Harry, but I am my own person and my brothers will just have to get used to the fact that you're mine and that we will be together. Otherwise, I'll have to use my patented Bat-bogey hex on them," Ginny said sternly lightly touching his cheek. Harry grimaced at the thought, knowing what Ginny could be like when she was angry. He equally quailed at the thought of Ron and the others all trying to hex him for deflowering their baby sister.

"Face it Harry, you're mine and I'm never going to let you go," Ginny said with fierce glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied with a smile. "Come on; let's go find Ron and Hermione. Maybe we'll catch them in mid-snog," he said with a smirk. Ginny made a retching sound causing Harry to laugh. "Most likely, she'll be in deep study mode." Ginny laughed knowing that was probably the truth of it.

They quickly made their way to the library and sure enough as Harry thought, Hermione was face deep in a book. Surprisingly enough, Ron himself was also absorbed in a large volume that Harry easily recognized as being one of the books that they had brought with them from Hogwarts. Hermione was definitely starting to rub off on Ron as Ron would never before spend his time reading a book when he could be playing Quidditch, Chess or Exploding Snap. Yes, they have all had to grow up rather quickly in the past few years. Soon enough, Harry would be leading them all in to a battle that they all might not ever return from and it scared him half to death. Shrugging that thought aside, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they strode forward together hand-in-hand. Hermione looked and smiled at their clasped hands, thankful that they had finally worked their problems out and could become a foursome once more.

"Hey mate, glad to see you're finally awake," Ron said with a grin. "We were starting to get worried." Harry could see the dark circles around Ron's eyes and with a quick glance at Hermione, saw that she was in the same state which said that both of his friends had been standing over him throughout the past two nights as well. It gave a warm feeling to know that they cared so much for him.

"Yes, you gave us all quite a scare, but I'm glad you're ok," Hermione said earnestly. He could see her eyes glisten with a couple of unshed tears and knew that she was hiding her fear for him, but she blinked them away quickly and were gone. "I'm also sure that Mr. Weasley is quite overjoyed that you're no longer sleeping in his daughter's bed," Hermione told him with a smirk causing Harry to blush fiercely. She gave Ginny a sly wink who returned it with a giggle.

"You might as well have a seat Harry, there's a lot to tell you," Hermione said who promptly sat upon the opposite facing couch next to Ginny.

She proceeded to re-tell the events of the past two days, starting with the huge argument in the Weasley kitchen. Harry listened intently and smiled at Ginny over her courageous denunciation of the adult's maturity level picturing the sight in his head. Hermione then explained that she and Flitwick had completed the contract for both the Order and the Malfoy's to sign and that it was a binding magical agreement preventing anyone from even speaking about Harry's plans or the Order to anyone but another Order member. If they tried, then their mouths would snap shut and they would be unable to speak for approximately thirty minutes. The contract's magic recognizes that each Order member will be wearing the Phoenix pin and that without that Pin, then they would not even be able to recognize another Order member's pin. Should an Order member be captured, the Phoenix pin will also act as a special one-use Port key that will take them to a secure location.

"This will prevent any Order member from telling your secrets to anyone as they will be under a magical vow of silence. But if they are captured, then the Pin's Portkey can be activated to move that member somewhere safe which prevents the captors from using Legilimancy to reveal confidential information. All they have to do is touch the pin and say Home of the Phoenix and it will only work an Order member," Hermione explained to him, her face beaming, full of pride which was well earned.

"Good work Hermione. I knew that I could count on you," Harry said marveled at her cleverness.

"You should have seen her Harry. She threatened them all with a contract that would steal their magic if they turned on you. She was brilliant," Ron said with a prideful look in his eyes. Hermione blushed fiercely before snuggling in to Ron's shoulder. Harry smirked at them. It looks like their relationship is finally working out for them; at least until their next fight that is, Harry thought.

"So where are the Dursleys and the Malfoys now?" Harry asked them.

"The Dursleys and the Malfoys are on the Third Floor, but they are a few rooms apart so they aren't right next to each other. The Dursleys won't eat in the kitchen so we bring the food to them and Kreacher is currently serving the Malfoys, so we don't see much of them either," Hermione explained.

"Kreacher is serving the Malfoy's," Harry said incredulously. Hermione grimaced, but nodded grimly. Hermione was always outspoken about the rights of House Elves, but Kreacher was one Half Elf that didn't deserve such kindness. Kreacher was loathsome and vile and had betrayed Sirius which had cost him his life. Harry had inherited Sirius' belongings which unfortunately included Kreacher, but he had never managed to get him to serve willingly. The two times that he had ordered Kreacher to do something had been met with strong resistance.

"It's disgusting really; he was actually sobbing at Malfoy's feet and even cried out in joy when he was kicked aside. I'd say it'd be punishment for him if he wasn't so bloody happy about it," Ron said drawing out a stern expression from Hermione. "What?" Ron asked in confusion but Hermione just shook her head sadly.

"Well as long as he stays out of my way, then I don't care what he's doing," Harry muttered. He never wanted to have anything to do with Kreacher period, but was forced to keep him as his servant. "So what's this big meeting about?" Harry said while stretching his arms before wrapping them around Ginny's waist pulling her closer in what he hoped would be a transparent move. Ginny smiled and snuggled closer much to Ron's disgust.

Seemingly oblivious to the exchange, but quirking her mouth slightly in mirth, Hermione proceeded to respond to Harry's inquiry. "Well, the Order is gathering here to discuss the situation with Malfoy and for the official signing of the contract. Both the Malfoys and the Order are both going to sign it, including all of us. Then, we'll be able to discuss anything that you want to reveal to them. If they all sign the contract, then we should be able to discuss our plans with them."

"I'm still not entirely convinced about the Malfoys, but I have a funny feeling that he's changed," Harry mused. "Well, I guess that today will be the day where we finally put things together. After lunch, I will tell them about the Horcruxes and of the Prophecy, if and only if they all sign the contract. Even then, I think I want to limit the number of people who actually know the entire truth, but we'll cross that bridge when we see who actually comes to the meeting. Until then, I guess I can relax a bit. There's not much more we can do at this point, until we see how things stand during the meeting. Then the real work will begin." Harry ran his hand through his hair and arched his back to stretch out his shoulders. "Well, I guess we can do a little study session before lunch; Hermione did you …?" Harry queried Hermione who had plunged back in to her book. Without even raising her head, she flicked her hand towards the far left. But before he could rise up from the couch, Ginny pulled on his hand to stay him.

"Harry, I'm going to go help mum in the kitchen. I'll see you in a bit ok?" Harry smiled and nodded. Pulling her close, he reached out and kissed her gently on the lips, inhaling her sweet scent. She responded in kind, but broke the kiss far too soon. She smiled back and left. Looking back, he could just feel Hermione smiling from behind her book and Ron was pointedly staring at his, not wiling to meet his gaze. Chuckling, Harry turned back to the far left where their books were supposed to be.

Looking around, he spied the series of books on the large table by the window and walked over to pick up the book on Occlumency that he had already started. Having already read the first few chapters describing the basic steps, Harry now wanted to begin the process of putting those steps in to practice and learn the actual techniques. Flopping down on the cushy arm chair, he flipped through the pages and found the chapter he was looking for: Mediation and Focus Techniques. He began reading through, learning about Muggle meditation rituals that involved a lot of deep breathing and attempts to turn off the mind. He decided to try the process and closed his eyes. He slowed down his breathing to short measured breaths and attempted to close his mind. He found quickly that he could achieve an appropriate meditative state, but his mind kept wandering from thought to thought similar to the times when he was training with Snape. What was he doing wrong? Well, the book did say to use a focus object, so he decided to try focusing on a single image: Ginny.

He tried again, this time focusing on Ginny. He could picture her warm smiling face lightly speckled with her cute red freckles; her beautiful strawberry hair that flowed gracefully down her soft smooth neck. He loved her eyes, they were warm and friendly, but at the same time sharp and intelligent. Ginny was so remarkably talented, she could easily be ranked in the top-five students at Hogwarts. He cared for Ginny so much that it had almost broke his heart to try and break up with her. But, in the end, Hermione had been right about the two of them. They were indeed soul mates and he wouldn't want it any other way which is why Ginny could hear Hope as well as he could. Ginny completed him and he now understood that he completed her. Without one, the other could not survive. But he needed to protect her; he had to keep her safe, like behind a brick wall. Harry was startled at the results of that last thought as shockingly, his mind began to create a form of shield that remarkably appeared to him as a brick wall which completely surrounded his thoughts of Ginny. He marveled at the simplicity of it as all he had to do was simply envision a brick wall surrounding Ginny for protection and his mind had complied with his wishes.

Realizing now, Harry was startled with the fact that he had somehow just create an Occlumency shield around his mind. He was so shocked that he almost lost control of it and had to concentrate hard to keep the image together. It wasn't thick, but it was there; a seemingly granite wall surrounding his inner thoughts. Now all he had to do was make the process quicker and to find a way to strengthen his shields. Opening his eyes, he found that the shield was still in place, but it took a conscious effort to hold the image in place. He was trying to focus on the shield and his surroundings to see if he could train his mind to be instinctive with the shield. He wondered at how long he could last a Legilimancy attack now that he had managed to form his own mental shields. There had to be someone to help test him, maybe someone from the Order could help him.

"Harry!" Hermione said while shaking his shoulders. Harry blinked rapidly feeling his shields slipping away; he let them go and focused on the disturbance that was shaking him.

"Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in confusion staring up at Hermione and Ron whose faces were etched with concern.

"We could ask you the same question mate?" Ron said.

"We thought you were just sleeping at first. We thought you were just tired from your experience with Hope, so we didn't disturb you. But then your eyes opened and you seemed to be in a trance. You were looking around the room staring, but you didn't seem to register anything. Are you ok?" Hermione's face was white and clearly she had been afraid for Harry. He felt guilty for scaring them and mentally berated himself for not telling them what he was going to try before he did it.

"No really, I'm fine. I wasn't sleeping, I was practicing my Occlumency shields and I think I've made a breakthrough; at least I hope I did, but only if I am able to reproduce the same affect," Harry rambled on. Hermione and Ron looked at each incredulously, hoping that their friend had not lost it.

"Harry, you said you were practicing your Occlumency? You do realize that we've been here in this room for over an hour?" Hermione told him, her face now even more concerned. Harry just stared at them in shock. Over an hour, he thought. That's impossible.

"Harry, tell me everything?" Hermione urged. He proceed to explain the chapter he was reading on meditation and focus objects which he even showed them as proof and described his attempt to achieve a meditative state. He told them that he started focusing on a single object and sort of glossed over the fact that his focus object was Ginny, but he had a feeling that Hermione had already figured that out. He then told them about the shield that he had created and how it had formed. During the entire re-telling, Hermione sat still, deep in thought, briefly reading a snippet of the chapter Harry was reading for verification.

"Well Harry, I think you're right and I apologize for not believing you, but you can understand my concerns with our past history," Hermione said apologetically. Harry and Ron chuckled thinking about their many adventures over the past seven years together.

"Don't worry; I probably would think that I was daft too in your shoes. Now, I just need someone to test me and help me improve."

"I'm sure somebody from the Order could help you," Ron said while stifling a yawn. "I just want everything out in the open so we can start training. I've found a few spells in this book that might be helpful that I want to try." Hermione beamed at him with pride and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which resulted in Ron's face turning completely red.  
"Ugh, what a sight to walk in on," Ginny said with a look of feigned disgust while walking towards them. Harry smiled and pulled her close for a kiss of his own. She melted in to his arms and returned the kiss warmly. They heard the sound of retching noises coming from Ron, but they didn't care. They finally broke apart to see Hermione arguing with Ron about his immature behavior and to mind his own business.

"Well, I came up to call you guys for lunch and to tell you Harry that Professor McGonagall was looking for him," Ginny informed them.

"Really, I wonder why?" Harry mused aloud. Ginny shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Well, one way to find out," Ron said jumping and marching out the door. They all laughed and followed his lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen was surprisingly well lit. There were small globes of golden light floating near the ceiling to further illuminate the kitchen's usual dark interior. Mrs. Weasley was bustling by the stove waving her wand at a number of different sized pots all stirring independently and a sharp knife was evenly cutting slices of bread from a dark brown loaf on the counter. He spied Professor McGonagall talking quietly with Remus and Moody at the kitchen table. He approached them who immediately quieted their conversation and looked up at him.

"Hi Remus, Professors; is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Potter," Moody growled in response. "I see you're still got that wand of yours in your back pocket. One of these days, you'll blow your arse off, you'll see." The grizzled ex-Auror was looking even more grizzled today then usual, with a few more lines etched on his battle scared face. "And I weren't your Professor, if you recall," he finished while taking a swig from his jug. Harry smiled and looked over at Remus was also grinning. He absently reached over and ruffled Harry's hair which Harry instinctively tried to smooth out but failing miserably.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you've assembled quite a group of friends, let me tell you," Minerva began. "They defended your cause quite admirably during your unfortunate absence, if you can call it that. I'm just glad that you're alright," Minerva said with uncharacteristic warmth. "I called you here to help clear up a little matter that has arisen. It seems that you have another devoted follower that is insisting on helping you." Harry wondered at who she was referring to. "Harry could you do me a favor and call Dobby/"

"Dobby?" Harry repeated in confusion. The group was startled at the sudden appearance of Dobby the House Elf.

"Oh sir, I've been so worried for you Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby knew that you were in danger, but he could not come to you here until you called him to you," the little House Elf squealed. He was wearing multicolored clothes of varying designs and an overlarge hat that looked like it might have been knitted by Hermione.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Dobby immediately frowned and looked around to find the first thing that he could hit himself with. "No Dobby, you are not to hit yourself. Do you understand me? Do not punish yourself. But why are you here?" Dobby looked up again, his wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Dobby is here to serve Mr. Harry Potter and his missus," Dobby cried out, bursting in to tears. Harry looked at the little creature and then back at Professor McGonagall. She was just as confused as he was.

"Dobby, you already work for Hogwarts. How can you serve me?" Harry asked him while patting him on the back to try and comfort his tears.

"D-d-dobby doesn't w-w-work for Hogwarts anymore. It was on the orders of Professor Dumblydore. He made me promise to serve and protect Mr. Harry Potter if anything should happen to him." Harry flopped down in shock beside the House Elf. Professor Dumbledore had sent him. Even from beyond the grave, he was reaching out to help him. Harry eyes filled with unshed tears, but he blinked them away. He looked up at Professor McGonagall and he knew that she was feeling the same thing.

"Dobby is here to protect Mr. Harry Potter and his missus Weazy," Dobby cried out again and this time ran to hug Ginny's leg who was immediately shocked and embarrassed. Remus reached over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gripped in support.

"Harry, I know you're hurting right now, but you would do this Elf a kindness and allow him to serve you, after all it was Dumbledore's wish," Remus told him softly. Harry nodded and rose to his feet.

"What do I do?" he asked them.

"All you need to do Mr. Potter is to make a pledge with Dobby to have him serve and protect you and your family, along with this house. It will be a magically binding agreement that will bond you as master and servant," Professor McGonagall explained. Harry nodded his agreement and turned to Dobby.

"Wait a minute Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione protested, but Professor McGonagall forestalled her.

"Miss. Granger, I know that you are incredibly intelligent, but in this matter, you are woefully ignorant. I know of your concerns for House Elf rights and in some ways, you are correct. But not all House Elves are treated inappropriately. It is their nature to be helpful and to serve in this capacity and to try and dissuade them from this is insulting to them." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she plunged her head in to Ron's shoulders who tried to sooth and calm her down while giving her a sympathetic look. Ron had always known that Hermione's quest for House Elf rights was misguided, but she would never listen as was her nature for which Ron loved her all the more. Maybe, it was better that she learn the truth this way. Harry after receiving a nod from Ron that he could continue stepped towards Dobby who was still hugging Ginny's leg.

"Dobby, can you come here please?" Harry requested. Immediately, the House Elf stopped his crying and tentatively walked towards Harry. Ginny moved to stand next to Harry and gripped his hand in support. Smiling in thanks, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently causing Ginny to blush. He let her hand go and she moved to stand behind him.

"Dobby, you came here to be my servant and to serve me and my house, correct?" Harry asked him gently.

"Yes sir, Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby would love to serve such an honorable and noble wizard," Dobby squeaked in an excited response.

"Dobby, I can't allow you to serve me in this capacity," Harry said firmly, bringing a shocked expression from everyone in the room. Dobby was about to burst back in to tears when Harry continued.

"Dobby, I can not allow you to serve me because you are my friend. You have helped to save my life on more then one occasion and I count you as one my close friend. A friend does not enslave another friend. Do you understand?" The little elf sniffled and nodded sadly.

"Dobby, I hereby request you serve and protect House Potter and its friends as a member of House Potter. You will not be a slave to my family, but be a part of my family. You will keep our secrets and the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix. You will watch over us and protect us. As a member of House Potter, you are welcome to stay here in my home in any room you like. You will have days off if you so choose to take them and you will wear any clothes that you desire. You will have no pay because as a member of House Potter you will have access to a vault that I will open and supply with funds in your name and you can purchase anything you desire. Dobby, do you agree to serve me in this capacity, as a member of House Potter?" Harry spoke calmly, but with an authority that belied his age. He was not Harry Potter, the nearly seventeen year old kid, but Harry Potter, heir to House Potter. The entire room was speechless. No one had ever made such an agreement with a House Elf before. Hermione was beaming at Harry with pride as was Ginny. Dobby was about ready to burst once more, but was clearly trying to control himself.

"Master Potter, I Dobby, will proudly serve as a member of House Potter. I will honor and protect our House and serve in whatever you's need," Dobby replied, his normally squeaky voice, now clearer and stronger. Harry reached out with his hand which Dobby took graciously. As they shook hands, a white piercing light engulfed them, binding them to each other. Harry could feel Dobby's presence in his mind and knew this was part of the bonding process. When the light cleared, everyone clapped their hands and cheered as Dobby barreled in to Harry's legs, hugging him tightly.  
"Oh Master, you is the greatest wizard ever. I have never heard of a wizard offering to make a House Elf part of their family. This is the greatest day in Dobby's life. He promises to be a good elf and to never betray him," Dobby rambled on excitedly.

"Harry," Remus said as he approached him. "I am so proud of you today. Good job." Harry smiled in response and looked down at the small figure crying over his trainers and wondered if he really did make the right choice.

"Well, now that this issue has been taken care of, why don't we all sit down to lunch," Mrs. Weasley announced and much to her chagrin, Dobby had popped over to the stove and started sending all of the platters of food and bowls of soup to the kitchen table. Harry grimaced and knew that he would have to smooth things over with Mrs. Weasley who was usually the matron of the kitchen. Oh well, can't please everyone, he thought.

"Well, looks like you've inherited one of my hand-me-downs," drawled the unmistakable voice of Malfoy who had just entered the kitchen with his mother. Dobby immediately froze and grew afraid. Damn, Harry thought. He had forgotten about Malfoy.

"I see you've picked up my old servant," Malfoy continued, eying the elf coldly.

"Dobby is not servant, Dobby is part of House Potter and you is a very bad wizard," shouted the little figure which surprised everyone including Malfoy.

"Draco manners," Narcissa chided. "It is not appropriate to disrespect the owner of the House by disrespecting their help."

"Yes mother," Draco replied quickly who found a seat at the table furthest away from everyone else, his mother sitting beside him. Harry walked over to Dobby and knelt down to him.

"Dobby, I'm sorry about Malfoy. I should have told you that he was here. Malfoy is no longer working for bad wizards and he is going to be working with us. He is going to be a good wizard," Harry explained softly. "Don't worry; I won't have you serve them that will be Krecher's job. Ok?" Dobby nodded emphatically and went back to his work.

A few more Order members showed up for lunch. Tonks announced her presence by crashing through the door and then made a further spectacle by shrieking when she saw her Aunt Narcissa and Nephew Draco sitting at the table. Flitwick arrived as well, carrying a rolled up parchment which Hermione seemed rather excited about. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay as he had some business to take care of, but promised to return later this evening. Arthur and Kingsley would arrive after lunch and could only stay for the meeting as they would need to get back to the ministry to avoid any suspicion. Lunch itself was a quiet affair with the presence of the Malfoys, no one really felt like talking about the war with them in the room. Harry mused that this was indeed going to be very difficult to get the two groups to work cooperatively. Once the plates had been cleared, Professor McGonagall stood to bring everyone to attention.

"Now then, you all know why we are here. Mr. Potter, you and Albus embarked on a secret mission a few months ago which no one but your foursome of friends is aware of. It is as I understand a critical venture that you continue your mission that Albus had set forth. However, I do understand your reluctance to trust, especially after recent events. Miss. Granger has so eloquently asked that we all take a leap of faith and trust you and to that end, the Order and I have discussed that we can only come to one decision." Harry was perplexed at this sudden announcement. He looked over at his friends and they too were at a loss at this new change in events.

"Mr. Potter, I herby declare that the Order of the Phoenix will pledge to follow you as leader for the Order. Whatever help you need, will be yours," McGonagall stated. Harry was shocked and speechless. He had no idea that they would want to make him their leader. "Mr. Potter, please take your rightful place at the head of the table." Harry stood apprehensively and stumbled forward to the head of the table. He looked out at the group of people in front of him. They were all looking to him for leadership, waiting for his guidance. How could he lead them in to war? It was because of him that Dumbledore died and that Snape had managed to escape and now these people expected him to lead them against Voldemort. Surprising everyone, Malfoy raised his glass and turned to address Harry.

"To the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix," Draco said with no hint of a drawl or sarcasm in his voice. Everyone followed suit and toasted Harry as well. At that moment, he heard a piercing cry and Hope flashed in to the air above them and settled down on Harry's shoulders. She added her cry to the group. She trilled loudly announcing her agreement.

"So, I see they've made you some sort of God have they?" said a deep guttural voice from the kitchen door. "You'll probably end up just like your Professor Dumblydoof, dead." Harry's heart dropped at the voice and knew who it belonged to. Staring at him from the kitchen door stood none other then the bulbous figure of Vernon Dursley.

A/N: Well folks, that's all for now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter after such a long wait. But here it is. I don't know when the next one will be out, but I'm thinking mid-next-month. Chow for now.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, still going strong. I should hopefully get one more chapter out before New Years and then it will probably one chapter a week. Please submit some reviews. Ciao. 


	9. The Meeting of the Order

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello everyone. This one's a little smaller than the last chapter, but they will get longer, I assure you. Another new chapter will come next week. Enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 9: The Meeting of the Order**

* * *

"Uncle Vernon, what are you doing here?" Harry asked wearily, not having the strength to put up with his overbearing Uncle's antics. Harry knew that he would have to get his uncle under control before he could say or do something stupid to offend the many people around him. He did have to admit that Vernon was being awfully brave to come down here with insults in front of all of these witches and wizards.

"What am I doing here? YOU shouldn't have to ask me that question since it is your fault that we are here in the first place, you disgusting freak?" Vernon spat viciously. He saw many of the onlookers flush with anger and he knew he didn't have much time to cap the explosion that was about to erupt.

"Uncle Ver," Harry began, but he was cut off rudely.

"I don't want to here anymore from you. You have risked our lives, bringing those horrible people in to our home and now you've kidnapped us and brought us to God-knows where." Uncle Vernon's eyes were bulging and his face was dark purple with rage. His fists balled together tightly and he took but one step towards where Harry was standing before half of the room jumped to their feet and thrust their wands towards the horrible Muggle.

"NO!" Harry shouted at them to hold them from firing jinxs. "Don't touch him," Harry commanded. "Everyone leave him alone." They all looked at Harry in confusion who was now walking towards his loathsome Uncle. "Uncle Vernon, you have to calm down or I can't be held responsible for the consequences of your actions," Harry said calmly, but this only seemed enraged Vernon even more.

"YOU DARE TO THREATHEN ME BOY. I RAISED YOU, FED AND CLOTHED YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! HOW DARE YOU?"

"Uncle Vernon, please calm down, I'm not threatening you. But you are after all surrounded by wizards who at the slightest raise of your fist will hex you in to oblivion. I'm trying to protect you from harm," Harry pleaded with him again, this time driving home the realization that Harry was indeed correct and Vernon now saw that several wands were pointed in his direction. His face suddenly drained away of color turning pale white with fear.

"Now Uncle Vernon, what are you doing here?" Harry asked again calmly.

"W-w-we want t-to g-go home," was Vernon's quavering reply.

"Uncle Vernon, Privet Drive was attacked by Death Eaters. You have no home to go back to. You can stay here until we decide where to move you. I will personally finance the rebuilding of a new house for you and give you some start up money to help get you back on your feet. Is that satisfactory to you?" Some of the Order members gasped at Harry's more then generous offer to the ungrateful and undeserving Muggle that had by all rights, abused him since he was a child, but said nothing. Vernon's eyes bulged out and face was regaining its normal hue. Obviously the thought of a free home and spending cash sounded appealing, Harry thought. Vernon only nodded his agreement, seemingly not finding his voice to speak.

"What about Dudley, he gets out of school in about a week; he won't know what had happened?" Vernon tentatively added.

"I will have an Order member accompany you and Aunt Petunia to pick up Dudley when school finishes and then you could be brought back here until your new home is completed. Does that work for you?" Harry asked again wearily and a quick nod was his reply.

"Very well, Dobby will take you back to your room and get you anything you need," Harry told him. Dobby opened his mouth to call for Dobby, but before he could, Dobby popped in before him. "Hi Dobby, how did you know that I needed you?" Harry asked in surprise. The little elf squealed in excitement jumping up and down in place.

"Oh master, tis part of the bonding process. I is able to anticipate your needs sir. What can Dobby do for Master?" Harry smiled at the House Elf's exuberance, but kept his laughter in check.

"Dobby, please escort Uncle Vernon back to his room and see that they have everything that they need."

"Yes sir, Master Harry Potter," Dobby responded in glee. Turning to Uncle Vernon, the little elf bounded forward causing Vernon to jump back in fear. Turning tail, he barged back out of the kitchen at full speed with Dobby trailing after. At this Harry did laugh and turned back to the assembled Order members who were still staring in shock at the whole affair. Instantly, Harry grew somber, having his personal affairs aired out in front of the entire Order was not the best way to start his leadership of the Order.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking and none of us here think any less of you because of your Uncle," Ginny said softly eliciting some agreeing nods from the others. Harry looked at them and smiled at their acceptance of him and retook his place at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry everyone for that. Now let's get down to business. Specifically on the topic of moving my Aunt and Uncle out of headquarters, I was serious in that I will finance a new home for them as I was responsible for the destruction of their old one," Harry began raising his hand to stay the immediate protest that he knew would come from Hermione that it wasn't his fault. "Hermione, it was my fault and there is nothing that you could say to change that. I have more then enough money from my inheritance from Sirius to finance this, but I don't know anything about converting Galleons in to Muggle money or about building a new home."

"We can look in to that Harry," Remus said with Mr. Weasley nodding emphatically.

"Yes, Bill should be able to help with the finances since he works for Gringotts," Mr. Weasley added.

"While on the topic of your inheritance Harry, you should probably request an account manager since you'll be of age soon, you'll be able to access the Potter family vault and you should have someone to manage your affairs," Remus advised which Harry had already considered and had a pretty good idea of who he was going to ask to help in that role.

"Thanks Remus, but I've actually thought of that already and I will be making a visit to Gringotts soon to take care of that," Harry advised resulting in Remus widening his eyes in surprise. "Now then, back to business. I must admit that I am very shocked to be standing up here and I have to say that I don't believe that I deserve to be here. I am no Albus Dumbledore; I am only an almost-seventeen year old kid that can wave a wand around. I am inexperienced and I need help. Dumbledore relied on you; he trusted you and I need you all in that same role. I need your wisdom and your experience. I need your help to defeat Voldemort. I hope that you all can bear with me and forgive a reluctant leader's mistakes."

He paused to scan the faces of his audience and found mixed emotions. Some were teary eyed like Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione and some were focused and determined like Ron, Remus and Moody. Then there were others that he couldn't read like McGonagall and the Malfoys. Yes, they were indeed a motley crew and they definitely needed to get over their differences. He only hoped that without Dumbledore, that somehow he could bring these men and women together to help stop the most evil force on Earth.

"Laddie, it is the nature of any leader to make some mistakes. The key is to learn from those mistakes and not make them again. It is also the mark of a good leader to know when to ask for help and you've already cornered that market, so you are well on your way," Moody said, shifting his wooden leg slightly to make it more comfortable.

"Thank you Professor Moody," Harry responded soliciting a growl from the scarred old man.

"I weren't your Professor as you well know. And since you're the leader of the Order now, it's about time you start using our first names."

"Ok, Alastor," Harry managed to stammer out. This would take some getting used to, he thought. Clearing his throat, Harry continued. "Ok, before we begin, as Hermione has mentioned to you all, I am not willing to blindly trust as we have done in the past. This Order has been sullied by traitors and I will not allow that to happen again. Hermione has the contract which all of you must sign, including me. Hermione, can you explain the terms of the agreement. I trust that you have the modified Phoenix pins with you?" Harry asked her as she practically jumped up from her chair.

Hermione nodded emphatically while pulling out a cloth bag that she passed on to Ron. Taking one gingerly, Ron eyed the pin tentatively before passing the bag on. One by one, the Order members each took a pin until finally Harry took the last one. The pin had an engraving that resembled Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes in flight. A single tear escaped Harry's eye before he could wipe it away and Hope trilled a few soft notes that filled his heart. Looking back to Hermione, she was now unrolling the brown parchment revealing an official looking document written in what appeared to be gold lettering. Hear and there, the runes twinkled in the flickering lamp light giving it a mystical quality. She then proceeded to explain the details of the contract and the features of the new Phoenix pins.

"Before we get to sign the contract, I'm afraid that there is one last item that needs to be addressed. The magic of this contract is more then a binding agreement and as such, it requires something more from each participant. I'm afraid that I will need a small sacrifice from each of you; your blood, about five drops each to be exact for you to sign your names with. I'm sorry, but without this the contract will be magically void to you and thus you will not be permitted to remain here."

Hermione's face was stern and emotionless, almost an exact replica of McGonagall who in this instance was sporting her typical frown. Harry looked out at everyone in the room, silently pleading for their acceptance in this. Harry could not afford to be complacent anymore, he had to keep a tight vigil and not allow their secrets to fall in to Voldemort's hands. Thankfully, no one in the room disagreed and Hermione took the silence as her cue to continue. She waved her wand and a small glass bowl and a small steel knife with a sturdy black handle materialized next to the contract. One by one, they all stepped up to her and pricked their finger relieving five drops of their blood in to the bowl to write their signature. After each signature was signed, for a brief second, the name would glow brightly before it faded away. The last to sign was Harry who grimaced at the small sting of the knife. Signing his name on the parchment made him realize that there was no turning back now, not that there was anywhere else to go but forward and hopefully that somehow they would come out of this war alive.

"Well that's everyone except for Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey who can sign these later today. From this point forward, you will be unable to talk about the information discussed here to anyone, including other Order members with the exception of those wearing our new Phoenix pins. Hermione and I will be the only ones who have these pins, so if you wish to induct other members in to our core group, they must be discussed with either of us first," Harry told them looking at each over briefly, watching for any signs of comment or disagreement. Seeing none, Harry proceeded back to the head of the table and everyone sat back down. "Most of you don't know what it is I am about to tell you and I ask that you all remain silent until I am finished. This will be hard for me, so please be patient with me."

Harry began by retelling the night in the Department of Mysteries and the details of the prophecy. Most were shocked at the telling, but some only wore stony grimaces indicating that they had already come to the same conclusion. He continued by detailing his training sessions with Dumbledore and what they had learned about Voldemort's Horcruxes, the trip to the cave and the note from RAB. He avoided any talk of Dumbledore's death as it was a far too painful story to tell. At many parts, Harry reached up absently to pet Hope's soft feathers and each time his face seemed to lighten slightly as if she was willing the sadness and guilt he felt away. At the end, he sat down and waited for the information to finish sinking in to the group. Mrs. Weasley was crying softly and Arthur was patting her shoulder soothingly. McGonagall was the first the respond.

"Well, I must say that Albus definitely had his secrets and this one has definitely taken the cake. Mr. Potter, I understand your trepidation in telling us this information and I have to agree with Albus' choice to confide in you. Now, the question is where do we go from here?" Minerva said earnestly.

"Professor, we already have a list of tasks and items that need to be accomplished. I think we should review these first and build upon them. Then we can discuss anything that we've missed," Harry said interrupting her train of thought, causing her to quirk her eyebrow in surprise at his foresight in preparing an agenda.

More and more, Harry was proving to be an accomplished successor to Dumbledore, she thought. Such a pity that he has to be forced to mature so young and take over the reigns in such a manner.

"Hermione, I know that you have the list with you. Why don't you run over what we've got down?" Harry asked politely causing the girl to blush with pride. Hermione quickly reviewed the list that they had prepared at Hogwarts listing off a few new items which Harry knew that she had added in her spare time.

"Well, as I explained to Harry earlier, the issue of the Fidelius charm over Grimmauld Place has been answered leaving us still with a mystery. Who is the second Secret Keeper?" Remus announced to the group. Many shook their heads in dismay not knowing the answer to his question. "This does leave us with the question of security as Severus knows where Grimmauld Place is. I don't think we have any choice but to add a new Fidelius charm over the old one," Remus finished looking around the room for comments.

"Will that work Professor? I mean, won't the old one still exist?" Hermione questioned, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Technically yes, but the new one will supersede the old one thus effectively keeping Headquarters safe from Snape." Harry interrupted before Hermione could ask another question.

"We should do this as soon as possible. I would feel a lot safer knowing that Snape can't get in," Harry said, his face clenched with his hatred of Snape.

"Flitwick can help with that, but we need to choose a new Secret Keeper," Minerva informed them while wearily stifling a yawn.

"No problem, I'll do it," Harry responded quickly, causing Mrs. Weasley to look up sharply.

"No Harry, it's too dangerous," Molly pleaded loudly, her eyes full of tears again.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I have to agree with Mr. Potter. Since he is the leader of the Order, it is proper for him to take on this responsibility. I must warn you Mr. Potter; this procedure will tax some of your strength and exhaust you quite quickly. Considering that this is the first day of your recovery, I would feel much safer knowing that Poppy had a look at you first," McGonagall said, her lips stretched in to thin line.

"But Minerva," Molly sobbed while dabbing at her eyes, but Arthur stepped in.

"Molly, you know that this is the right thing to do. Albus in his place acted in the same capacity. This is Harry's right and privilege as leader of the Order and as the owner of this house," Arthur told his wife calmly, but Molly just pulled away forcefully and burst in to tears. Arthur gave Harry a helpless look, but Harry just moved on.

"It is decided then, I will act as the new Secret Keeper for the Order," Harry said firmly pausing momentarily for any other comments. Seeing that there were none, he continued. "Professor, can you please have Professor Flitwick come by at his earliest convenience to re-cast the charm?" McGonagall only nodded in response. "Now then, there are a lot of different tasks that need to be accomplished. Obviously, in the end, it's going to come down to me against Voldemort," Harry stated which brought out the usual shudder of fear at the name of Voldemort.

"Harry, it's not up to," Mrs. Weasley started, but even she realized the futility of her statement. The prophecy stated that one must die by the hand of the other.

"Exactly, it is up to me. The prophecy says it all."

'But Harry, prophecies can be interpreted in many different ways. It may not necessarily mean what it says," Remus interjected, trying to find a loop hole in Harry's logic.

"You're right. It will be the job of the Order to come up with another solution if there is one," Harry told him. Surprised with the response, Remus only nodded, realizing that Harry was right. If there was another way, they would have to find it.

"In the mean time, I'm going to need training." Ron coughed suddenly and Harry smiled.

"Let me rephrase that, we will need training," Harry amended.

"Absolutely not," Molly bellowed. "My children will not risk their lives fighting dark wizards. It's bad enough that you have to put yourself in harm's way; I can't prevent that. But I will not let you take my chil…," Molly shouted leaping from her seat.

"MUM!" Ginny exclaimed in shock, but Molly wouldn't listen.

"We're going to help Harry whether you like it or not," Ron told her briskly which only caused her face to get redder.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You are both far too young and I simply will not permit it," Molly shouted, her voice raising an octave.

"You can't stop me. I'm of age," Ron retorted loudly.

"I DON'T CAR…," Molly started screaming but stopped when she felt a strong force against her. She looked up at Harry in astonished awe as did the others. Harry was standing from his chair; his eyes iron grey and his face furious; rivulets of power were emanating from him in waves.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted his voice heightened by the magical force he was exuding. They sat there in silence staring at him for a moment before Harry's aura returned to normal. "Mrs. Weasley, I promise you that my intentions were never to take anyone with me to face Voldemort. Ron and Hermione have volunteered to stand by my side, but they will not be with me in the final battle. Ginny and I have also talked and if it can be helped, she will not be participating in any fighting. My intentions are simply to expand their knowledge and experience in the possibility that they may be forced to defend themselves. My own needs are clear. I need to learn how to fight dark wizards as Voldemort will surely surround himself with his Death Eaters that will all be targeting their wands at me." Mrs. Weasley fell back in to her chair in defeat, knowing that Harry was right.

"Most assuredly," Draco muttered softly, but not soft enough that Moody didn't hear him.

"Aye and young Malfoy here may be able to assist ya in your training," Moody stated with a sly grin.

"Me!" Malfoy cried out incredulously.

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea. Malfoy has worked with the Death Eaters having been one himself and learned some of their tactics and strategies. He would be a good training opponent to help you get started. Mind you, it would all be supervised of course," Remus added, further sealing Draco's fate. Draco looked at his mother for help, pleading silently for her to extract him from this predicament.

"I agree with Lupin. Draco will help you with Potter's training. I'm sure he will be of great assistance to you," Narcissa replied coldly completely ignoring her son's protesting glare. Looking at the faces of his friends, he found that they were as equally stunned as he was.

"We'll be helping you train as well Harry," Tonks piped in giving her Aunt Narcissa a dark look, her hair now the color of orange flames. "Remus, Moody, Kingsley and I can help you improve your techniques and teach you more advanced spell work." Harry gulped and wondered at the wisdom of having a former Death Eater, three trained Aurors and one highly skilled teacher who was also a werewolf, all casting spells at him.

"Well, with that decided, I think Hogwarts might be the safest place to train, unless you have an objection Professor?" Harry inquired, but McGonagall shook her head. "Good, Hermione can you work with everyone and get a training schedule setup for us?" Harry asked, but Hermione was already writing notes down furiously anticipating their needs. Harry smiled briefly at her enthusiasm and caught a brief glance at Ron who was grinning boyishly. Ron loved Hermione so much; it was so plain for everyone to see. Harry wondered if he'd ever be aloud to have that with Ginny and heaved a great sigh before continuing.

"The last thing we need to discuss is the continuation of my quest from Dumbledore; the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. We now know what is left to find. There is still Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, an item of Rowena Ravenclaw's or Godric Gryffindor, Voldemort's snake Nagini and the shard left in Voldemort himself. Each of the other Horcruxes must be destroyed first before I can take on Voldemort himself. We're going to need two teams of researchers: one to retrace the steps of Tom Riddle's life just like Dumbledore did and try to track down the artifacts items that could be holding a piece of Voldemort's soul; and the other will try and find out who this mysterious R.A.B is and where Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket might be. Lastly, we're going to have to try and find a way to destroy these objects themselves," Harry paused a moment to look out over the group already having a good idea of how to group them.

With a small quirk of smile, he looked briefly at Hermione who was intently focused on her parchment. "I'm sure that Hermione has already broken some of you down in to separate groups, we'll review the teams and let you know which group you'll be working with," Harry said bringing out a huge blush from Hermione who had indeed already split the members in to different groups. "I believe that's all for now. Does anyone have something to add?" Professor McGonagall was the first to respond.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to say that I'm very proud of you at this moment and I believe there could be no greater choice for our new leader. Well done," McGonagall said with an uncharacteristic display of warmth and pride heralding a host of comments from the others. Harry was overwhelmed and for a moment was stunned speechless.

"No need to say anything Harry, others will think you wise by your silence and respect you more," Tonks chided jokingly bringing out a few laughs. Harry blushed in response and joined in the laughter.

"But kidding aside, I do have something to report. I have had preliminary meetings with the Board of Governors and thus far there has been no real decision made on the reopening of Hogwarts. I hope that they decide in our favor as the school is still the safest place for the children, however, I do not know if we will even have any students come September. I have received nothing but letters from parents demanding that their children be pulled permanently from the curriculum and kept at home and I doubt unless we do something to stay their fears that they will even bring their children back. I don't have very many arguments to try and persuade them differently. I am trying to get the Minister to send us Aurors for protection, but he is not very accessible at the moment. I'm not really sure what more we can do."

McGonagall looked stressed and beaten. She really was doing her best as the temporary Headmistress, but the loss of Dumbledore had taken away the light in her eyes and now all that was left was hopelessness. He knew intimately how that felt. Hope sensed Harry's intention and flew in to the air circling the ceiling twice before settling down before Professor McGonagall who watched in surprise. Hope trilled loudly and began to sing her song filling the room with euphoria of peace and tranquility. McGonagall watched the majestic beauty of the bird and her eyes filled with tears. She gently stoked Hope's soft neck, who was preening under her touch. Hope trilled a loud note once more before flying back to Harry's shoulder.

"There's always hope Professor," Harry said softly.

"Yes Potter, that there is," McGonagall replied. "Please call me Minerva; I think you've earned it."

"Ok Minerva," Harry said with a smile as he tried out her name for the first time. "Ok, back to the topic of Hogwarts. We can only hope that the school reopens and if it does, I would like to submit another possibility for the protection of the school. By no means are they a replacement for Ministry Aurors, but if properly trained they could be an asset in a pinch," Harry said with a light in his eyes.

"The DA," Ginny burst out which brought an agreeing nod from Harry.

"You can't be serious. Children fighting against seasoned Death Eaters," Narcissa blurted out in disgust.

"Well those children did very well against your husband in the Department of Mysteries, Malfoy," Arthur retorted but Draco started laughing.

"Right, isn't that the night that you're dog was kil…," Draco drawled out but couldn't finish as he was assailed by an unseen force that pushed him violently out of the chair crashing to the floor. He looked up, absently wiped blood from his broken lip and looked up and saw Harry's dark cold eyes staring at him, his face a mask of fury. He backed down and quietly picked himself back up.

"Getting back to business, yes I am recommending the DA and if properly trained, they can be a useful force in case of an emergency," Harry finished ignoring the concerned stares he was getting.

"Well Harry, until we know for sure that the school will reopen, there is not much else to do at the moment, but if it does, then we shall strongly consider the DA," Minerva replied.

"Ok, how about the Ministry? How did they respond to the attack on Privet Drive?" Harry asked now focusing his attention on Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Arthur. Kingsley was the first to answer.

"The Aurors arrived well after you and the Death Eaters both disapperated leaving them to clean up and wipe the memory of the public. The official word is that a gas line in your house exploded and that everyone inside was killed which works out perfectly for us since we have to relocate the Dursleys under different identities anyways," the gruff wizard explained absently scratching his ear which jingled his bizarre ear-ring.

"Different identities?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Yes, its similar to what the Muggle police call the Witness Relocation Program," Harry explained to which Arthur along with several others simply stared at him incomprehensively.

"We are giving them new names temporarily so the Death Eaters wont be able to find them again and use them against me," Harry explained which now resulted in nods of understanding.

"The Minister has not official responded to the attack and the press has been quick to note that as well. Scrimgeor is not in a good position politically right now," Kingsley continued as if not having been interrupted.

"That's going to make things more difficult. If the Minister feels that his back is to a corner, he may make a rash move to try and raise his image in the eyes of the people," Tonks said sadly knowing that it would be the Aurors who would have to pay the price.

"That would be typical of our recent Ministers, but we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes," Arthur piped in while stretching out his back. Harry could see that they were all getting tired and that he should wrap this up soon.

"What about Voldemort himself? What is he doing now?" Harry asked them hoping that the answer would not be too gruesome to hear.

"Surprisingly, there have been no attacks. He is building up his forces right now, but he won't be complacent for long. We're going to have to be ready to move against him," Remus replied weakly stifling a yawn.

"Well that just makes it more important for us to train. Hermione is going to talk to you after the meeting to draw up a schedule. I would like to start as soon as possible." They all nodded. "Well, I think we should close for the evening and reconvene in two days. We'll meet here again in two days at eight in the evening. Thank you all for supporting me. You have no idea how much it means to me. Meeting adjourned," Harry said dismissing the group. As everyone began to rise from their seats, Narcissa surprised everyone by remaining seated and loudly clearing her throat. Startled, Harry motioned for her to take the floor.

"While I'm sure that you are well pleased with all of your plans so far, but I do have some information that you might be interested in."

"Well, don't just hold us in suspense. Out with it Malfoy," Moody growled impatiently.

Narcissa smirked before responding reminding Harry that mother and son were not that far off from each other in personalities. "I believe that one of your Horcruxes is in our possession; specifically Helga Hufflepuff's cup. But it won't be easy to retrieve," she informed them coolly again pausing for someone to urge her on.

"Please Mrs. Malfoy, tell us where the cup is," Harry politely asked through clenched teeth, his patience rapidly wearing thin with the Malfoy family. Narcissa smiled again that chilling smile.

"The cup is buried deep within the Malfoy family crypt on our former estates," she answered while casually removing a strand of blond hair from her eyes. "These crypts are guarded by a trio of very old Vampires that remain dormant in their coffins unless the seal that guards the cup is broken." Ron snickered as Draco shuddered at the mention of vampires, but Hermione absently hit his shoulder in reprimand. "The seal was created by another vampire and only a vampire from that same clan can remove it," she finished now waiting for the question that she knew would follow. She didn't have to wait long as Remus seemed to have found his voice first.

"What clan can remove the seal?" Lupin asked her. Again, she smiled that cold evil grin that seemed to remind Harry so much of her sister Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Only a vampire from the clan of Snape is capable of removing the seal that guards Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

"Snape's related to vampires, no wonder we always thought he was batty," Ron chortled loudly.

"Hush Ron," Molly shushed him with Hermione following up with a backhand to the back of the head.

"Why didn't you mention this before," Minerva asked impatiently.

"Nobody asked me," Narcissa replied in mock hurt.

"Alright; Moody, Remus, please work with Narcissa and draw up a plan to raid the Malfoy crypts," Harry ordered.

"Harry, you can't be serious. These are vampires not run of the mill Death Eaters. They are old and very powerful," Remus pushed back.

"Do you have a better idea? We must have that cup; there's no other way," Harry replied bluntly cutting him off. "I want options and suggested methods of fighting the vampires. If there is a way to try and circumvent the seal, please try to find one. We will discuss options at our next meeting." Harry knew that Remus was right, but they really did have no other choice. They had to have the cup in order to destroy that shard of Voldemort's soul. There just had to be another way, he mused. "Narcissa, as part of this group, it is your duty to offer any information or suggestions you have. In the future, please speak up," Harry said coldly while Narcissa innocently smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. My apologies," she answered sweetly.

"Dismissed everyone," Harry told them while rising from his seat and stretching out while watching everyone file out of the kitchen of which Hermione followed after with her parchment and quill. Spying his friends who were waiting for him, he approached them.

"Harry, I'm really proud of you," Ginny said pulling him in to a warm hug that sent his pulse racing.

"Yeah mate, you were awesome," Ron said with a big grin giving him a clap on the back.

"The way you handled everyone and forestalled mum was the best. Although, for a moment though, you did look a bit scary."

"Ron," admonished Ginny, but Harry chuckled.

"I don't know what it was, but I sort of felt my anger flow through me and if filled me with power," Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, you'll just have to learn how to harness that power and Voldemort will have no chance," Ginny told him while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Chock up another item on our list of things to do," Harry muttered dryly.

"Yes, but there's already so much to do," Hermione piped in suddenly joining them.

"Trust Hermione to always bring up the brighter side of things," Ron said dryly earning himself a deadly glare. Harry stepped in before the fight ensured.

"Thank you guys, but Hermione is right. We still have a lot to do. I'm going up to the study; I need to write a few letters before dinner. I'll come find you guys later," Harry said pulling Ginny in to a quick kiss before leaving them. Well, his first meeting as leader of the Order had passed. There was just so much to do still and time was fleeting. How did you do it? Harry silently asked knowing there would be no reply. He settled down in the chair that once belonged to Sirius, now his own. Pulling out a quill and parchment, Harry began to write.

* * *

A/N: Well folks, that's all for now. This will be my last chappie before New Years. Everyone have a happy holiday and I will update more through the week. Please review and let me know you're thoughts. I'd really like to hear from you. Ciao. 


	10. To Be A Leader

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: Hello all. My chapters will now start coming out once a week or so now that holidays are over. I anxiously await your thoughts. I must admit that I am getting disgruntled that there are no reviewers out there. I may start holding further chapters in ransom for a review. LOL. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 10: To Be a Leader**

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally set down the quill, rubbing his cramped fingers having just finished writing his last letter, he settled back in to the comfortably-cushioned, high wing-back chair that accompanied the weathered oak desk which dominated Sirius' old study. He looked at the small group of envelops that had piled upon the desk, illuminated by the small pool of light from a small desk lamp that had immediately flared in to brilliance upon Harry's entrance in to the room. He still marveled at the wonders of magic and could sometimes hardly believe that such things really existed in a modern world of technology and science. So many things had happened since that innocent moment when he had first discovered that he was in fact a wizard and been born in to a birthright of magic. Hagrid himself, his first friend in this new magical community had to track them down to a small run-down shack far from civilization because his Uncle Vernon had tried so desperately to keep him from the truth of his heritage when his eleventh birthday approached. It seemed so long ago; almost another lifetime and Harry released a long sad sigh that things were not as simple as that anymore.

While stretching out his back, he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, beginning to feel tiredness stole over him; he knew that it was getting late, but couldn't bring himself to go to sleep just yet. So much had happened that day that his mind still reeled from the shock of it all and now his thoughts were in turmoil, a complete jumble of varied emotions. Harry had just been made leader of the Order of the Phoenix; a leader; him? How could he lead these people, seasoned fighters and adult wizards, in Dumbledore's place? He was still so young and inexperienced, a child in their eyes; how could they expect him to lead. There was so much riding on his shoulders now that he had begun to feel some of the burden and pressure that Dumbledore must have felt. The sheer weight of it was almost too much to bear, however there was no one else who could shoulder the load and it was his duty to defeat Voldemort, but to do that; he would need all of the resources that the Order could provide. Pushing the chair back, Harry scooped up the letters and left the study, the lamp light darkening as he left the room. Climbing the steps which creaked under his weight, he headed up to the Owlery which was situated on the third floor of the grand house. Harry wondered at just how many rooms there were in this place. He hadn't really explored the house in its entirety and there were certainly other rooms that he must have missed during his earlier stays.

He replayed the Order meeting through his mind and trekked up the stairs past the gruesome heads of the Black's old House Elves. They had made good progress that evening having solicited the full support of the Order's key members and advising them of the Horcruxes, now everyone was on the same page and hopefully they could now move forward and start hunting for other shards of Voldemort's soul, but this was only the first step to make in that long journey that loomed before him. They would need more allies to help in their fight against the Dark Lord or they would never stand a chance in surviving. Harry hoped his letters would be well received, his pleas for help, but that remained to be seen. If he judged their characters accurately, then he would have a few more members join him his key group of Order members.

He opened the door revealing a small dark room lit only by the flickering light of a few candles that hung in a nearby wall sconce. His eyes were drawn to the small cluster of birds perched close by on various metal perches and the small collection of bird droppings that permeated the dark wooden floor. He guessed that Kreacher had not been to this room to clean and he would have to have Dobby clean it up. Yes, that's right, he thought. Dobby was now his House Elf, of a sorts, and Harry owned a large mansion-like house and was about to add his family's inheritance to his already immense wealth. He wondered at just how much money he really had now, not that it really mattered, he thought that it wasn't right that he should have it in the first place. Sirius and his parents both had died in order for him to gain that money and he still didn't feel right accepting that it was his. Maybe there was someway that he could put that money to good use. He wanted to give a huge amount to the Weasleys who meant more to him then his own family, but he knew that they would be too proud to take it from them. They were a bit touchy when it came to money remembering Ron's attitudes when he even suggested that he allow Harry to buy something for him. Maybe there was some way that he could help them out, but he would have to think on it some more.

Looking around the small room, Harry looked at the various fowl that were situated there until he spotted his target, who sat elegantly off to the one side on a burnished steel perch; Hedwig, faithful friend and companion for many years, gracefully preening herself amidst the company of these other owls. He easily recognized the minute owl Pigwidgeon who belonged to Ron and the Weasley's tired ancient-looking bird Errol. But there was another bird who sat apart from the others, a regal looking eagle owl who sat staring arrogantly away from the others as if the company had offended it. Of course, Harry muttered; it must be Draco's owl. Ignoring it, Harry approached Hedwig who hooted familiarly at his approach. He reached out to pet her soft feathers, but she had other ideas and bent her head nipping his finger hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry cried out in pain suckling his now bloody finger. Hedwig hooted indignantly and ruffled her feathers. Harry realized that he hadn't seen Hedwig since before the attack and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Hedwig, I promise to spend more time with you." Hedwig hooted again and Harry gave her a few owl treats in supplication who took then graciously. .

"I have some letters for you. Are you up to it?" Hedwig hooted again and held out her leg obediently for him. Harry carefully tied the envelopes to her leg and patted her softly. "Be careful Hedwig, you're very easily recognizable," Harry warned her earning himself a dark look from the bird. Harry smiled again, realizing that she needed no warning and took off with a powerful thrust of her wings through the enchanted window that gave her access to the outside world.

Harry left the Owlery and headed down to the library where he figured the others would be waiting. Sure enough, he was right. The library was aglow with the light of many flickering lamps which cast a host of weird shadows upon the walls. Hermione was again face-deep in a book and surprisingly, once more, so was Ron. It looked like a bit of Hermione was now starting to rub off on his friend and he wondered at the sudden change. Was it due to their relationship, he wondered. Would Harry start changing because of Ginny as well? Thinking of Ginny, Harry looked over and saw that she was dozing comfortably in the arm chair; her face etched in an expression of peaceful tranquility, like a carved statue of some goddess and he sighed in wistful longing. As he approached them, he held his finger over his lips to signal their continued silence to which they compiled readily. He tip-toed closer and could now hear her gentle rhythmic breathing and see the rise and fall of her chest. His heart skipped a beat as he stared down at her, a figure of beauty and he marveled at how he hadn't noticed her before a few months ago.

So many years they could have been together now wasted, but at least they were together now. Pulling out his wand, Harry gave it a twist and a flick while murmuring his spell quietly so as not to disturb Ginny and a large blanket materialized in his outstretched hand in a sparkle of light. He gently placed the blanket over her instantly causing her to snuggle in to it contentedly. Hermione quirked up an eyebrow at Harry's use of magic then realized that it probably wouldn't matter anyway. One of the deficiencies in the Ministry's use of tracking magical use was that their spells became confused when in the presence of other adults who could be casting spells and they could not differentiate who actually had cast the magic. At least, that was what she was led to believe all these years, but even if they could detect it, they had much more important things now to worry about now that Voldemort was out there murdering and killing. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him to a set of chairs in the far corner before a row of book cases filled with many varied-subject volumes.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione whispered in concern, her face now etched with lines of worry.

"No no, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you guys about what you thought about the meeting," Harry told them earnestly. He wanted to get their honest opinions to help make sure that he was steering them in to the right direction. Ron and Hermione had been his best friends since first year and they knew him better then anyone else, anyone except for Ginny of course.

"Well Harry, I thought the meeting went rather well considering the various personalities in the room. I expected there to be some arguments between them all, but thankfully there wasn't anything serious," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, even the ferret was docile tonight, to a degree anyway, and the way his mother vouched for him to help you train was unbelievable. I don't know Harry, I still don't trust the git," Ron said looking over at Hermione quickly to see if a backhand was imminent, but surprisingly the slap never came and Ron continued. "I wouldn't put a wand in his hands if it was up to me, but it's up to you of course, so it doesn't matter what I think. If it works out, he could actually help you to prepare for fighting the Death Eaters."

"I agree Harry. I still don't trust him, but the Malfoys seem desperate and they have nowhere else to go to," Hermione added quietly.

"I agree with the both of you and I'm not saying that I trust him implicitly, but I saw Malfoy up on that tower. I saw the internal struggle when the choice to kill Dumbledore was right in front of him and in the end, he couldn't do it. I don't believe he's completely reformed mind, but I don't think he's a lost cause either. Dumbledore saw some good in him and I owe it to Dumbledore to give Malfoy a chance," Harry said softly, his eyes wincing in pain at remembering that night. "Anyways, outside of the Malfoys, I think we've made a lot of headway today. Hermione, I know that you've managed to scribble down an entire novel filled with notes, why don't you tell us what you've got down," Harry asked her causing her to blush fiercely at his pride in her.

"Well, outside of the people who came tonight, I believe that there is still a couple of more people who we should recruit for our core group," Hermione said while pulling out a small stack of parchments and handing him the first page.

"I've already covered that Hermione," Harry said while glancing quickly at the list. "I've just sent Hedwig out with letters for all of these people except for Flitwick as I should be seeing him soon to help me put up the Fidelius charm." Hermione eyed Harry appraisingly and continued reviewing her notes.

"As for the training sessions, they should start on Sunday which is when everyone will be able to get together. From that point, I believe that training will have to be held by different Order members throughout the week as everyone has different work schedules. I have a tentative outline of what days would work best for everyone and a list of training subjects that we need to work on. We'll review it with everyone on Sunday," Hermione explained while handing Harry another parchment which Ron started to read over his shoulder.

"Hermione, this is worse then our school work," Ron exclaimed with a low groan and Hermione's lips creased in to the tiniest hint of smile while she promptly ignored him, but Harry, ever watchful, saw the smile however and chuckled softly.

"The biggest problem is going to be finding the other horcruxes as well as retrieving the Cup from Malfoy manor. Harry, I won't pretend to know all the answers here. Vampires are very dangerous creatures and the older they are, the more powerful they are." Hermione now looked worried if not a little bit afraid. Harry looked at Ron who also looked a bit peaked.

"Mate, you know I will always stand right by your side no matter where you go or what you face, but I want to be honest with you. I am down right scared of going up against these Vampires," Ron said nervously. "I heard that Voldemort managed to secure a clan of Vampires during the last war and they were down-right nasty. They have the power to command the Inferi being that they are already dead, sort of and they can also use magic if they were formally wizards, not to mention that they have their own set of natural abilities. It was only when Voldemort, well you know, vanished that night that the Vampires retreated. I've read a bit about them and I don't know how we can fight against them." Harry saw the look of fear in Ron's eyes and turned away, unable to look up on their faces, he couldn't bear the thought of Ron or Hermione falling prey to this trio of vampires. There had to be another way, there just had to be.

"Guys, I appreciate your honesty and I'd be lying if I wasn't a little bit afraid myself, but the unfortunate truth is that we have absolutely no choice in this. In order to defeat Voldemort, we must get that Cup. In order to do that, we have to circumvent three Vampires to do it. If any of you know of a relative of Snape that is a vampire that would be willing to help us, then please point them out cause I'm all ears," Harry said sardonically.

He then turned abruptly looking at a dark corner of the room thinking he had heard something. He stared intently and for a moment, he could almost feel that someone else was in the room, watching and listening to them. Shaking his head after a moment, he turned back to Ron and Hermione who were looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I thought I heard something. It was nothing," Harry muttered.

"Who would have thought that the bat of the dungeons Snape would really be related to Vampires," Ron chortled changing the subject. Unfortunately, Ron's choice of words had earned him another fierce backhand from Hermione.

"Actually, the clan of Snape is very peculiar being that Snape's father, Tobias Snape was a Muggle. It seems that although his family is made up of primarily Muggles; most of them have become Vampires during their lifetime. Those that were actually wizards were born to it through marriage with a pure-blood, like Snape was." Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "What?" she asked, suddenly aware of their stares.

"Nothing, its just...when did you become so familiar with that murderer's family history?" Harry asked her, his eyes darkening at the thought of the greasy-haired git. Harry had been trying very hard to not think about him, but every time someone made a mention of him, his blood started to boil and he could feel his anger mount. Snape, the man who Dumbledore reportedly trusted the most, the man who could do no wrong in Dumbledore's eyes, had turned out to be Dumbledore's murderer. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on clearing his mind, trying to center his thoughts, forcing out his negative feelings.

"Yeah Hermione; I mean, there all a bunch of vampires and dark wizards anyways, why are you so fascinated with them," Ron piped in.

"I'm not fascinated with them," she shot back at Ron hotly with an indignant toss of her head that moved the hair from her eyes, before turning back to Harry. "And I looked it up after the meeting. After all, if we're going up against three vampires from Snape's family, shouldn't we learn as much as we can about them? Maybe plan a strategy or two so we don't get each other killed in the process," Hermione fumed, her eyes glaring defiantly at them daring them to disagree with her logic. Harry snapped out of his mental state at Hermione's comment. She thought he was being irrational again about Snape and he knew that she was partially right. He had to control his emotions better or he would never be able to confront Snape in battle and win, let alone Voldemort.

"You're right Hermione, I'm sorry. We should be trying to find out as much as we can before we go up against them, I just let my emotions get the better of me whenever I hear about that foul loathsome git," Harry said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Harry, I can understand your feelings and there's nothing to be ashamed of. You just have to try and keep better control over your feelings, that's all," Hermione said gently, not wanting him to antagonize over the issue, knowing how touchy he was about it.

"Easier said then done," Harry muttered dryly. "Well, I'm going to grab a quick snack and be back." Hermione and Ron both nodded and headed back to the armchairs next to the still slumbering Ginny. With a long lingering look at the peacefulness of Ginny's face, Harry reluctantly left and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

He entered the dimly lit kitchen to find a somber faced McGonagall quietly talking with a disheveled looking Remus at the kitchen table. Both turned to him and smiled wanly as he approached.

"Harry, we were just coming to look for you," Remus said weakly. He was looking extremely tired with even more lines on his face.

"Oh, why?" Harry asked him.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have been in contact with Filius about recasting the Fidelius charm and it seems that he will not be able to make it tonight," McGonagall said quietly. "He has been called away for family business and will not be back until tomorrow evening. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until then to re-cast the ward." Harry grimaced in disappointment, but understood. "Now, I must be off. I have a number of letters to parents to write and a Minister to see before we meet tomorrow at Gringotts," she told them and rose to leave. Harry frowned in confusion; what meeting, he thought.

"Harry, tomorrow's the reading of Dumbledore's will, remember? The reading is going to be held at Gringotts," Remus explained seeing the confusion etched on his face. Harry stood dumbfounded having completely forgotten with his injury and all of the excitement of the past day. It had totally slipped his mind.

"Yes, I do remember. I had just forgotten with everything that has happened in the past few days," Harry said quickly.

"Understandable Harry; no worries. Tonks and I will be here at ten tomorrow morning to pick you guys up, so be ready," Remus told Harry sternly who was nodded silently.

"Well then, good night to you both. I shall see you in the morning," Minerva announced to them heading out of the kitchen towards the floo in the hall.

"Good night Profe…I mean Minerva," Harry stammered out. Remus grinned at Harry's awkwardness, but said nothing. Turning back to Remus, Harry regarded his old professor and long-time mentor. Remus was now the last link to his family, other then Pettigrew who no longer counted. The man looked older then he really was, his face being pale and thin with his eyes that were drawn and sunken in, shadowed as well as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He remembered that it had been a full moon recently and that must have been why Remus looked so out of it; that and the fact that he must have stayed awake watching over him during his incapacitation.

"Remus," Harry began, but he was cut off.

"Harry, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it," Remus barked out fiercely stunning Harry in to silence. "You've been looking at me as if I'm one foot in the grave. Trust me, I look worse then I feel, well not really, but you get my point. Don't worry about me." Harry smiled at the man weakly before responding.

"You know, you actually sound a little bit like me always telling everyone that you're fine when you're not. Remus, I know that it was just the full moon and that you've been watching over me. I'm not going to berate you. I only wanted to say thank you," Harry said warmly. Remus was now the one stunned, now properly embarrassed at his outburst and again impressed by Harry's rapidly growing maturity.

"Harry, I'm sorry and you're welcome. I must admit that it has been a trying couple of days; they must be starting to wear down on me. I also have to say Harry that I've been very impressed at the way you've been handling things. You've really grown this past few years and I'm very proud of you," Remus told Harry who blushed a dark shade of red.

"Remus, I don't think I've ever told you how much you mean to me. I mean, you mean a lot more to me then just my old professor and my parent's old friend," Harry said haltingly, not used to expressing his inner most feelings. "What I'm trying to say is thank you for being there for me." Remus smiled at the blushing boy and pulled him in to a hug which Harry returned. They sat there for a minute just enjoying that quiet moment of closeness. When they pulled apart, Harry had a stern expression on his face. "Remus, from this point on, things will start getting very dangerous. I just want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself ok. I don't want to loose you. I c-can't l-loose m-mor," Harry tried to stammer out, but he started choking up.

Tears filled his eyes and he turned his face away quickly furiously wiping them away with the back of his hand, his head bowed with shame. Remus regarded Harry and saw how vulnerable he was and suddenly understood. Reaching forward, Remus pulled Harry back in to a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around him. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he started crying. The long years of frustration, guilt and grief that had been building up inside him were finally let loose in the floodgate of Harry's tears. Remus just stood there holding him; trying to will the boys anguish away. After what seemed like hours, Harry's tears ceased, replaced by a soft whimper mixed with the occasional hiccup.

"Harry, listen to me. I can't promise that there won't be anymore casualties in this war, but I can promise you that I will not go down without a fight. I will be here for you as long as I can be, ok?" Remus asked Harry who just nodded silently. Remus gripped Harry's shoulders in encouragement and pulled the boy to his feet. "Harry, I know that you have been blaming yourself for all of the evil that Voldemort has done, but you have got to stop. It's slowly eating you alive inside and there is absolutely no cause for it." Harry started to protest, but Remus shushed him. "Harry, even if there was no prophecy, do you really think that it would have changed him in any way? Do you really think that he would have stopped his killing and murdering ways?" Harry shook his head and knew that Remus was right. Everyone had been telling him the same thing, but he just wouldn't listen. They had all been right and nothing he could have done would have changed things. He looked up at Remus and embraced the man again.

"Thank you Remus, for everything," Harry said softly. Remus looked down at the boy in his arms and vowed to do everything in his power to protect him. That was the least he could do in repayment for his friends Lily and James.

"Harry, I will always be here for you if I can be. You mean a lot to me too and not just because you happen to be James and Lilly's son, but just because you're you. I want you to try and take care of yourself as well, ok? You're like a young cub, always nosing in to danger without ever realizing it, you must be careful," Remus warned earnestly and Harry saw the warmth and concern on the older man's face and knew that Remus loved him almost like he were his own son and Harry's insides gleamed with the feel of that caring.

"I promise Remus, I'll try to take care as well," Harry said softly, muffled as he was within the man's arms. The two men separated finally and Remus coughed at the uncomfortable silence. "Well Harry, I should be going. It's getting late and I have to meet Tonks." Harry grinned at Remus, happy that he had finally adapted to the idea of him and Tonks being together.

"Yes, you definitely don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting or it's the dog house for you," Harry replied cheekily. Remus looked down at the brash comment that reminded him so much of what James would have said and grinned slyly.

"Harry, you're absolutely right. But if I were you, I wouldn't keep that spirited young redhead of yours waiting either. As I recall, James spent quite a few frustrated nights alone on the couch after crossing the wrong side of your mother. You might want to take care or you may too be spending some time with only yourself for company," Remus said grinning at the boy's red face. "Go get some rest. I will be here bright and early in the morning; well, maybe not too early. Good night Harry," Remus said before he spun and popped out of sight.

Harry entered the library to observe a now awake Ginny talking quietly with Ron and Hermione. He smiled as he looked at her tangled mop of hair and the way she snuggled under the warm blanket. Seeing Harry approach, she leapt up and threw the blanket aside.

"Hey Harry, where have you been? I've been waiting up for you." Ginny demanded her hand on her hip and her toe tapping. He remembered what Remus had just said about his mother and father and grinned. He wondered about how his mother must have looked when she was question his dad and just knew that it must have been the same way that Ginny looked now.

"Harry, you haven't answered my question and what are you smiling at?" Ginny asked again, wondering at what was so amusing. With a sudden impulse, Harry did the only thing he could think of to stem off Ginny's questioning; he pulled her in to a kiss. He snaked his arm and grabbed Ginny's wrist pulling her forward in to his tight embrace. Before she could object, he planted her with a passionate kiss that she couldn't resist for long before giving in. Ignoring the retching sounds from Ron and the bickering comments from Hermione in the background, Harry held Ginny in that kiss, knowing only that moment. Their tongues swirled together in ecstasy and their arms were encircling each other like a pair of animals in heat. His heart was beating so loudly he thought it would burst right through his chest and he could feel his manhood start to stiffen. Harry suddenly realized where they were and the company they held and immediately broke away, breathing heavily. Ginny stood next to him in a similar condition, her face plastered with lustful hunger. She looked at Harry slyly and smirked.

"Well, that's one way to avoid a question," Ginny remarked while touching up her hair.

"You can say that again," Harry replied with a goofy grin. "As for your question, I was here earlier to see that you were fast asleep and looking incredibly beautiful I might add," he told her with a wink that made her immediately blush. He smiled and continued, "and just now, I was in the kitchen with Remus and McGonagall. Now I'm here with you and would very much like to kiss you again," Harry finished pulling her back in to another breath-stealing kiss. They were interrupted shortly by a loud coughing ahem and turned around blushing fierce red to faced a disgusted-looking Ron and a grinning Hermione.

"Ah, hey guys. Sorry about that; we just got a little carried away," Harry said with a weak chuckle. Ron harrumphed loudly, but Hermione shushed him.

"Well, I think we should all go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow," Harry announced.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Ginny said, her inquisitiveness immediately taking over.

"Tomorrow's the reading of Dumbledore's will. I have to go to Gringotts," Harry said softly abruptly ended any response Ginny might have had prepared. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head on his shoulders.

"I had forgotten about that," Hermione said bringing a groan out of Ron. "We've got to get up early tomorrow to. We're going to do some shopping for supplies."

"Right, so everyone off to bed," Harry said. Turning to Ginny, he gave her another quick kiss before she followed after Hermione who was just pulling away from Ron. Yawning quite nosily, Ron led the way up to their room with Harry following behind.

Once they were behind closed doors, Ron turned to Harry who was in the midst of taking off his shirt. "Mate, I know that you and my sister are dating, but do I really need to see that. I mean…gross," Ron said disgustedly. Harry chuckled, but saw Ron's expression and knew that he needed to respond carefully here. Ron had always been overprotective of Ginny and the last thing he needed now was an overbearing brother. He grimaced at the thought of what the others might think as well when they saw them together.

"Ron, listen mate. I really do care a lot about your sister. But your sister is not a little girl anymore and you have to understand that she are I are a couple now and will sometimes do stuff that couples do," Harry said calmly. "You know that I would never willingly hurt her right?" Harry asked.

"Oh, really? You broke up with her remember, like that didn't hurt her. Despite the fact that it was for her own protection, you still caused her pain Harry," Ron shot back angrily and for this Harry had no excuse. Ron was right. Harry had broken up with her and it had hurt her deeply.

"You're right and there's nothing that I can do to change that. But you know why I did that. It was for her own good. I just wanted to protect her," Harry responded.

"No mate, you were pushing her away, just like you pushed all of us away. How many times over the past couple of years have you kept us all in the dark while you struggled against something alone?" Ron demanded suddenly.

"You don't understand Ron. You aren't targeted by the most evil wizard in existence whose sole purpose is to kill you in order to achieve world domination."

"Oh grow up Harry. It's not always about you, you know. V-v-oldermort wants to kill all of us you know, not just you," Ron yelled back, his face turning an awful shade of red

"It's not you who's written about in the prophecy Ron. It's me. It has to come down to me and Voldemort. You and all the others don't mean anything to him," Harry shouted back.

"You arrogant git. This is isn't all about you. Or do you really think that it's the famous Harry Potter who needs to save all of us helpless people who mean absolutely nothing."

"Oh yeah, the Famous Harry Potter. You're just jealous Ron and you always have been," Harry shot back resulting in Ron's face turning bright red and Harry realized then that he had went a step too far. Before he knew what was happening, Ron's fist shot forward punching Harry hard in the face knocking him to the floor.

"You are such an ass Harry, do you know that. You can't fool me though. You prance around here thinking that you alone can save us all from Voldemort, the great Harry Potter sacrificing his life who those who love him. The truth is you're afraid. You're afraid and you don't want anyone else to see it."

"I am afraid, Ron. Wouldn't you be in my place? But that's not it," Harry told him while massaging his bruised face.

"Really, then why haven't you let anyone get close to you? Even with my sister, you tried pushing her away by breaking up with her. With Hermione and me, you've always tried to keep us from following you in to danger" Ron pressured Harry, further raising Harry's ire.

"Because I don't want to see you get killed Ron, that's why," Harry snapped back fiercely, his eyes blazing. "Ron, Voldemort is targeting anyone who I am close to. He wants to cause me pain and to draw me out. First it was my parents, then Sirius and now Dumbledore; who's going to be next." Harry's eyes were now glistening again with unshed tears. Ron just stood there watching in silent shock.

"Do you think that I want to see you guys die? Do you think that I could live on knowing that you had been killed because of me? I can't loose you guys, Ron. Can't you see that?" Harry choked up for a moment and paused before continuing, this time, reigning in his emotions which were on the verge of letting loose. "Mate, I've never had what I can call a family. The Dursleys don't count." Ron snorted in agreement, but Harry ignored him. "What I have with you guys is as good a replacement as I'm ever going to get. You're like a brother to me and I c-can't….I w-won't l-loose," Harry again was overcome by his feelings. Since the funeral, his nights were haunted by nightmares of his friends all dying around him, visions of their dying and broken bodies. He hadn't told anyone this as he didn't want anyone to start a fuss over him. Ron sat down beside him and they sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence before Ron finally spoke breaking the stillness.

"Mate, I can understand that you don't want us to get hurt, but you know that you can't prevent that. This is war and in war, people are going to get hurt and people are going to die and you can't protect us all Harry. You're gonna have to accept that," Ron told him softly.

"Ron, I know that, I'm not a child," Harry exasperated in frustration. "Everybody has been telling me that, but I just can't make myself believe it. I can't watch you guys suffer. Not you guys. I should be the one to suffer; it's my lot in life and I'm used to it, but it's not yours. I will take him out with my last dying breath in order to make sure that you guys can live safely and happily."

"Harry, is that what you think? That it's your fate to suffer hardship and pain; that the only reason you're here is to die in order to win us our freedom," Ron asked him, but he knew the answer from Harry's silence and thought he knew the answer why, but decided against saying anything now in case he was wrong. He would have to ask Hermione later on. "Mate, do you really think that we want to watch you die. I may not have understood the suffering that took place in the first war as I was very young then, but I've heard my parents talk about it and understood their suffering through the retellings of it. I've lost family during the first war, two Uncles who I've never even had a chance to get to know at all and every day I worry that someone in my family is going to die in this one.

"Remember Bill and the fact that he was attacked by Greyback; well he could have easily been killed you know. Thank Merlin he didn't, but he could have turned in to a werewolf from the bite, but luckilly for him, he has been only changed and scarred forever. Not to mention the fact that we're considered blood traitors Harry and our family is in the Order, an organization sworn to defeat Voldemort. We're kinda high in Voldemort's list of targets. Mate, you've been my best friend since first year and sometimes I think you are even closer to me then my own brothers. I include you as part of my family. Do you really think that I could bear to loose you too? Do you really think that I could live with myself knowing that you had been killed and I wasn't there to try and prevent it from happening when I may have been able to do something in order to protect you? I told you before Harry, that no matter where you go, I am going to be there right beside you and nothing you say is going to change that? I can't…I won't loose you either. I need you mate, we need you; just like you need the rest of us. We're family and family sticks together."

Ron now had unshed tears in his eyes which he hastily wiped away with his sleeve. Harry stood there looking at Ron in a new light. He had never even considered what it must be like from their point of view and Harry was completely humbled. He was always concerned with the thought of protecting the others and keeping them safe no matter what the cost that he never even considered what the cost to them might be. He sat there for years bemoaning the fact that Voldemort had taken his parents and Sirius, the living links to a family he thought he never had. All along, he was ignoring the family that he did have right here that he already professed to care about.

"Ron, I've been a prat and I'm sorry. You're right; I was trying to push you guys away. It's easier to move forward and prepare for Voldemort if I think that you guys are safe behind me. I don't express my emotions easily. But, I want to tell you mate, that you mean a lot to me and I appreciate the fact that you want to stand by my side until the end," Harry said with his eyes downcast.

"Mate, that's what brothers are for," Ron said with a grin as he pulled Harry to his feet. They embraced good-naturedly and they both knew that things were good again.

"Sorry for hitting you mate, but you did deserve it," Ron said while Harry was rubbing his chin painfully.

"You know the girls probably will know what has happened here tonight right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if they were outside our door listening right now with an Extendable Ear," Ron said who nervously looked over at the door as if Ginny and Hermione were about to bust in at any moment.

"I can't believe this thing all started with Ginny," Harry chuckled.

"You know, you're right. Was this all some elaborate plan to change the topic from you and my sister?" Ron said with mock anger.

"Oh yeah Ron, good plan eh," Harry replied dryly.

"About Ginny Harry, I won't give you a hard time. I can see how much you really care for her mate," Ron told him to which Harry was nodding.

"I love her mate. Just like you love Hermione," Harry said with a grin to which Ron went red-faced.

"You're right, I do love Hermione. It just took me a long time to get past my stubbornness and admit it."

"No small task there," Harry said smirking which Ron immediately responded with a pillow tossed at Harry's head.

"Anyways mate, as I said, I won't give you a hard time about Gin. But I can't promise you that the others will let you off that easily. They're just like me and they don't see her as a grown woman, but only as a baby sister. They may not take her dating you so easily, especially when you go around groping her all the time the way you do," Ron said seriously and Harry knew that he was right. But he also knew that Ginny herself would probably explode or worse if any of them dare give Harry even a wrong glance.

"Well I could always say that we're studying like you and Hermione do," Harry joked back bringing another flush of red from Ron.

"Anyways mate, we should get to bed. You know Hermione will be in here at the crack of dawn to wake us up," Harry said to which Ron groaned loudly. "Hey, she's your girlfriend," Harry jibed which earned him another face full of pillow.

"G'night mate," Ron said while stifling a yawn.

"Night Ron," Harry said as his head hit his pillow with a flop. "Ron?" Harry asked the darkness.

"Yeah mate," Ron replied sleepily.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Anytime mate," Ron said with a half yawn just before he started snoring loudly. Harry lay awake staring up at the ceiling for a long while thinking. He just couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was in turmoil about all of the tasks that lay ahead; all of the dangers that stood in their way. There would be no avoiding it. Soon, they would have to come up against Voldemort's minions and there would be no way he could protect them all. Soon, someone would get hurt and soon, someone would die. He tried clearing his thoughts and pushed all of his negative emotions to the center of his core, focusing on establishing his mental shields. He thought about Ginny and his love for her. With these thoughts on the surface of his mind, Harry was soon able to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well folks, that's all for now. I will post another one next week. Please review and let me know you're thoughts. Ciao. 


	11. The Final Words of Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to the wondrous mind of J.K.Rowling. I am simply borrowing them.

A/N: How's everyone doing? I wonder if anyone is still out there reading my fic as I don't hear from you at all. Tell me you love it…tell me you hate it. But tell me something. Shout outs to those two members who did review and for those helpful comments, they are appreciated. I want to hear from you all. Peace out.

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Shards of Voldemort's Soul

**Chapter 11: The Final Words of Albus Dumbledore's **

* * *

Exactly as Harry had predicted, Hermione was in their room very early the next morning to wake them up. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to the sight of the bushy-haired girl who was frantically shaking him. 

"Come on Harry. It's time to get up. Time's wasting," she said fiercely. Harry groaned again and yawned loudly as his head flopped back down on his pillow pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on Harry, we have to be ready in three hours. You have to get up," she fumed.

"Alright, alright already, I'm up," Harry yelled throwing off the covers forgetting the fact that he was only wearing boxers. Hermione smirked and gave him a once over before remarking.

"Ahem, nice view Harry. I must say, Ginny is a lucky woman," Hermione said with a sly grin. Realizing his current state of arousal, having just been woken from a very pleasant dream of Ginny, Harry's cheeks darkened to a furious shade of red and he hastily pulled on a robe before bolting from the room with a towel.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he exasperated as he fled the room. Laughing gaily, she then turned her attentions to Ron who was still snoring loudly. Realizing that he was a lost cause, she pulled her wand out and gave it a flick. There was a sparkle above Ron's face before a small deluge of cold water flood his face. Ron, sputtering and gasping, shouting obscenities and twisting himself in his sheets, he promptly fell out of bed.

"Oh good, you're up. Time for breakfast Ron; get moving," Hermione said simply as she walked out in triumphant grin.

After both boys were dressed and groomed, they shuffled nosily in to the kitchen with their heads dragging and sat down at the table with a loud thump. Hermione was already reading the Daily Prophet and drinking her morning cup of coffee.

"Did you have a late night guys?" Hermione questioned in a light tone, hinting that she had known that something had happened last night. From the way they were yelling last night, Harry was surprised that the entire house didn't wake up from the ruckus.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask?" Harry responded calmly while giving Ron a quick look.

"Well, there were a lot of weird noises and shouts last night. I was just concerned that Harry didn't have one of his dreams again," Hermione said without looking up from her page, knowing quite well that Harry had not had a dream vision last night.

"I didn't hear any noises last night. Did you Harry?" Ron asked to which Harry quickly replied with a shake of his head. Hermione snorted knowing that the boys would always stick up for each other.

"Well, no matter. Harry, you really should take a look at that mark on your face though. It's becoming a nice shade of purple and if Mrs. Weasley sees it, then there will be plenty of questions that you won't be able to avoid. By the way, the next time you guys want to have a tussle in the middle of the night, have a care and silence your room first," Hermione said pointedly taking in another sip of her coffee. "At any rate Harry, I should hope that you've come to the realization that we're here to stay and now we can get on with trying to stop Voldemort." Harry remained silent knowing that they she was right, but just didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Yes, Hermione. Ron seems to have knocked some sense in to me," Harry said a bit shame-faced. Hermione only snorted in response, but gave Ron a quick look of appreciation who smiled in response.

"Well then, now that all that has been settled, I guess we can get started eh?" a voice interrupted from the doorway. The trio looked over and saw Remus and Tonks grinning from the kitchen door.

"Wotcher all, how's it going?" Tonks piped her hair now a brilliant blend of fiery orange and golden yellow.

"You guys ready to go?" Remus asked them who all nodded eagerly except for Harry. Harry grimaced knowing what he was about to face. He was about to hear the will from his most favored teacher and confidant. Dread crept in to his mind and he was suddenly now afraid to go to Gringotts knowing that all of those feelings of loss and grief would be brought up again for him to face. He was interrupted by a loud trill which pierced the air and knew without needing to look up, that Hope was there, flying towards them. She flapped her wings sharply to slow her descent and settled gracefully on to Harry's shoulder. She trilled again in a song that seemed to fill Harry with a calm peace and he warmly nuzzled against her cheek.

"Hello Hope, where have you been?" Harry asked the bird who gave a small trill in response. "I see," Harry said nodding in response.

"What did she say Harry?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"She said that she was visiting her home; the place that Phoenixes live when they are not with their wizard. It's apparently a very beautiful place, full of magic and life. At least, that's what she told me," Harry said to which Hope gave him a strange look as if asking the question that he did not believe her. Harry laughed and started petting her again softly. "She said that she's much stronger now after our first fire jump and she is now capable of taking Ron and me to Gringotts since we can't legally Apparate yet."

"Excellent, we'll see you there," Remus said before he and Tonks disappeared with a pop. Hermione followed suit leaving Ron and Harry alone with Hope.

"I knew that Hermione would have known what went on last night," Ron said now that the others had left.

"She's your girlfriend, mate," Harry replied again earning him a punch on the arm. "Ready to go?" Harry asked Ron who nodded silently. Grabbing a hold of Ron's shoulder, Hope squawked loudly and in a flash of fire, they were gone, reappearing moments later in front of the huge bronze doors which marked the entrance to Gringotts, the only wizard bank in Britain. Seeing Remus, Tonks and Hermione a few feet away, the boys strolled over to join them ignoring the strange looks of passerbys that were startled with their entrance.

"Ok, so the plan is that Remus will be staying here with you Harry while Dumbledore's will is being read and I will take Ron and Hermione out for a shopping spree. Remus, send me a Patronus when you're done, ok?" Tonks explained, quickly taking charge.

"Done," Remus replied obediantly.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Tonk's said salaciously leading Ron and Hermione away. Remus looked wistfully at her and then turned back to Harry who had an ear to ear grin.

"What?" he asked Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said while shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just glad that's all. She's good for you." Remus turned to the young man walking beside him and smiled.

"Yes, well thank you. So, how's Ginny doing? It wasn't her who gave you that mark on your face was it?" Remus asked in bemusement.

"Actually, it was Ron," Harry replied quietly.

"Ron, why? Did you guys have a row?" Remus said with concern.

"Let's just say, we had a few things to square off about. But we're good now," Harry assured him.

"Hmm, that takes me back. I seem to recall quite a few times where Sirius and James had come to blows over things. They always seemed to work it out in the end usually blows were exchanged which always annoyed Lily. I'm just glad that you two have the same kind of relationship. You will need that in these dark times," Remus said, his eyes clearly betraying his longing for his lost friends.

"I know," Harry said softly echoing that longing for the family he had never known.

They soon stood before the counter at which a goblin in a red, black and gold uniform sat scribbling furiously in his ledger. After waiting for a few minutes, the goblin finally looked down at them and Harry could make out the nametag on his uniform: Griphook. Hmm, he remembered that name, Harry thought. Thinking back to his previous visits to the wizarding bank, he finally recalled his very first visit where Griphook was the goblin that had showed him to his vault.

"Can I help you?" the goblin asked them.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter for the reading of Albus Dumbledore's will," Remus replied.

"Of course; this way Mr. Potter, some of the others have already arrived," Griphook told them as he led the way deeper in to the bank.

"How have you been Griphook?" Harry asked politely which brought a surprised glance from both Remus and even more, from Griphook.

"I am very well, thank you Mr. Potter. Do you know me sir?" the Goblin asked him curiously.

"Yes, you showed me down to my vaults just before I started my first year at Hogwarts. It was my first visit to Gringotts," Harry answered again.

"I do remember Mr. Potter, though it was quite a few years ago. I apologize for my surprise, but it is very seldom that a Goblin is addressed by name by any wizard. You are a very rare individual indeed," Griphook said appraisingly.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a small flush in his face.

They continued their trek in silence through the corridors of offices and dark rooms, passing a number of goblins in varied states of urgency, carrying stacks of papers or cloth sacks filled with coins, the air getting decidedly cooler the farther they went within the darkly lit interior until finally they approached a bronze set of doors with gold lettering inlaid upon the metal in a very intricate swirling pattern. Griphook opened the door to permit Harry's entry, but stopped Remus from following after.

"I must apologize sir, but only those who have been invited to the reading can be present. It is not permitted," Griphook told Remus sternly who frowned at Griphook, but made no move to object.

"Go on Harry, I'll be waiting right here for you," Remus told him, bidding him to enter.

Harry left Remus behind and the door closed with a solid 'thunk'. The room was very opulent in design, decorated with burnished rugs of dark burgundy with inlaid gold and silver whorls dominated the cold stone floor, filling most of the room which in itself seemed slightly larger then Dumbledore's office. Polished oak bookshelves lined one wall which held scrolls of various states of repair, silver and gold scales and a well-stocked supply of thick books with aged-looking bindings. The other wall was covered with metal plaques with fine engravings and a variety of different weapons and armor of obscure design, the most prominent being a small goblin-sized suit of gleaming silver plate armor spotted with cruel spikes and surrounded by a surcoat of black and red which appeared to Harry to be the colors of choice among the Gringott goblins. There were swords and axes with sharp steel blades and shining coats of chain mail which glimmered in the light. At the far end of the room was a large wooden desk, obvious aged and used often with some of the polish having worn away, covered with a pile of open scrolls and small piles of gems and different colored stones.

In front of the desk was an arrangement of three antique high-back chairs with ornate wings, of which two had already been occupied. He recognized Professor McGonagall who stood at his entrance. Her face was heavy today and she wore a black robe which indicated that she was still in mourning for her lost friend and mentor. The other man, who also stood as Harry entered the room, seemed familiar to him as well. He had very long grey hair with a long beard to match. His face seemed hidden behind the mask of his beard, but he could discern a slightly bemused expression on his face as he watched Harry approach. He looked up and then noticed his eyes, they were a twinkling blue that Harry knew so very well and in that instant he knew, that this was none other then Aberforth, brother to Albus Dumbledore. Recalling the first time that he had seen the man, Harry now knew that his suspicions about the owner of Hog's Head were indeed true.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to finally meet you in person. Albus told me so much about you. He spoke very highly of you," Aberforth spoke in a deep voice that was very different from Dumbledore, shaking Harry's hand firmly.

"Good to meet you too, sir. I have heard a few interesting stories about you as well," Harry said returning the man's strong handshake, surprising for a man of his age.

"Well if Albus was telling the stories, I'm sure they were very interesting indeed and probably full of half-truths. But, enough of that and please, call me Abe," Aberforth said with just the tiniest hint of distaste. It seemed that he and his brother must have had a falling out of sorts.

"So Abe; how's business at the Hog's Head?" Harry said casually bringing a startled cough from McGonagall, but Aberforth only laughed.

"It seems that Albus was indeed correct about you. A sharp eye you have Mr. Potter and a sharp mind to match I would wager. Business is as usual for this time of year, but one always has the opportunity to meet customers of a variety of sorts and if one listens carefully, one can overhear any number of tidbits of information," answered the man jovially, but beneath the surface, Harry could discern intelligence behind his eyes.

As he continued to stare at him, Harry could almost sense that Aberforth was more then meets the eyes, he could sense nobility in him, but there was also an aura of power about him truly marking him as Albus' brother. Aberforth noticed Harry's scrutiny and put a finger to his temple. He closed his eyes briefly and Harry felt a sharp sting against his mind and Harry was momentarily stunned, all thoughts about Aberforth becoming unfocused and distant. Minerva was silently watching this exchange, unsure of what was occurring between the two men. Aberforth opened his eyes once more and his jovial nature returned.

"Yes, Albus was indeed right about you Mr. Potter. You have great potential indeed, although in desperate need of tempering. The proverbial blade is still dull and needs sharpening. Perhaps, I can do something about that." Harry blushed at Aberforth's comment, coming to the realization of what he had just done.

"Aberforth, what just happened here?" Minerva demanded sharply.

"It seems that young Harry here was attempting to perceive my mind, although he had not intended to do so. He has a great deal of talent Minerva. I believe that I may have to take a hand in things after all," Aberforth explained while keeping an eye on Harry to gauge his reaction.

"Harry was using Legilimency? Silently?" Minerva exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, nothing so grandiose as that Minerva. Harry seems to have a natural ability and during our exchange of wit, it just kicked in. It was only a cursory scan; I stopped him before he was able to go deeper. Albus was correct about the boy and I will indeed need to step in and help him if he is to develop his power before his confrontation with Voldemort." Harry was listening intently, but now his temper was mounting as they continued to discuss him like he wasn't even there.

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted loudly. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you would kindly let me in on this conversation, especially as it pertains with me directly, I would be most appreciative." For so long, Harry had been left out of the loop. Now that he was the new leader of the Order, he would have thought that this would no longer be an issue.

"I apologize Mr. Potter, I keep on forgetting that Albus kept you in the dark for most of your life," Aberforth snorted which brought a steely glare from McGonagall. "That was one of the very many things that he and I never agreed upon. I don't abide on keeping youngsters innocent and the way Albus coddled you did you a great disservice."

McGonagall was now fuming and if looks could kill, then Aberforth would have been a smoking corpse. Harry could see from the way Aberforth spoke that he and Dumbledore must have had a few arguments over the years, similar to Harry himself who had also had disagreements with the late-headmaster. He could also see that McGonagall was not thrilled with the cavalier tone in which Aberforth was speaking about his brother.

"Well, that is all in the past as they say and the world must move forward. So Mr. Potter, where to begin. As you have correctly surmised, Albus and I had an arrangement and I used to feed him information that I gleamed from the customers that frequented the Hog's Head. I never was a full member of the Order, but I had my set of connections that Albus used quite often. A few months ago, he and I were enjoying a lovely glass of my own elegant brand of wine and spoke to me of a dark time that was fast approaching and bade me to pledge my services to you should he fall. I must say that I was taken aback by his request and he was extremely evasive as he usually is. I told him that should the need arise then I would indeed help you out, and that brings us to the present."

Both Harry and Minerva were stunned at this request; Harry even more so due to the timing. It was only a few months before that he and Dumbledore left on that fateful night to the cave. Could Dumbledore have foreseen his own death? Harry was at a loss for words. Clearing his now dry throat, Harry struggled to voice his thoughts; could Dumbledore somehow have known what was going to happen to him and took steps to continue looking after Harry. He heart clenched with loss and he was overcome with grief once more.

"Well, I must say Aberforth that time has not weakened your tongue. You're still the same as ever," Minerva snorted to which Aberforth laughed loudly.

"Great lady, did you ever expect me to," he drawled with his twinkling mischievously. "Well Harry, I can see by your expression that you are overcome by my brother's great act of nobility and good sense. I will give you time to collect your thoughts on the matter, but I do intend to carry out my pledge to you. There are a great many things that I could teach you, including how to harness that mind of yours. I have some of my brother's affairs to tidy up, but once that is complete, I will arrange some time to meet with you. Does that sound satisfactory?" Harry was stunned at the sheer difference between Aberforth and Albus, yet at the same time, there were some distinct similarities that he couldn't ignore.

"Thank you Aberf…Abe. I appreciate your honesty and would welcome any help that you could provide me. I am greatly in your debt," Harry said politely extending his hand out. Aberforth chuckled and took it warmly.

"You're not in my debt yet youngster, but by the end, I think I will have earned it," he said with the tiniest bit of iron that suddenly made Harry nervous.

At that moment, the door to the room opened and an aged-looking goblin in a glossy red, black and gold surcoat, similar to the standard goblin uniform, but of higher quality and a much finer cut, studded with an assortment of glittering gems that sparkled when the light caught them just right, entered the room walking with the assistance of a small ornate cane, beautifully wrought in silver with dark engravings and topped with a large multi-facetted crystal, larger then Harry had ever seen in his life. He was incredibly wrinkled which showed his age, but he held his staff with a strong grip and walked firmly if a bit slowly despite his age, small wisps of white crowned his head and a long white beard adorned his face which he seemed to stroke at ever third or forth step. Around his neck he wore a thick gold chain that held a single galleon. Aberforth rose upon his entrance and McGonagall turned to address with her head bowed reverently. Harry awkwardly followed suit, unsure of why, but somehow, he knew that this was no ordinary goblin.

"Good day to you," the goblin said in a cracking voice as he continued to make his way towards his desk. "Please sit down," he offered to which they all sat down on the comfortable chairs. "I am Ragnar, the chief facilitator of all of Gringotts affairs. I usually don't get involved in ordinary will readings; however, Albus Dumbledore was by far no ordinary man. As a long time companion of my late-father Wulfric and a dear friend to my clan, it is my solemn duty and honor to read to you Albus' final words and testimony." McGonagall started weeping softly and Aberforth looked very grim; even Harry's eyes were now glistening with unshed tears.

"Are you ready to hear his final words?" Ragnar asked them looking at each one in turn. None of them spoke only acknowledging with a brief nod. Ragnar pulled a brown wrinkled scroll that was sealed with red wax. He placed the tip of his long fingernail on the wax and with a small sizzle; the wax crumbled away unsealing Dumbledore's will. Clearing his throat, Ragnor began reading the will.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, being of sound mind and body at least at this moment in time, herby declare my final will and testament. As I write these words, reflecting upon my life, I think about the number of hardships that I have endured in my overlong span of existence. My life has seen a number of friends come and go; have witnessed cities fallen and people die. I think about the horrors that you all must face in the coming months and I am greatly saddened that I will not be there to help you through these dark times. However, despite the tortures that life will no doubt throw at you, there is still great joy to be had. I am so ever thankful that I have had the opportunities to meet and interact with so many wonderful people and only regret the sadness in that I must say farewell. But know this, death is only the beginning of the next stage of existence and I have no fear that I will see you all in this next great adventure. For now my dearest friends, I leave you with my final thoughts. Respect each other, cherish each other and love each other. These three things are the road to the greatest power alive, the power that no dark force can ever understand. Be one with this power and nothing can ever stand in your way." Minerva was openly weeping now and dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief and Aberforth even had tears in his eyes. Harry was overcome with sadness. He could almost hear Dumbledore's voice himself echoing as Ragnar read the will.

"Minerva, you have been a trusted colleague and a valued friend. Your friendship and wisdom has served me well over the years and I can not imagine another standing by my side. I trust that you will perform admirably as the new Headmistress and I know that you will lead the future generations of Hogwart's students well. As I know that you are fond of having a mid-afternoon tea, I leave to you a special gift from the distant woodland elves. You will find that its exquisite taste is nothing less than pure perfection. I also leave you a most treasured book that I know you will use wisely. I only ask that you share its contents with those you believe could benefit from its knowledge." McGonagall couldn't control herself any longer as her weeping doubled in ferocity.

"Oh Albus," she sobbed.

"Aberforth, I know that these years have seen some bitter arguments between us, but please know that you are my brother and that I do love you very much. I wish that we could have patched up our differences and grew closer, but alas that is not to pass. I thank you for your dedicated service to a cause that even the two of us believe in. I trust that you will honor our vow and give Harry the benefit of the strength that I know you possess. Teach him, train him, but most of all, nurture and care for him like you did me those many years ago. I leave to you that which you have desired for so many years. I only wish that it comes to you in better times. I only ask one thing, if you can, try not to drink it alone." Aberforth had burrowed his face in to his hands and was weeping softly. Harry was so touched by the love and reverence in those words that even he could see how much he truly cared for his brother. He was now dreading the words to come for only he remained. He throat seemed on fire and he was breathing became erratic. He wasn't prepared for what Dumbledore had to say to him, but now, here in this room Harry was trapped and had no choice but to listen.

"Harry, words cannot express the sadness and guilt I feel at leaving you at such a time. I know that over the past few years, you and I have had some disagreements over my desire to keep you safe and I do apologize for that. I feel that I have failed you in so many ways that I cannot begin to apologize for the many times that you have suffered during your young life. I feel the weight of guilt from the loss of your parents and the many other casualties of the last war and in the war to come. I personally blame myself at my lack of foresight in the defection of Peter Pettigrew and my inability to see the impasse he led himself in to. You alone can also understand the scope of my injustice in bringing Tom to Hogwarts in the first place.

"If only I had done things differently, would events have turned out this way? In many ways, you are a mirror for me as I can see that you yourself have asked these same type of questions many times and have received the same clouded conclusion that I have. I know that you find yourself inadequate for the task ahead of you and that you question your own ability to stand up against the darkness, but believe me when I say that there is no other that I would trust in this manner. Harry, you must believe in yourself and the power that you possess for it is as strong as the bond of friendship and love that you have surrounded yourself with. A bond like this can never be broken. Keep love in your heart Harry for it is your greatest strength. My gift to you Harry is more practical as it will help you in the road ahead; my Penseive and the collection of memories that I have gathered over the years in my study of Tom metamorphosis in to Voldemort. The secret that you and have discussed can now be revealed. I give you the Order of the Phoenix to utilize as your resource in the same capacity as I have done. Tell those that you can trust as they will be of great assistance to you. I have also instructed Minerva that she grant you access to my private stores of books including the book which is now in her possession. Use them wisely and well.

"My last gift is not to you but to a companion who I am sure by now has joined you. As my beloved Fawkes is certain to have followed after me in my next great adventure, I leave to you his perch for your new friend. I will miss you very much as I look upon you as not just a pupil and student, but as a devoted friend and son that was not meant to be. Best hopes to you for the future. Please, do not mourn my passing. This is but one stop on this long journey called life. Be well." Harry could no longer control the deep sadness he felt inside and the tears just flowed freely down his face. In one swoop, the previous angers he had ever felt for Dumbledore in the past were all gone leaving only the empty hole in his heart that he felt now. Ragnar dropped the scroll which had magically rolled itself up and in a magical sparkle of light, was sealed again with the thick red wax.

"My deepest sympathies go out to you all during this time of parting. Albus Dumbledore was a great man and a true friend. We will all mourn his loss. He left in my possession an assemblage of letters that he wanted to be delivered to others as he felt that to call all of his many friends and associates together would require a stadium the size of the World Cup. He also wished that a small number of items to be distributed. Gringotts will take care of these duties for you as it is our responsibility. Please, allow me to escort you back to the main chamber. Thank you all for coming and again our deepest sympathy goes out to you," Ragnar told them solemnly as he got up and shuffled towards the door. Just as he was about to turn the bronze handle; the entire room shook violently knocking the group to the ground, with the exception of Ragnar who instead clutched his cane quite fiercely in order to regain his footing.

"What in Merlin's name is going on now?" Harry cried out as he struggled back to his feet.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, I hope that I have touched you with this chapter, it was very hard to write as I tried very much to channel Dumbledore in the writing of his fond farewell. The next chapter will be out soon and yes, there is action in it. Quite a bit. Ciao. 


End file.
